The Night of The Walking Sleepy Head
by acpadilla
Summary: “Some descended doors, were meant to stay upright.” ::Complete!::
1. Chapter 1

**The Night of The Walking Sleepy Head**

"_Some descended doors, where meant to stay upright."_

Full Summary: When Wakko tends to wake up in other places than his bed is it just a regular sleep walking problem? Or is the sleep problem something deeper?

Disclaimer; I don't own anything! Leave me alone!

A.N: What?? ME?? Why on earth would you even THINK I was going to leave Clash in the dust?? … Okay so maybe at one point it was turning out so horrible I even thought about deleting it out of existence on this place, printing it all out and stuffing all the pages in my mouth, and then taking the documents off my computer on a thumb drive just to burn it and then go on with my life. But I think all I have to do is edit it. Replace a few chapters, change a few things, and then BAM, it's all good. So until I get Clash fixed so I won't get a B-10, I'm posting this as a sequel to Backs and Forths! Think of this as a sincere apology for my horrible fan-fiction writing skills I had in the past. (Which was only a couple of months ago, sadly.) This won't be a one shot, I will continue this. This fan fic rated T for future violence. Hope you enjoy.

**Introduction**

The world you are about to step inside, that you are about to completely give your mind to, is a world that you can barely comprehend. In order for you to comprehend what you can you must open your mind. Not only does this give me the perfect opportunity to fill your mind with whatever I want, it also gives me the chance to transport you to another world. Though you need only to pray if I can tell this right, and if you can understand…

You are traveling through another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound but also of mind, a journey into a wondrous land of imagination. Next stop, Burbank California.

Imagine a town that has been hiding a secret for many years. The central of all entertainment today and many years ago is nothing but a vague mirage. Picture that Burbank was simply a cartoon diversion created in the mid nineteen hundreds during the animation renaissance. A removable scene that anyone could drive through, a gigantic mural of a town that wasn't there. Where if a Toon where to guide you; they could simply lift the curtain and you would be transported to another world. Not only does this world look exactly like the one you where about to enter, but it has its differences too.

Inside this piece of land that seemed to always be there, was a painted place to make it exactly like Burbank. Except there where not just people walking these sidewalks, inside the buildings, and driving through the streets; but there where Toons and people, altogether, everywhere inside this town. These people weren't ordinary either, they where stars, moviemakers, animators, and artists. Because of this town, everything you see on your Television is a true event.

Yes, that indeed does mean that The Angry Beavers are truly brothers. It also means that the Grim Reaper is in fact Billy and Mandy's "best friend forever". It even means that Roger Rabbit was, indeed, framed. This means that Tom And Jerry do constantly chase one another. The sets you see, the extras you point out, the cameos, the objects that are used are very real, just in a cartoon way. It may be flat to look 2-D, but it's there inside the character's hand. And yes, just as you have hoped, and longed for me to say; three small creatures inside one of the main points in the town, are living, breathing, and fast paced, things. Who have had a very small career, and everyone talks about it.

This story is

Inside "Stephen Spielberg Presents; The Animaniacs"

**Chapter One**

"Wakko!" A voice called.

Though she had called his name countless of times, Dot Warner couldn't find her brother. Most of the time this didn't concern her, but it was time for lunch and the middle child was nowhere to be found. She knew that sometimes when Wakko did this, he would come out maybe after five minutes, because cartoon food aroma does take awhile to travel around in their Water Tower household. But Wakko didn't come and appear anywhere for ten. Dot's beady black eyes drifted around her surroundings slowly, just to make sure he wasn't about to pounce on her out of nowhere, just incase it was a joke. She had remembered the last time no one could find Wakko, and that time Yakko was the one who had noticed and went on a full-scale stress fiesta. They had then found him stuck in an elevator around midnight inside the Warner Brothers administration building.

Though, this was somewhat different, see, it wasn't night, and to Dot's knowledge Wakko was still inside the Water Tower. She had finally gotten enough courage and walked passed the couch; tip toeing with her white paws skimming passed the floor of the Tower. Her long black tail moved warily along with her as she inched her way to the forest area of her home. Watching the doors of their rooms pass by her she froze, wondering if he was inside his room blasting some music again.

She raced to Wakko's door, which was decorated with caution signs and tape that was put there, by her and the oldest, and at some point not for decorating reasons. Dot's white glove reached up on his handle and turned it slowly. Without any effort the door slowly fell down, off of its hinges and onto the floor inside the room. Dot looked inside and saw nothing was charred looking, the door was probably just old, but suddenly she noticed on the sides of the doorframe she saw it looked like it was torn off. Her eyes trailed down beside the door and noticed the locks on the outside of the door where on the ground. Just then the door began to shift back and forth, and it got up. Dot's eyes became small with fear as the door… groaned?

"Auugh…" A voice groaned.

In shock Dot stayed silent, and without any warning the door was thrown away, revealing Dot's older brother. "Wakko!" She exclaimed.

Wakko rubbed his head that was covered with his red baseball cap, moving it with his right-gloved hand. His black eyes where half there, causing it to look resembling as if he had just woken up. Wakko's red nose expanded as he sniffed, slowly his eyes became wider and his long ears that peeked out of his hat stood up a bit, he then looked around and smiled. Along with the smile came his long red tongue as he sniffed again. "Who's cooking home made mac n cheese, using the cheddar cheese, with a tad of mozzarella in the mix. Adding a bit of pepper on the top of it all," Wakko sniffed again, "And mistakenly adding a tad too much butter into it?" Wakko asked with his Liverpool accent.

Dot let out a disgusted grunt. "Yakko told me it was supposed to be one pint of butter into the pan…" She said.

Wakko's eyebrow rose at his sister. "Not even close, one cup and one point five quarters to the power of maximum three fluid ounce of butter, sis." He corrected.

"There's no such thing!" Dot exclaimed.

Wakko got up from where he stood and smiled at Dot. "And _that's_ why it's called the Warner Brothers' Tizzy Double Fizzy Triple Layer Mac 'n Cheesy…" He said.

Dot looked at him lamely as he walked passed her. "Let me guess, Yakko chose the name?" She asked as she followed him.

Wakko looked back at Dot. "Who else?" He smiled.

The two siblings walked passed the couch and came to a boxed off area that looked like a regular kitchen with a dining table pushed to the side and a counter lined up on the other side of the wall. Though the kitchen looked normal, another male creature was far from it. Layered on top of his skin was a glossy black coat. Covering the bottom of that fur where long kaki pants held up above his hips with a black belt with a gold buckle. On the backside of his pants was a hole where his black tail stuck out, happily twitching to the classy music that was playing safely inside his head. His hands, that wrapped around the sides of a gigantic glass dish, where covered in a pair of white gloves. There was fur on his head and there was no doubt about it, but the pattern of it made it peculiar. White fur framed around his black eyes and white cheeks, the rest of it was black fur that covered his perked ears, and a bright red nose was right in the middle of it. The oldest turned his head to his siblings in the doorway with a wide smile.

"I guess you found Wakko." Yakko said.

"Yeah…" Dot said as she narrowed her eyes to Wakko, who had kept his eyes on the glass dish Yakko was holding.

Wakko immediately raced to the table and sat down at the closest edge of the table. Yakko turned back to the plate as Dot found her own seat at the other end of the square table. Just then Yakko turned around and revealed his masterpiece; it looked like a double Decker of orange colored goop with some noodles popping out of the sides. He placed the plate on the table and pushed it to the middle, Wakko's eyes following it. His tongue rolled out from his mouth and onto the table and began to drool.

Dot gazed around to the side of it to get a 3-d glimpse of the masterpiece, but found Wakko's drooling tongue instead. "Eeeew…" She commented, and just like a Pavlov dog Wakko stopped drooling.

Yakko's eyes widened a bit to notice exactly why; Wakko's tongue began to feel around on the table, as if it was trying to find the mac 'n cheese on its own. Once the tongue found the edge it came back up like a snake and was about to strike. Just in the nick of time Yakko took a newspaper out from behind his back and whacked it, causing it to spring up and Wakko to whine. After another smack the tongue found its rightful place; inside Wakko's mouth. Yakko carried a lame glare to his brother, trying to fight the smile he wanted to reveal.

"No eating until a plates' in front of ya, and everyone is seated. 'Sides, it could get a tad messy without—ah yeah, that's right, you like to get yourself covered in cheese…" Yakko smiled devilishly.

Wakko instantly turned a small pink. "That was only once…" He murmured.

Yakko turned away from the table, walked on a wooden stool in front of the counter, and reached up into one of the cabinets as he spoke. "Uuh yeah. That was still mainly your fault…" He said as he brought a plate down.

Wakko sat up straight and glared at Yakko. "If you probably weren't so boring, it'd probably have never happened!" He snapped.

Yakko gave a smirk as he had finally brought down two other dishes. "And, boy, if I didn't video tape that a Warner Brothers classic would've been lost…" He smiled to himself as he reached into a drawer of silverware.

Dot smiled. "Very true, it'd have been a shame to loose that, plus it probably take even longer to convince Wakko he did the stunt." She said.

Wakko immediately felt attacked, so much he folded his arms and shrank in his seat as he mumbled to himself. Dot leaned over the table and cupped a hand over her ear. "What's that Wakko? You don't remember falling asleep, head first, into the Christmas Lasagna?" Dot asked.

Wakko sat up a bit and growled. "I only did it cause of Yakko's speech…" He said softly.

"And then you don't remember getting up out of it and throwing some of it up your nose??" Dot exclaimed hysterically.

By now Wakko's face was a small red color, holding up so much rage he thought he'd burst at any moment. Dot laughed out loud, ignoring his look. Wakko snapped his head around to notice his oldest holding a hand up to his mouth, refraining from laughing, yet doing a horrible job at keeping it to himself.

Wakko's right eye began to twitch with anger. Yakko's eyes snapped open and looked to Wakko, noticing his rage he stopped laughing and quickly grabbed some silverware, and the plates to place them on the table. Once Yakko got to Dot he stared at her, after awhile she noticed Yakko wouldn't let go of her plate and took a look at Wakko's face of pure fury. She stopped immediately, and Yakko let go of her plate to give her silverware.

Once he came to Wakko he smiled softly with a concerned look on his face. "Wakko, you know we love ya, right?" He asked.

Wakko immediately calmed down and looked at Yakko. "Yeah." He replied.

Yakko's ears perked up along with his head as he sat back in his seat. "Good!" He exclaimed as he threw a spoon into the mac 'n cheese. "Then let's chow down!" He said.

No words, could even come close to describe such an extremely, sickening, and vulgar scene, involving the Warners, and mac 'n cheese. When they ate, they ate as though they haven't been fed in years, and it would take years just to document each movement, and all the sounds, they made. The Warners where always that unique, notable, and noticeable in everything they did.

Once lunch was finished the three decided to part ways; Yakko was on the couch watching TV, Dot was picking up dishes, and Wakko was headed for his room. Wakko looked at the mess he had left and stared at it. It took awhile for Wakko to actually work his vocal chords again and speak up. So long, that Dot had already joined Yakko in watching Television.

Wakko gulped before he spoke. "Uh… Yakko?" he asked.

Yakko's ears instantly perked up, and his head turned around to Wakko. "What the…" He said in astonishment.

The eldest brother got up from the couch and walked over to Wakko's room, his sister's eyes curiously following. Once she realized what they where gaping at she got up and ran over to them. She looked and found Wakko's door on the floor, wood pieces everywhere and the locks on the outside of his door broken off. "Ooh yeah…" Dot said.

Yakko turned to Dot in disbelief. "You did that?" He asked.

Dot looked at him instantly and held her hands up in defense. "No I—…" She started, but then grew a small smile, and grew serious again. "I was just quoting the Kool-aid man…" She simply said.

Yakko looked lamely to the invisible camera and then back at his sister, with his hands on his hips. He was not as amused as Wakko was; who chuckled through his teeth at the comment. "Ha-ha we all get it. Now did you do this or not?" He asked.

"No way! I only touched the door and it fell on top of him." Dot objected.

Wakko looked thoughtfully at the door. "That's strange, I don't remember sleeping under the door…" He said.

Yakko's eyes grew small in fear as he looked at Wakko. "Ooh no…" He said.

Dot looked narrowly at Yakko. "What're you? The UN kool-aid man?" She asked.

"No, but I might as well, this is beginning to be very un cool…" Yakko said.

Wakko looked lamely to his siblings. "Enough of the kool-aid jokes." He commented as he walked to his fallen door. Yakko watched his brother and then saw him grab the other end; the oldest quickly caught on and picked up his end. They then propped it up inside his room on the wall. Yakko's eyes then carried to the fallen locks, and quickly picked them up to observe them. He knew what they where for, but he had no clue how to tell his siblings what they where for.

Just then, the Bugs Bunny phone rang from behind the couch, causing Yakko to drop the locks. The three Warners jumped up and smiled widely at one another. "I'll get it!!" The three yelled. Yakko being the tallest, and the closest to the phone, raced to the phone, reached the receiver, and with a hand on Wakko's head and a foot on Dot's, he spoke into it. "Hellooo Nurse! Yakko speaking." He said.

A voice that was too familiar came over the other end. "Yakko? It's--…" The voice started.

Yakko smiled widely and turned his gaze to the wall next to him with a calendar hung on it, as he spoke for the person. "Hi there Scratchy! Lemme guess… it's our annual 'annoy Dr. ScratchanSniff--- I mean, day to go to the fair… right?" Yakko said, as he eyed his siblings who where now looking at Yakko wide and hopeful eyes.

"Yes…" The doctor said, quite lamely.

Yakko smiled and leaned on the table. "Don't worry about it we'll be over there before you can say…" Suddenly Yakko stopped, then looked behind him, eyeing his siblings.

After awhile Dot narrowed a look to Wakko and nudged him with her elbow. Wakko stood up straight and suddenly yelled. "Phalacrophobia!" He exclaimed without thought. After that Wakko began to puzzle what just took place.

Yakko smiled and turned back to the phone. "Hold that phone, will be right there before you can say phalacrophobia!" He said, and then hung up the phone. "Come on sibs!" In an instant they where inside an office, and the two boys found themselves in the arms of a magnificent blonde wearing a nurse outfit. They both gave her a kiss on her cheeks, and then smiled widely at her.

"Helloooo NURSE!" The two exclaimed.

The nurse had no reply; instead she just dropped them on the ground and rolled her eyes at them. Amazingly Dot's expression wasn't too far from hers; she groaned and made her usual remark; "Boys…Go fig." She replied gallingly.

Soon another body entered the room, which gained all three of the Warners attention. His name was Dr. ScratchanSniff, and was a very famous psychiatrist for the Warner Brothers studio. He wore a white doctors coat and purple pants underneath with his regular black shoes, and his head as bald as ever.

The two brothers stood up beside one another in smiles, Dot decided to join with her older siblings. "Hi there Scratchy." Yakko smiled.

The Doctor sighed slightly. "Vell. Let's all get in ze car…" He said.

Even though Dr. ScratchanSniff was older, and more responsible, it didn't mean the Warners had to be. He understood that, but what he couldn't understand was why they would always make the most simple of tasks extremely hard for him to do. See, whenever the Doctor said something it was like celebrating opposite day for the Warners. They only did it because it was really their only source of fun. This bit was always in the Warner Sibling Annoyance Guide. With this queue Yakko raised an eyebrow to his siblings with a smirk on his face, and the two gave the same look as well.

Yakko smiled wider and spoke quite loudly. "First one in the car is a rotten egg!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly all three burst out into laughter and they ran out the door. Though it wasn't possible to see, the Doctor rolled his eyes and followed. Once he was outside the doors he noticed the Warners where zipping around in an eight shape, trying to grab a hold of one another. The Doctor turned away from them and gained his attention to the blue mini van parked outside the office and placed the key inside the keyhole. Once the door was unlocked he opened the door widely and leaned on the driver side of the car, waiting for it.

It only took Yakko and Dot a couple of glances to signify they both where going for Wakko. Suddenly Dot veered directions and waited for Wakko to cross her path, seeing Yakko hot on his tail, he was too oblivious to see Dot in his way. Suddenly when he did decide to look Dot held out special frying pan, saved for the occasion. The pan was shaped specifically in a ball shape. Suddenly Wakko's body slammed inside the frying pan and Yakko stopped in front of it. Dot held the frying pan upside-down and Wakko's ball shaped body slowly fell out on the ground. Dot tucked the frying pan away and smiled. Yakko put a foot on Wakko and Dot ran to the van.

"No… you wouldn't!" Wakko exclaimed.

Yakko didn't answer; instead he pulled back his leg and kicked his brother. The force of the kick and the height he had gained from it caused Wakko to scream. Dot positioned herself in a goalie like stance and saw her brother gaining in on her to the right. The small Warner jumped in mid-air and almost caught him, but he slipped right out of her fingers, and she fell to the ground, as he zoomed passed her and made a giant 'thud!' inside the van.

Yakko jumped up in the air with glee. "Gooaaal! And the crowd goes wiiiald, over Yakko Warner's amazing goal of the century, as he wins the national cup!" He exclaimed.

Dot got up and took a peek inside the car to find Wakko in his rightful shape, but upside down, leaning on both the other door and the seat, in a daze. His eyes swirled around and he groaned in pain as stars danced around his head. Dot climbed inside and poked Wakko's stomach. "You okay Wak?" She asked.

Suddenly Wakko blinked, his eyes returned to a normal gaze, and the stars disappeared. After awhile Wakko's blank stare turned into a glare. "That wasn't very nice you know…" He replied as he twisted himself back to normal and sat on the seat of the car.

Dot smiled and then sat down beside him. "Yeah. But it was fun." She said. Out of Dot's peripheral vision she saw Yakko standing outside the van. She turned to him with a frown. "Well? Are we going to the fair or not?" Dot asked.

"I don't wanna go in there, it smells like a rotten egg!" Yakko smiled.

All of the sudden Dot looked like she was about to object, but instead sniffed the air. She then buried her red nose in Wakko's sweater, and then backed away immediately. "Ew! You're right Yakko! He is a rotten egg!" She laughed.

Wakko merely frowned in both anger and embarrassment. Yakko laughed and then got inside the van, closing the door behind him and noticing the Doctor getting in also. The four put on their separate seatbelts and Dr. ScratchanSniff started the car. Soon Yakko glanced a look at Dot, she caught it and smiled. It felt great for the Warners to be out again. Yakko turned away from Dot, but still kept his wide smile as he spoke. "Today's going to be a great re-run." He said as he nudged Dot with his elbow.

Dot looked at him oddly and then rubbed her arm. "Ow… you poked me with your elbow in my side…" She whined.

Yakko turned to her with a confused look. "No I didn't…" He said.

TBC...

* * *

RaNdOm Fanfiction Fact!: This was drafted during October for Holloween, though it wasn't finished in time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own anything!

**Chapter Two**

"Yes you did!" Dot exclaimed.

Yakko gave a hard glance at Dot. "Nuh-huh!" He said.

"You did! And I'm just a little kid! You're lying, don't deny it!" She said as she pointed a finger at her brother.

Yakko positioned a fist in the air. "Well I'm gonna hit you!" He yelled.

"Yeah just try it!" Dot said as she motioned for her brother to bring it on.

Suddenly a pause came in the rehearsed argument, waiting for the silent Doctor to say something. After about a minute the youngest chimed her voice. "Come on scratchy! Wakko got your tongue?" Dot asked, turning to Wakko.

Though this was another queue Wakko didn't move, instead he just stared out the window and watched all the various cars and shops on the other side of the street pass by. It was astonishing too, he didn't even seem to care to roll down the window and stick his head out like a dog, but he just sat there like Scratchy, both uninterested of anything that was going on around them. _"I can't believe they kicked me inside the van, my back is still ache n from the pain." _Wakko thought. Dot and Yakko looked at one another, and shrugged.

Yakko grabbed some thick glasses from his mallet space and put on his best Dr. ScratchanSniff impression he could do, which was pretty good. "Vill both of you be quite 'cause we're driving in a car!" He said.

"Ow he hit me!" Dot said.

Yakko took off the glasses and rubbed his arm. "Ow she bit me!" He told the Doctor.

"He said he's gonna get me!" Dot exclaimed.

"No I didn't!" Yakko scoffed.

"Yes you did." Dot whined.

The two paused again, this time for about half of a minute. The driver sighed. "Alright that's it; now I forbid, either one of you to say another vord." Dr. ScratchanSniff ordered, quite lamely.

The youngest and oldest smiled, and then looked to Wakko, with their hopes a little too high. Wakko didn't respond to the queue, instead just kept his normal gaze out the window. Yakko furrowed his eyebrows at Wakko and rolled his eyes. "Aw now don't make me imitate your voice too!" He complained.

At this Wakko's eyes bulged and his head veered around to the oldest. "What's that supposed to mean?" He objected quite loudly.

Dot had a quick vague idea of the argument that was about to heave out of the two Warner Brothers, and responded even faster than the all-knowing Yakko Warner. "It is hard to play two people's roles at once, in a song, Wakko." Dot sheepishly smiled.

Wakko frowned at his sister, and then lifted his gaze to Yakko, having a strong feeling that the explanation was far from the reason why he said it. Usually when Dot had to speak for Yakko, Wakko knew she was making up a lighter excuse so that her brothers wouldn't have to fight. He could only spit inside his mind the crude comebacks for Yakko's outburst. _"You probably don't want to do it 'cause you can't! With that nasally voice of yours you could only wish you can imitate my voice…"_ He thought harshly. Though he decided to ignore these feelings, let them slide… at least he thought that's what they did. The thoughts did more than just "slide"; they went into the deepest, darkest part of the Toon's whimsy mind. Deep in the conscience of Wakko's mentality; suffered a disability, if you will, or perhaps another side of his deep conscience that was never revealed most often. Little did the Warners know was that tonight, it was to be discovered.

So until that night, the Warners had found other ways to entertain themselves while riding to the fair, dropping the "I'm Mad" act, until they arrived. Once they did the Warners gazed upon the wondrous fair. The festival-like place had bright colors, they had rides, and they had officially consumed the Warners inside the outrageous carnival, leaving the Doctor in the dust. The three ran through the entrance, and observed their new surroundings.

There was a crowd, even if there wasn't much of one, it was enough to say they where bustling up and down across and diagonal through the place. The Warners gaped around and looked up to see all the tall rides, until one of the rides stopped their gaze at a tall roller coaster. Slowly smiles spread upon their faces, and the two youngest looked widely at Yakko, who still gawked at the ride. "Come on sibs!" Yakko exclaimed, gesturing for the two to follow. The rollercoaster had to be one of commonly ridden rides the Warners went on that day, other than the scrambler, the Ferris wheel, topspin, the tilt-a-whirl (due to Dot's "suggestion"), evolution, and the starship 2000.

Just as the three where eager to go back on evolution, Wakko plopped himself on a nearby bench, trying to regain all the blood that had rushed to his toes, back into his head again after riding the starship 2000 upside-down. Yakko noticed this and halted in his tracks, pulling Dot with him. "You okay?" He asked.

Wakko looked at his brother. "Ah, I think so, I just need to rest here for a moment." He replied.

Yakko shrugged and went with Dot and headed towards the Evolution once again. Wakko sighed as soon as he lost sight of the two in the crowd. He stared off into the distance to notice that the sun was almost set; he guessed it'd be about two more hours. "Sho yous decided to join me?" A voice asked. Wakko practically jumped out of his skin and abruptly turned his head to find his p-sychiatrist by his side.

"Oh, heh. Didn't see ya there, Scratchy…" Wakko smiled nervously, then suddenly turned away.

The doctor noticed the nervousness in his voice. "Ish there something bothering you?" He asked.

Wakko turned to the Doctor, then to the ground, then to some lady waiting by her child at one of the carnival games, his eyes being both uninterested in his surroundings, nervous about them, and thinking about his situation all at once. "I uh…" Wakko started.

"I am here if you need me Vakko." The doctor reassured.

Wakko grew a small smile. "Ah I know that, it's just I didn't think this'd be considered the hot-spot for a session." He said as he gave his smile to Dr. ScratchanSniff. After noticing his pout Wakko chuckled to himself at his own joke.

"Vakko…" Scratchy warned.

"Oh alright, alright. You caught me." Wakko admitted. It took a minute or so after glancing at a few passerby's, but Wakko managed to state his problem. "It started this afternoon. I… I woke up under my door…" Wakko said. This wasn't new to Scratchy, with Wakko's dog-like abilities, acts, and habits it was common to think he'd sleep anywhere besides his bed. "Literally, I woke up with the door on top of me, Dot said it fell, but I heard nothing, I didn't even feel anything hit me." Wakko said.

This concerned the p-sychiatrist. "Has zis happened before?" He asked.

Wakko sat puzzled for a moment, trying to think if it had happened before. "I think so. I woke up in the morning once, out on the island in the middle of our pond. I had no idea how I got there, but I remember my clothes where wet, and I was positioned very uncomfortably, almost as if I fell over. It took all day for a fraction of the imprint from the "W" of the logo to fade away off my face. Even before that I fell asleep during one of Yakko's Christmas speeches, and I almost sunk my whole head in lasagna." He said, eyeing the doctor, to see if he'd laugh at his misfortune.

Though to Wakko's relief, Dr. ScratchanSniff did not laugh, but only look at him with more curiosity. "Vin did zis start?" He asked.

Wakko scratched his head, and looked upward thoughtfully. "Uhm… for as long as I can remember, really. I know I've done it many more times, but those two are the only really bizarre and outrageous one's I can remember." He said.

"Sho you remember doing zes actions?" The Doctor asked.

Wakko shook his head and hands. "No, I don't remember doing them, I just know I did them cause Yakko and Dot have told me, or I realize I did because I wake up covered in something." He said.

The Doctor shifted in his seat, thinking this over. The symptoms where common, yet it was very uncommon to not phrase sentences without mentioning the words; "sleep walk" while describing them. He wasn't sure if Wakko knew, or if this problem was something deeper. "Vakko I--…" He started, but suddenly his siblings where right beside them.

Yakko smiled at Wakko. "Hey, Wakko, some hot chick keeps circling the topspin, wanna see if we can look up her shirt?" He narrowed devilishly. Dot gave a nasty look behind Yakko's back, feeling both ignored and somewhat sickened about knowing this perverted plot.

Wakko looked at Dr. ScratchanSniff, wondering which opportunity he should pass up… "I donno…" He said with a hand behind his head.

"She's a brunette…" Yakko said in sing-song.

Wakko's eyes widened, and a smile crept on his face. "I'm not sure…" He said.

"And she's wearing a tank top, no other 'layers' if ya know what I mean…" Yakko drooled. Wakko bit his lip and a blush appeared on his face, as did an eager smile. "On the count of three… One, Two, Three!" Yakko counted and they where off in a blast, tearing up the dust, and leaving a few dazed.

Dot rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Boys…" She said.

Once the Warners and their Doctor made it out of the park the four headed to the Warner Bros Lot again. Dr. ScratchanSniff dropped them in front of the Water Tower and then drove home. The Warners waved good-bye and turned to the Tower. Yakko smiled widely. "I have an idea! Whoever makes it to the top first, gets to decide what activity we do for the rest of the night till curfew. Rules are; no biting, no scratching, and no killing one another." Yakko said as he went up to one of the Towers legs. He waited and saw the other two grab a hold of the tower in other places. "On your mark, get set, go!" Yakko exclaimed.

For the Warners climbing wasn't anything new. Being cartoon characters they could scale anything, with the right motivation. See, to prompt a Toon to do something it naturally can't and sometimes can do you have to give them a goal, for some it can be a carrot in front of the face, others it could be revenge. For the Warners, it was for power, the fun, or the need. This night, it was for the power.

Yakko had somewhat of an advantage by scaling up the leg, mainly because the higher it got, the smaller it got, and just enough for him to wrap his hands and legs around. For Wakko it was the best, he had the privilege to scale the Tower by the smaller poles in-between the four main poles, he decided that he would swing from each one, in attempts to get higher. Dot decided to do extreme chin-ups, and rise up on the small poles in a Spiderman-like position. To be able to take Yakko Warner's place in the household was a goldmine for the youngest siblings. Perhaps they had knowledge of this opportunity to come again, but that was most likely the last thought on their minds.

Dot had a few things in her mind about what she wanted to do, and was already plotting the reactions. Wakko was already thinking the same thoughts as he watched the base of the Tower come closer. Though Wakko also noticed that he wasn't the only person closest to the base of the Tower, Yakko Warner was scaling up left main leg of the Tower. Wakko's mind raced, trying to think of a way to distract him, so much, he distracted himself from noticing Dot was now beside him.

She watched Wakko's gaze and noticed Yakko also. "Hey, Warner! You missed Andorra in Smucko's World!" Dot yelled with all her might.

This stopped Yakko, dead in his tracks. "It's called Yakko's World ya yutz!!" He yelled back to no one.

Wakko's smile broadened. He then started to climb again while thinking of all the other countries Yakko missed in his song. "Yeah! Didn't you miss Maldives too??" Wakko yelled.

Yakko snapped his head around to the source, and found Wakko. "What is I put my answers in the form of a question, Wakko!" He retorted, sliding up the pole a bit more.

"Well I heard, a lot of people where upset when, you missed, Cape Verde!" Wakko said as he tried concentrating on gripping the poles in front of him.

Yakko shook a fist at Wakko. "At least I can write neat, and capitalize my words at the beginning of a sentence!" He yelled back.

Dot was just below Wakko, she was found sitting on a pole, taking a short break. "Greenland isn't even a nation!!" She yelled.

Yakko glared at Dot. "Oh don't even get me started on you!" He yelled, pointing a finger at his sister.

Dot swiftly reached for a pole and held on to it, swinging around and placing her foot on another. "Try me!" She called.

Yakko paused for a moment; he actually had to think about this one. "It's really sad when you can't even pronounce your own name; Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third!" He yelled.

Dot grabbed a pole in front of her and swung her feet to another. "Ha! Try telling that to Isreal!" She laughed. (A.N. In Yakko's World Israel is pronounced Is-real. When really pronounced is-rai-el, incase you didn't know…)

Yakko was struck, insulted, baffled, confused, and losing his own challenge, everything that he didn't want to be at that moment. Wakko was now in the lead, with Dot close behind, but her energy level decreased in a matter of seconds, and couldn't bring herself to do another chin-up. Wakko however still had enough energy to reach body-length bars and climb on top of them. He knew he was getting to the top, and that's when he decided to scope out a certain something on the base of the Tower. Wakko's gaze on the base did not let go, as he reached out for other poles, now practically climbing a ladder.

He found it.

At the top of his aim was a small wooden brick-red colored trap door. Even if Dot didn't have enough energy, she brought herself to veer over to one of the legs on the Tower, fully confident she was going to win this. She had already lost sight of Wakko, but she had noticed Yakko was at the same height as her on the other leg. With all of her might she dragged herself up the Tower leg. Wakko smiled broadly and reached to the trap door handle, with his legs wrapped around a pole, and one hand on it also, his free hand tried to attain the door's handle. Suddenly his hand grabbed thin air. This almost caused Wakko to loose balance, but he caught it quickly, and then stood on the pole, on his tiptoes, as he tried his hardest to grab the door. Though no matter how much he tried every attempt failed when he struggled to keep his grip on the pole below him. Suddenly it hit him. Wakko crouched down low and then jumped up to the door. In the nick of time Wakko grabbed the handle, but lost the pole below his foot. This left poor Wakko Warner dangling over 50 feet high above the ground. Wakko tried his best not to look down. When a Toon would look down, it always ended up bad. To keep the luck he still had Wakko gripped both hands on the loop of a handle, then swung himself upward a bit. Suddenly the wood on the handle began to crack, Wakko's eyes widened at the sound. About on the third try, his toes reached the inside of the trap door's frame. Wakko smiled, but didn't want to get his hopes too high. Wakko tried with all his strength to pull himself up, and successfully did. He quickly grabbed the inside of the wooden frame inside the Tower and used his other hand to close the door and lock it tightly.

"Whew!" Wakko sighed.

Wakko decided to look up at his situation, and found his cheaply made ladder. The side of the ladder and all around him was wood, but the boards across the frame were everything imaginable. Wakko gripped a monstrous tire, and climbed over it, then a dead fish; he even grabbed a sideways fire hydrant, a lousy Dell Computer Tower, a lamp, a chair, a bunch of rubber bands, a microphone stand from a band, a diner chair, a plastic storage box, bricks, a director's chair, a street light, a frying pan, a toilet, a park bench, a statue, a car, a bicycle, a lawn chair, a mailbox, Elvis on a couch, a neon arrow pointing upward, a whole bunch of Legos, a warning sign, a no parking sign, a parking meter, a yield sign, a bunch of soda cans in a row, a small rock climbing wall, a no exit sign with the 'no' painted over with yellow colored paint, a monitor, a cannon, a school desk, a phone, a please read me sign, a big bell, a warning sign, a guitar, and a stop sign. That was when Wakko opened the door above him and popped his head out to find he was in his room. He raced out his doorframe and to the Tower's entrance, to find it was still locked. He smiled and showed his tongue, then opened it to find nothing there.

Suddenly a hand reached up over the railing, Wakko's eyes widened to see who it was. The arm brought forth the body and revealed it to be Yakko, panting, out of breath and out of energy. Soon another hand came up, but this time it was Dot's. She threw her leg over the base of the Tower and rolled on the platform, breathless. Her efforts only revealed the true champion; Wakko.

"How…" Dot panted.

Wakko stood up proudly and beamed with pride. "You… used… a lil help here?" Yakko complained. Wakko's eyes widened at his older brother's situation, then grabbed him and pulled him up on the platform by his arms. "Yeah, I used the trap door again." Wakko smiled.

"One of these days I'm gonna find that trap door of yours…" Yakko said as he got up and cracked his back. "So what're we doing Wakko?" He smiled.

"I had it, I almost had it…" Dot said with more energy this time. Though this energy wasn't very positive, her strength was coming back to her. "I almost beat you, I could've been both of ya." She slurred as she got up.

Yakko looked to Dot with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah well you didn't." Yakko said, and then quickly looked to Wakko, found pondering over his situation. It took over a minute before the silence drove Yakko to say something. "Don't hurt yourself." He told Wakko.

Yakko said it inside his mind while Wakko shouted it to New York. "Let's stay up and watch Don Knotts videos, while eating vanilla ice-cream!" He exclaimed.

"Don't you mention that _every time_ you think about something we could do?" Dot asked plainly.

Wakko thought about that for a moment, he figured it was true, maybe it was time for something new. "Play tag?" He asked.

"Yeah, 'tag' for the next two hours, after climbing up scaffolding." Yakko said.

Wakko somehow knew that if he had won this would've happened. "Crank call Tim Allen?" He asked sheepishly.

Yakko slipped an arm around Wakko caringly. "Tell yea what Wakko you stay here and think about what to do, while we go jump off the Empire State Building." Yakko said sarcastically.

"Because of the boredom from gawking at you while you think of something to do." Dot said.

Wakko let out a nasty glare and shook out of his brother's arms. "Fine you know what--…" He started. Suddenly Wakko had the greatest idea, the best idea in the world. As this idea slipped into mind, a smile crept on his face, slowly, so that his siblings could see his tongue slide out of his mouth. "Let's all make Vanilla Ice-cream Sculptures!" Wakko exclaimed.

Yakko smiled. "Now that's an idea!" He said.

"We haven't done it in awhile…" Dot mentioned.

With that the Warners went inside the Water Tower closing the door behind them. Wakko raced to the kitchen, as the other two waited in the TV area. Wakko stopped in front of one of the kitchen walls; he placed one of his long ears on the wall and knocked on it. He had already found the solid wall, and crouched down to face the molding on the kitchen. His fingers popped open the molding and he reached inside, Wakko felt around until he found a leaver. With a jerk the leaver was pulled and his hand slipped out of the gap in the wall, and quickly closed the molding. Wakko stood as he heard his creation move, there was 'squeaks', 'beeps', even some 'bops', and 'screech's'. Suddenly it sounded as though metal was on metal, and the wall popped out of place with a loud 'creek', and opened in front of Wakko. He smiled, his tongue hung loose and he went inside. Stacks upon stacks of cartons of ice cream stood inside the wondrous freezer. Not just any type of ice cream either; it was all plain vanilla. _"Though Yakko's lactose I remember him saying something about being able to eat ice-cream…" _Wakko pondered as he grabbed a bunch of cartons. He ran out of the freezer and dropped the cartons on the ground, before he could spin around to go back Yakko's voice stopped him.

"Hey Wak? Got the Gag Bag?" Yakko asked.

Wakko turned around and faced his brother with a smile. "Yeah sure…" He said as he tossed his older brother a small tan bag.

"Thanks."

"No problem…" Wakko said as he turned to the kitchen. Once again he ran into the freezer to grab some ice cream. As soon as Wakko's arms where full he ran back to the room and put down the piles of cartons. Before Wakko turned back, he gaped at the pond, noticing something different about it. The water was now turned to ice, and Yakko was standing beside it with the Gag Bag open. Yakko turned to Wakko, who had to blink a couple of more times to realize what had happened.

Yakko let out a small high laugh before he spoke to explain. "There was a blizzard in it…" He smiled.

Wakko rolled his eyes and kicked air just before he started over to Yakko, to grab the bag from his brother. "Now I'm gonna haffta get a new one…" He complained.

"Yeah, you wanted to make ice cream sculptures…" Yakko pointed out as he handed the bag back.

Wakko took it back and put it behind his back, then turned to go to the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah." He said.

Suddenly Dot went right by him with a couple of cartons in her hands. As soon as she put them down she rose and smiled at Wakko. "I thought you might wanted some help." She said.

Wakko blinked for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah! That'd be great Dot, thanks!" He said.

With two Warners on the job it was easy for the ice cream to pile up. Once they where done they gave 23 cartons to each Warner, though Wakko stayed behind to judge. Once they got the ice cream out of the cartons and laid out in a pile on the pond Wakko spoke. "Alright you guys, the subject is monuments. You have 15 minutes. Whoever wins… gets to pick something out of the Gag Bag." Wakko told them.

"And their pick of a movie on Wacky Wednesday movie night…" Yakko smiled.

Dot folded her hands and stretched them to crack the joints. "Then let's get started." She said.

Wakko held out his wrist and watched the clock. "You can start… now." He said.

With that Yakko and Dot went to work with the piles of ice cream. In only a matter of seconds the two Warners started to form their masterpieces of replica artwork. Wakko kept his eyes on the watch, knowing it wouldn't necessarily take the two fifteen minutes, in fact most likely shorter, but five minutes seemed a bit too much. Yakko mainly formed his ice cream in the shape of a large cube, while Dot's was a taller rectangle. Wakko had a vague idea of what the two where making, but still kept most of his time on the watch. Dot was the first to start carving away the ice cream to make her sculpture, and started at the bottom first. She worked around the bottom and Wakko began to make out feet and some kind of robe. Wakko then noticed Yakko was starting from the top of his, and started to form a head of some sort. Dot licked away some ice cream to generate folds in the robe she was making, and Yakko used his teeth and fingers to form a face. Wakko looked back at the watch to notice he somewhat lost track of the time. "Ten more minutes." He claimed.

With that being said Yakko and Dot worked faster, Yakko dug at the ice cream while Dot did the same. The form of their statues where so familiar Wakko knew exactly which sculptures they where doing. Yakko got off of his figure and pondered at it for a moment, he then got an amazing idea. With one leg in the air he spun his legs around in a Tasmanian Devil-like fashion, suddenly Yakko spun around the figure and formed it even faster. Dot noticed her competition and started her legs up in a Road Runner fashion. "Five more minutes…" Wakko counted.

Suddenly Dot stopped and Yakko stopped a fraction of a second after her before they both claimed; "I'm done!" at the same time.

Wakko sat there, amazed, as Dot threw her arms behind her to present her masterpiece. "Behold, Lady Liberty!" She said.

I- it was in fact a smaller replica of the Statue of Liberty. Wakko slowly turned to Yakko as he presented his. "And right here before your very eyes, is Honest Abe…" He claimed. Yakko's did in fact look like the Abraham Lincoln statue.

Wakko's eyes swifted back and forth. He was going to have a hard time choosing this one.

* * *

A.N. And that's why he needs your help! Vote for your favorite monument, and hopefully it'll win in the next chapter! Thank you all for your kind reviews... 

Another one wouldn't hurt...

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own anything in this story. All characters belong to Warner Bros. Not me.

**Chapter Three**

Wakko held his index finger against his mouth, with his others around his chin, while his other arm was behind his back, as he observed the two sculptures. This was definitely a hard one to choose. Both were worked on fabulously, there where no signs of disorder. The ice cream was perfectly molded to look exactly like the monuments of The Statue Liberty and Abraham Lincoln. Wakko stood in front of both once again and tapped his right foot as he pondered over them.

By this time the other two Warners found themselves on the island in the middle of the now frozen lake, cuddled together and sleeping soundly. Yakko was found holding his sister, as her tail curled around his legs, and his left hand in her right, they looked adorable in that moment, however Wakko paid no attention. You couldn't really blame them, it was already nine PM, but Wakko woke them up with his decision anyway. "I got it!" He exclaimed, causing the sleeping siblings to jump five feet off the ground. Just then the two land in front of Wakko, eagerly awaiting his choice. "The winner is…" He said slowly. He suddenly stopped and looked at them again, placing a finger on his hat, scratching it. "Uuh…" He said.

With a horrible glare Dot looked at Wakko. "Get on with it!" She yelled, somewhat blowing Wakko back.

The middle sibling regained his place, raised his arm with an extended index finger. "Yakko! With Abraham Lincoln!" Wakko exclaimed.

Dot's jaw dropped, she then picked it back up as Yakko began to jump in the air. "Woo hoo!" He exclaimed. Yakko safely landed and began to do "the running man" on the ice lake.

Dot carried a narrow glance at Yakko. "You need dancing lessons… badly." She commented.

Yakko suddenly slipped backwards and landed on his back. He got up and carried a firm look to his sister. With a pointed finger Yakko waved it at Dot. "Says you." He smiled.

"Winner gets to pick from the Gag Bag, and choice of movie on Wacky Wednesday." Wakko smiled as he handed Yakko his Gag Bag. Yakko smiled widely at it, he grabbed it, and started to feel around inside of it.

The youngest observed Wakko and placed her hands on her hips. "And what about the loser?" Dot asked.

Out from his mallet space Wakko drew out some spoons. "You get to help me eat all of this." He smiled, with his tongue hang down on the edge of his mouth.

Dot grabbed a spoon and looked at her reflection inside it. "Oh joy." She said lamely. "If I don't wake up tomorrow I probably have a massive ice cream hang over… or I died of too much trans-fat." She announced as she walked over to her sculpture. "And make sure Mel Gibson comes to the funeral." Dot said.

Yakko was found still moving his arm around inside the Gag Bag as Wakko joined her and started to eat the sculpture. Once he finally obtained something Yakko tried to pull it out, and surprisingly struggled with doing so. After moving his arm a bit more his clenched fist wriggled free of some other various objects and Yakko pulled it out of the bag.

At first it seemed like he grabbed nothing, just his clenched fist and the tampered Gag Bag. Though something squirmed in his hand, and Yakko instantly opened it to find a small lizard, a live blue belly lizard inside the palm of his hand. Yakko blinked at it with his black eyes for a moment, and then noticed it moved from the center of his hand to his index finger. The oldest Warner gave it a smile as it opened its mouth revealing its pink fleshy tongue, but suddenly his smile faded once it took a bite of his finger. "Yow!" He yelled.

Suddenly his two siblings turned and stared at Yakko, who had his hand now arms length away from him and the lizard only hanging on by Yakko's index finger. Wakko smiled as he got up and went over to his brother. "Hey! That's a Fence Lizard, a.k.a. a Blue Belly." Wakko said as he gently grasped the reptile; with the touch of his fingers the lizard let go of Yakko's. Wakko flipped it over; he then revealed it's blue stomach on the grayish tan tone of the lizard. Wakko took his pinky and rubbed it, suddenly the lizard sat upright and attacked his smallest finger. "Yow!!" Wakko exclaimed. Wakko held the lizard to his eye level and stared at it. "He's a snapper." He smiled.

Yakko furrowed his eyebrows at Wakko and took the lizard gently off Wakko's finger. "And he's mine." He said.

Dot gave a grossed out face to her oldest. "You're actually going to keep that thing?? It's like a mutated over-sized cricket! It's revolting." She exclaimed.

Wakko turned to Dot. "No, cause, that'd be cannibalism for him if he was one, cause they eat crickets…" He smiled.

Dot's eyes went smaller, and her jaw hung open just ever so slightly. "That's disgusting!!" She cried.

"That's life." Wakko said.

Yakko smiled and placed the lizard more in the middle of his palm, and walked towards the kitchen. "That's why I'm keeping him…" He said.

Dot carried a narrow glare following Yakko as he walked by her. "Boys… what is it with boys an reptiles?" She asked, snapping her head around to Wakko.

Wakko shrugged and placed the Gag Bag behind his back. "I guess we can sort of relate to them. They're sleek, they get dirty, and they're creepy looking…" He listed.

Dot raised both eyebrows at Wakko. "They have small brains… Yep. Lot of relations there…" She smiled turning back towards her sculpture. Suddenly in a second Wakko's face was in Dot's space, glaring straight at her, causing her to back up a couple of inches. "Seesh Wakko, can't take a joke?" She asked chokingly.

Wakko took a deep breath and snapped back a few feet, now positioned below the statue made of ice cream, and then let the breath go. Dot calmed down also; glad he didn't decide to pummel her to the ground. Ah, she was a girl; it was basic codes that had him separated from her. Cartoon Psychics 102 states in the first lesson that a male can harm no femtoon. Period. It was also a code that set the females of cartoons to play as damsels in distress. The one formula of a cartoon that Dot had a deep hatred for. She hated to be the one to be in distress, she wanted to prove that she was stronger than that.

So as the night went on, after Yakko put his prize in a large jar, with some grass, poked holes in the top, and a small water dish, he went to help his siblings eat the left over ice cream. It didn't take that long since Wakko was the one eating most of it, and so once they where done the three laid down on the ice lake to rest for a moment.

"Seesh… I've never been so full…" Yakko slurred, with a hand over his bulging stomach and his unbuckled belt. Dot responded with a slight groan, and Wakko belched. Yakko rolled his eyes a bit and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'll take that as a group agreement." He said. Yakko sighed and then got up from where he stood, causing his bulging gut to suddenly disappear. He looked at the invisible audience and shrugged. "It's a Toon thing." Yakko smiled.

Suddenly Yakko's ears perked up to a sound 'crack!' it was a sound that wasn't heard often, and yet it sounded so familiar. Yakko looked around to his siblings to see if one of them cracked a knuckle or joint, but none of them seemed to have moved. So Yakko tried to move towards one of them to see if he could move them, it was already ten and it was now time for bed.

Though suddenly Yakko winced at another loud 'CRACK!' Yakko then paused with his shoulders against his head, and his standard tiptoe stance was frozen. Yakko's stance had to be the only thing frozen in that moment, and Yakko later wished he knew that sooner. Without any warning the floor beneath them was now parting, opening various gaps to the cold water below the three Warners. Wakko and Dot where now wide awake and sitting up, trying to comprehend what was going on at the moment. Yakko stayed in his stance, his right in front of his left, on his tiptoes, like he was about to creep towards something, though moving was hardly something Yakko wanted to do at that moment. Instead he wanted to get himself and his siblings out of this mess. Various, and more louder, 'crack's where heard all along the lake of the Water Tower.

"Yakko??" Dot exclaimed.

He wished he had the energy, he wish he had the stability, to yell at his siblings, to tell them not to worry, even if he was worrying himself.

--- WE INTTURPT THIS NORMAL FANFICTION BROADCAST TO BRING YOU A SHORT INFO COMMERCIAL PROVIDED BY THE WARNER BROS. STUDIO ---

Incase most of you have no clue, Water Towers are used for a purpose; to sustain a water supply to all bathrooms, sinks, and water fountains in the area. The Warner Bros Water Tower is simply there to provide everyone who works in this happy place for a water supply, so that workers can be hydrated and their needs can be filled to work more proficiently. If some weird or odd cases where to happen as, like, oh, the water inside the Tower ever freezing, all chaos would break loose and we'd probably try and melt the water back to it's liquid state, to keep our company running efficiently.

…

We would also like to point out that it is not our fault. We repeat; this is not our fault…

--- NOW BACK TO YOUR NORMAL FANFICTION BROADCASTING SYSTEM ---

Yakko suddenly noticed that none of his siblings where actually moving away from another, instead they just stared blankly at one another. "Uh, so what now?" Dot asked.

Yakko moved his feet slowly together and relaxed his shoulders, noticing the ice wasn't extremely thin. "…Okay come on you guys time for bed." Yakko announced. With that Dot and Wakko got up on their own little patch of ice and aimed for Yakko's side of the lake. Dot was the first to jump, almost gripping to a patch of ice near Yakko. Dot almost slipped backwards, but Yakko caught her, he picked her up and put her on the grass right next to him. Then Yakko himself got off and turned to watch Wakko. The middle sibling had a pair of goggles on now and some swimming trunks, with that he dove inside the water. A second later he rose out of the water on all fours. Yakko and Dot looked at him widely and ran for it, as Wakko ruffled his fur like a dog. Once he was done he got back on two legs, walked over to the huddled Warners, and smiled at his siblings.

* * *

The best thing about sleeping is that you can be a heavy sleeper, where once you close your eyes you can block out all the sound around you, and never be woken up until something is extremely loud and in your space. Though sometimes, even if it's a good thing, it can be a bad thing. When you're a heavy sleeper you sometimes can't notice the slight pressures of shaving cream inside the palm of your hand, but you can feel that nasty itch on your nose. This was always true for both Wakko and Dot. The two where profound heavy sleepers, they could sleep through anything.

Though Yakko was the opposite, being the oldest it meant you where sometimes the most paranoid, or the most aware, perhaps even felt like the most attentive person on the Earth. Sure, there are good things about being "the most attentive person on the Earth" but when it comes to sleeping it's not so good. With siblings like his, it was never good. The snoring, the noises as they would shift in their beds, the 'thump's that where heard when they fell onto the floor. These things where heard by Yakko on a good night. Many other things where heard on a bad night, defined as a night where Yakko can't even shut his eyes for more than three seconds.

This happened to be a bad night. So instead of sleeping at one thirty in the morning, he decided to crawl out of his bed and trying to adjust his eyes to the dark, defining the silhouettes of his furniture.

Normally, in every household everyone has a separate room, well, this was true for the Warners. Though this was only true if you don't count the missing ceiling. "It's more like being in a cubicle." Yakko once found himself saying. Because each of the Warner's rooms where put side-by-side, connected, it was like a rectangle split in three parts. Though instead of an opening for office workers to invade privacy, the gaps where filled with doors. Except for Wakko, of course.

Yakko sighed, still on the edge of his bed, that was crammed in the right corner of his room, he had turned on his light on his small nightstand and looked around, finding his dresser, and his desk, along with the new lizard placed on his dresser. Yakko decided to get up, revealing his pajamas that where amazingly still shaped like his kaki pants, but with red hearts on a white background… and they actually fitted him.

He decided to get up and sit at his desk. Though unlike normal desks, this one was special, it was positioned at an angle, and it had a piece of glass inside the wooden frame. On top of the white wood of his desk was a bunch of papers and pencils, though he ignored them and reached below his desk. After awhile a light appeared to shine on the glass and Yakko sat up in his seat. Looking at his tools he picked up a pencil and positioned a blank paper on top of the glass. With that Yakko started sketching, lightly brushing the pencil across the printer paper in front of him. Though after a few lines where on his paper Yakko's ears caught a noise.

"Thump!"

Suddenly everything stopped for a moment, Yakko kept his eyes on the paper, his hand frozen, and his ears twitching in all sorts of places, trying to find the source. After a few more seconds Yakko made a slight sigh and shrug, then went back to work.

Like most completely bored artists Yakko had no clue what he was drawing, but nonetheless he just let his hand guide the pencil until a thought occurred. Suddenly he thought about it, and he let a smile slide on his face. He stopped for a moment and stood from his seat to the dresser next to him. Yakko grasped the jar and pulled it towards him, observing the lizard. He then sat back down and began to draw the creature that was sitting inside his water, 'chillin' if you will. Yakko's pencil brushed the paper as he drew his new pet. Suddenly, Yakko heard a new noise, it sounded like something metal was being bent incredibly slowly. Though the noise it didn't last long, it was still loud.

After a short amount of time to recover from the sound, Yakko got up and reached for the door. Just as he was about to race out his body jerked back at the sight of—

"Wakko!!" Yakko exclaimed. Though Wakko didn't move, all he did was stare at his older brother with lowered eyelids. Not even a smile, or even his tongue showed upon his face.

Yakko blinked at him, observing him in his blue veridical striped long nightshirt, and red hat. "What are you doing up so late?" Yakko hissed, wondering if Dot was awake. Wakko did not respond to this at all. "Oh, that's right you're probably out for your midnight milk… well just so you know you won't find any in the elephant your torturing, let alone my room." He said as he grabbed Wakko by the shoulder and turned him away from his room. Amazingly Wakko happened to follow, and even stop when Yakko did in astonishment.

In between the miniature forest, and the operator station, was a long metal pipe, shaped like a soccer goal. Yakko gulped, then turned to Wakko with a nervous smile. "Heh. This is about today isn't it?" He asked.

Wakko looked to Yakko and spoke slowly. "I've got some… sad news, for Yakko Warner, winner of the National Cup…" He said in a low tone.

Suddenly, memories, pure flashbacks of this happening before; the blank look, the low voice, these where signs that Yakko had embedded into his mind. His eyes shook in pure horror. Yakko knew this wasn't going to end well. Suddenly Wakko tackled Yakko, and brought his oldest to the floor. Yakko put his feet on Wakko's chest and kicked him off. Wakko skidded backwards, at the same time Yakko flipped over, and got up as soon as he could. Yakko reached for his door, but stopped himself, he couldn't do it; he decided he had been running from this for too long.

Just in that time frame Wakko had enough time to run towards Yakko. "Let's see how you like to be smacked around!" He exclaimed, as he grabbed Yakko around the chest, and held him as high as he could. Being as skinny as he was Yakko was found almost above Wakko's head. With his arms free he had an idea. Yakko brought his arms down to Wakko's and scratched them lightly. Suddenly Wakko let go of his eldest and thus Yakko landed on top of his head.

Now positioned on Wakko's torso area, which was flat on the floor, Yakko adjusted himself above Wakko. His eyes where closed, and he was still breathing. Yakko sighed in relief. "I didn't think it'd be so easy…" He said to himself. With that Yakko picked up Wakko and carried him to his room. Yakko set his brother down and pulled the ruffled sheets over the now snoring Wakko. Yakko turned to the doorway and looked around, he gazed around his room and found his bookshelf.

After positioning himself on the opposite side of the newly made door, and much struggle, Yakko managed to pull, and push the bookshelf behind the doorframe. Yakko then looked at it once more and turned around to walk back to his room. As he passed by Dot's room the door swung open. Dot glared at Yakko, in her long pink nightgown, and curlers on her head. "What's going on here?" She asked.

"Wakko and I where watching TV, fought over the remote, and in the progress we turned up the volume really high. I turned it down, I turned it off, and I told Wakko to go to bed. And you should do the same." Yakko explained. Dot shot a weird look, but then made a small 'humph' and shut her door. "Man, I must be getting good…" He said softly.

With that Yakko walked to his room and went inside, he shut the door and positioned himself in front of his desk again. He then looked over his paper and found he had only started on the head of his Blue Belly Lizard. Yakko looked around and picked up his pencil, and then started to draw again. Soon Yakko started to hear the snoring of his sister sibling, and he winced at it. Though snoring was also his sleep habit, he hated to hear it. With a sigh Yakko continued to draw the eye of his pet, and somewhat shuttered at the thought of how much it reminded him of Wakko's blank look.

It was scary, never knowing if Wakko's there or not. Maybe he was there, but who knows. All he knew was that Wakko becomes irrationally violent in his sleep, the very reason he put the locks on his door. Yakko then heard a new noise, a small "creek". Yakko slammed down his pencil and opened his door, though he didn't find anyone at the door.

"Creek"

He heard it again, but this time behind him. Yakko slowly shut the door, looking around carefully inside his room.

"Creek, creeek, creek… creek."

Yakko was now completely frozen. Suddenly a figure jumped down from the wall separating Dot's room from Yakko's. He turned and found Wakko. "Oh, come on!" Yakko yelled.

Wakko took his fist back and then aimed a punch at Yakko. Bull's-eye. Yakko was struck and smacked across the room. "Ugh…" He groaned as he tried to get up.

Instead Wakko decided to help him. He grabbed his older brother by the skin and positioned his glazed eyes in front of Yakko's. "I'll show you what it's like to get smacked around." He said.

With that Wakko tossed Yakko away, and Yakko fell to the ground. "You can't even take, a joke?" Yakko exclaimed, as he got up and swung his fist at Wakko.

Wakko grabbed the fist and twisted it around, normally, this would have broken any arm, but Yakko only smirked. "You of all people should know we don't have bones." He said. Wakko only glared at him, taking that as a queue Yakko kicked Wakko to the ground and placed a foot on his head. "Alright! Time to talk to your big bro, tell him all your problems, it's not like I'm getting any sleep anyway." He said lamely.

A low growl came from Wakko, and it suddenly turned into a yell. "I'll smack you! I'll give ya what you deserve!" He exclaimed.

"And what is that?" Yakko asked.

Trying to force himself up, Wakko placed both of his hands on the side of his body, and tried to lift himself up, but had no luck. "I'll smack you! I'll keep doin it until you're lifeless, lifeless you hear?" He yelled.

"Yeah I hear ya. Ooooh, I'm so scared. He's gonna smack me. Wait… why does that sound familiar? Come on Wak keep talking to your brother, I can be here all night." Yakko said.

"You aren't my brother!" Wakko exclaimed.

This struck Yakko hard, he almost fell backwards, and in the process he let go of Wakko's head. So Wakko got up and glared at him, as Yakko gave an angry but confused look. Wakko came charging at Yakko and Yakko met the lifted hands with his. Without realizing it the two where suddenly playing "Mercy". Yakko pushed back Wakko's hands in anger and confusion. "What gave you that idea dearest?" He asked.

"It's not an idea, it's a fact!" Wakko exclaimed as he forced his arms towards Yakko.

"Oh really?" Yakko said through his teeth.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye Yakko heard a loud "Clang" and Wakko's grip instantly loosened. He then fell to the floor and Yakko was then forced to look at the source. Dot, with a frying pan in her hand.

She tapped her foot angrily, then dropped the frying pan and grabbed Wakko by the wrist. Dot was then dragging Wakko out of Yakko's room, while Yakko followed. "I'm sorry that we woke you up, Dot." He said.

Once she found Wakko's door she noticed the wooden wall. Dot glared at the bookcase and kicked it over. She then tossed the limp Wakko onto his bed and turned to face Yakko. "If you two wake me up, one more time… It's going to be the end of Warner brothers, along with that lizard of yours." She hissed. Her hand pushed Yakko aside to get to her door, but Yakko followed.

"Why the lizard?" He asked.

Dot turned around and glared at Yakko. "I don't like him." She said, and with that she slammed her door in Yakko's face.

Yakko then faced the direction of his door, and went inside his room. He turned off the lights and then lied in bed. Yakko sighed and gazed around the room. He had no idea how to explain any of this; he hoped that no one would ask about it. Yakko remembered that he told himself that once he knew what was wrong, he'd explain it. Though for now, he'd try to keep it to himself.

"_You aren't my brother!"_ that phrase rang inside his head. Why would Wakko say that… in his sleep? Maybe Wakko was seeing things. Who knows? With that Yakko fell fast asleep, hoping he'd get more answers tomorrow.

* * *

A.N: Sorry if I spelt stuff wrong or if I made huge grammar errors or I had lack of creativity and descriptiveness. I wrote most of this around 11 PM. thank you all for your reviews. I'd be really happy to see more. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I don't own anything in this story. All characters belong to Warner Bros. Not me.

* * *

** Chapter Four**

It wasn't until nearly after breakfast the three actually started talking to one another. Yakko was caught in his own deep thoughts, while Wakko was just plain hungry, and Dot was wondering why Yakko hadn't talked in a little while during their meal. Suddenly Dot couldn't help but think of last night, and she thought her brothers where due for another guilt trip. "It sounded like you guys had fun last night…" Dot said as she began to cut the rest of her pancake.

If anyone heard Yakko at that point, they would've called an ambulance, but instead his siblings only stared at him as he choked on his food. Yakko finally swallowed his pancake correctly and gasped. "Ha! Uh, well, uh." He stuttered. Yakko was now mentally yelling at himself, he couldn't understand why he was stuttering, he was Yakko, and he never ran out of words! And yet Yakko failed to think of an excuse while in his deep thinking. How could he be so dumb, thinking that he'd escape a full day without seeing Dot's wrath? He felt helpless as he thought of Wakko's reaction… that was exactly what he said.

Wakko slowly swallowed his egg and threw his gaze on Dot. "Last night?" He asked.

Dot furrowed her eyebrows at him. "You don't remember, waking me up last night?" She yelled. Wakko shrunk in his seat somewhat and shook his head. Dot calmed down for a bit. "Man I must've slammed that frying pan over your head a bit too hard then…" She wondered.

"Frying pan? Over my head!" Wakko exclaimed as he dropped silverware on his plate, and sat up straight, to grab his hat.

As Dot reached for her milk she made a smile, she couldn't help but feel somewhat proud of herself. Yakko stood up straight in his chair and glared at Dot. "Yeah! I mean, the way he conked out you can't blame him for forgetting all of last night. You should be ashamed, hitting your brother that hard…" He said sternly, relived he had finally found the perfect excuse.

Wakko looked to Yakko, still confused, but a little bit enlightened. "Is that why I woke up with a headache the size of California?" He asked.

"Probably…" Yakko told him.

After gulping the last bit of milk in her mouth Dot spoke. "Oh alright, I'm sorry Wakko." She said.

Loosing his grip on his hat Wakko placed his hands to his sides and looked at Dot. "Uh… apology accepted?" He said, still wondering what exactly went on last night.

"What's the schedule for today oh oldest brother of ours?" Dot asked. Not even paying attention to his surroundings Yakko only stared at his plate. Ugh, he could still feel some of the pains on his back from being thrown on the ground so much. Dot looked at the invisible screen and pointed a thumb at the spaced out Yakko. "Oldest kid syndrome…" She stated. She turned to Yakko and leaned over the table. "HEY! Yeah, Earth to Yakko this is your lovely stewardess speaking, asking you to- snap out of it!" Dot yelled.

Once she was done he decided to speak. Yakko had already caught the message at the first word she began with; he only looked at her oddly. "Uuuh… okay. If you must know we aren't really doing much today, I thought we'd all pay a visit to Scratchy and spend the rest of the day doing whatever." He said with a small shrug.

Dot hopped up out of her seat and grabbed her plate and silverware, along with Wakko and Yakko's. "What, did he call again?" She asked.

"Nah, he talked to me about it yesterday while I watched Wakko pretend to throw up in the trashcan." Yakko said as he got up from his seat.

Wakko let his tongue fall beside his smile. "Classic…" He said as he got up to stand near Yakko. For a while Yakko watched Dot clean off the plates, then noticed Wakko standing beside him. "Uh. Wakko, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure!" Wakko smiled.

Before Yakko budged he watched to see if Wakko would move, and to his expectation Wakko didn't budge. Yakko grabbed him lightly by the shoulder and walked him out of the kitchen. "Middle kid syndrome…" He mumbled. (A.N: Sorry if it seems like I'm over-use the whole Sibling Syndrome thing. Oo It's the last time, I promise!) "Look, Wakko, I wanted to say I was sorry about yesterday." Yakko said.

Wakko looked at him oddly and slipped away from his grasp. "What? No, it's fine Yakko, you and Dot where just having fun." He said with a smile.

"Exactly. We where having fun, but where you?" Yakko asked.

Realization swept over Wakko's face, and wiped away the smile. "No." He said truthfully.

Yakko stopped to look at Wakko. "Wakko, you gotta realize that you can't let other's push you around to do something that you don't want to do. Even if it's us." He told him.

Thoughts began to conjure inside of Wakko's head, along with many questions, and one happened to slip out. "You went to go see The Pursuit of Happyness without us didn't you?" Wakko asked.

With a frown and a lame expression Yakko took a deep breath. "Well somebody had to make sure that movie was appropriate for your guys. That's besides the point though…" He said.

"How'd you know it was bugging me?" Wakko asked.

"Let's just say it hit me like being thrown across the room. It took me a moment to realize where I was and once I knew I hit the wall." He said, remembering all the events of the night before. Wakko's eyes traced immediately to the floor, as he swallowed hard. He was about to say something, but Yakko spoke first. "Uh. Can I ask you a question?" Yakko asked.

"Uh, isn't that why you wanted to talk to me?" Wakko asked.

With narrowed his eyes a bit to his brother, he decided to not to comment on that question. "Truthfully, no matter how stupid this sounds, you have to answer." Yakko told him.

Wakko was quickly loosing interest in the conversation. "Sure, sure." He said as he waved a hand to Yakko.

His older brother took a deep breath; contemplating weather he should go any further. "I'm still your big brother right?" Yakko asked.

A confused look was painted all over Wakko's face as he looked at Yakko. "Why would you ask that, did the birth certificates finally come in?" He asked, but shortly afterward noticed Yakko's sincere look, and then sighed. "Of course you're still my big brother." He said.

"And… you're still my lil bro right?" Yakko asked.

Wondering if there was supposedly some horrible pun at the end of this conversation Wakko somewhat rolled his eyes. "Of course I am! What on earth makes you think-…" He started.

"You know I love you, right?" Yakko asked.

Suddenly Wakko's shoulders disappeared in his sweater, astonished and completely confused as to why Yakko would ask these questions. "Of course Yakko! You're my big brother, my main squeeze, the Knotts in my Don, I'll always be you're little brother, and I will always love you." He explained, and then paused to look at the invisible audience. "As creepy as all that sounds…" Wakko commented.

Yakko smiled and grasped Wakko in a hug, though he showed happiness, Yakko was still frustrated. This only made his investigation harder for him, Yakko was now back to square one, with his scientific question; Why Wakko would say Yakko wasn't his brother.

Heh. Mentioning square one reminded Yakko of Dr. ScratchanSniff's situation with him and his siblings. The Doctor knew the first and last thing about the three kid's personalities and likes, but still had no progress on their sanity. Yakko decided that today he'd give Dr. ScratchanSniff a run for his money. He couldn't solve this alone, he needed guidance, he needed help, and more than anything, he needed a friend. Scratchy was Yakko's ticket, and hopefully the Doctor could give some insight on not only his brother's thoughts but maybe some hints or clues on why Wakko would yell something like that in his sleep.

"Whaddya **mean** you can't tell me what Wakko discussed with you??" Yakko exclaimed.

The cool and relaxed older brother act had instantly failed, with the Doctor mentioning that he isn't allowed to tell Yakko about Wakko's session. Yakko was now positioned upright on the p-sychiatry chair, looking like a deer in a pair of head lights on a dirt road, except the only thing about the analogy was that Yakko had hit a brick wall in his investigation, not a car. Nervously, Yakko's black eyes traced the room before him; it was green, like it had always been, with a desk in the far corner along with a bookshelf and a large window that had a perfect view of the Water Tower. The Doctor was positioned to his left in a big leather chair holding a notepad and a pencil. Otto sighed, wondering why he was being asked such a question, when he hasn't even met with Wakko yet. "Like I shaid, I cannot tell you about Vakko's session with me…" He said.

Yakko waved his arms around, now raised on his knees. "But I'm his older brother!! I'm the only thing he's got! You tell parents of deranged children about their progress, don't you? I'm the closest you're gonna come to. I _have to know_. You have no idea how much this has been bugging me Scratch." He told him, followed by a quick hand over the mouth. It was a reflex, a dumb, stupid, reflex that he wish he never had. Some times he could control it, but in this case Yakko had blabbed something he shouldn't, and had now made a bigger, more obvious, deal out of it.

Scratchy only looked at him, as Yakko gulped hard and took the hand off of his mouth. "Vat hash been bothzering you Yakko?" He asked curiously, wondering why exactly Yakko was being courteous to him and giving so many inner thoughts than before.

Cursing inside of his mind Yakko sighed and plopped back on the couch. "Wakko has a sleeping problem." He said. Dr. ScratchanSniff took a long pause, wrapping his head around that sentence, deciding weather he should comment on that or not. "He sleep walks, all the time…" Yakko said.

With relief the Doctor sighed and made a small laugh. "Oh Yakko, Shleep Valking ish not a problem, it iz natural for some…" He explained.

Yakko shook his head. "No, for Wakko; it's a problem. See when Wakko goes to sleep in a fowl mood, or perhaps even during the day something happened to him that he doesn't approve of, he sleeps…well, he starts taking out his anger on everything." He explained.

The Doctor shook his head. "Yakko, zat ish vhat sometimes comes vith ze shleep valking. Not many contain rage vonce ashleep and zey are valking, but some do." He explained.

Suddenly Yakko felt a bit more frustrated, he wasn't getting it at all! This was his brother that they where talking about, not other people. Yakko sat up again. "You don't understand! When I mean anger I mean_anger_… He goes on a rampage sometimes! Though it only lasts until something knocks him silly over the head, then he conks out and wakes up like nothing ever happened." He told the Doctor.

Dr. ScratchanSniff took the time to look at the distress in Yakko's eyes, the worry, the frustration, and he then saw it… the guilt. "Because yous make it sheem like nozeing happened…" He finished for Yakko.

The Toon paused, and took the time to look at his feet for a while. "I… I don't tell them because, I don't know anything about it, and I'm afraid I'll look like an idiot." He admitted, with his ears lowered, his tail in a curled up position, and his eyes less bright than before.

Unexpectedly a knock came at the door to their left, and it opened to reveal the goddess of all p-sychiatry; "Helloooo NURSE!" Yakko exclaimed, suddenly feeling all the merrier as he dashed across the room just to leap into the woman's arms. "Just to let you know, Doctor, Yakko has been in here for over ten more minutes than usual…" She said.

The Doctor blinked at the sight, noticing Yakko's tail was now happily twitching, it was odd but the Doctor never realized that their tail could show, or match their expressions. Suddenly he snapped himself out of the daze and looked at Mrs. Nurse. "Oh, yesh, vell, if you could bring in Vakko now…" He said.

"Alright…" H.N. replied, still holding Yakko as she walked out of the doorframe.

Surprisingly a big red, white, blue, and black blur came racing inside the room, closing the door in the process, and jumped onto Scratchy. It just happened to be Wakko, who gave him a plunger-like kiss on his lips. "Muwah! Did 'j ya miss me??" He asked.

The dazed Doctor only looked at Wakko oddly. "Please, just, sit down Vakko…" He told him.

Wakko jumped off the Doctor and onto the couch-like chair as Scratchy straightened his shirt and flipped to a new page in his notebook. Wakko looked at it widely and smiled. "Ooh! Can I see it?" He asked.

"I zought we've been zrough zis before Vakko…." Dr. ScratchanSniff said softly.

His eyes became a bit wider as he made a sad face. "But I'm hungry!" Wakko whined.

The Doctor looked to the invisible audience, and then looked back at Wakko. "You're alvays hungry…"

"Just one page?" Wakko asked.

With a hard look, it seemed like he wouldn't give anything to Wakko for beans, but when Wakko least expected it the Doctor tore off the blank page in front of him. He crumpled it up and threw it in Wakko's direction. The Toon leaped up to catch it, and started to gnaw on it, as if he was a puppy who was teething. "Vakko, I deshided to talk more about zese shleeping problems you've been facing lately… Vat else do you know about your shleeping habits?" The Doctor asked.

Noticing the look Wakko only peered at the Doctor with his eyes, seeing as he was on his stomach using his "paws" to hold down the piece of paper. Wakko then flipped over, with his left hand over his head, the paper in his right, and one leg over the other. He took a small bite out of the paper as if it where an apple. "Well…" He started, but stopped to take his time chewing his bite. Once he swallowed he carried on. "Yakko tells me I snore. And Dot tells me I sometimes bark like a dog. Though… today was different." He told the Doctor.

"Oh? How sho?" Otto asked.

"Well, I woke up with the biggest headache, as if I was recovering after being at a Def Leppard concert, like I stood in front of the speakers the whole time." Wakko explained.

Now the Doctor realized that Wakko probably had another "rampage" and Yakko had to settle him down by knocking him over the head. "Go on." He said, taking notes.

The boy decided to eat the rest of his paper, and then continued. "Well, I woke up, and Dot told me that she hit me over the head with a frying pan, because I woke her up last night." Wakko explained, and decided to shift in his seat a bit. "Though, I don't remember waking up anywhere besides my room, exactly where I fell asleep. Do you know what's wrong with me?" Wakko asked.

The Doctor lifted his eyes from the paper he was writing on and took a breath, but stopped. _"I… I don't tell them because, I don't know anything about it, and I'm afraid I'll look like an idiot."_ Yakko's voice said as it ringed inside his head. "Vell… why don't you tell me a little bit more about zis morning… and I'll shee vat I can tell you…" The Doctor told him.

"Well, Yakko seemed to remember last night too, but he wouldn't tell me…" Wakko said.

Dr. ScratchanSniff looked oddly at Wakko. "Vhy, did you ask?" He asked, trying to recall Yakko mentioning Wakko on his case about this so-called "problem".

Wakko somewhat shrunk in his seat. "Well, no, but I was hoping he'd tell me." He said.

Keeping secrets was hardly ever a problem for Otto, but something was just different about this situation, he couldn't let Wakko become in a depressed state, though he didn't want to make him angry, nor Yakko angry. So when he finally came to his conclusion of how to tell the tale the Doctor spoke to Wakko. "Vakko. I don't think your siblings know vhat's vrong vith you… but I do. It ish called shomnambulishm (A.N: translation; somnambulism), or; shleep valking." He said, purposely leaving out Yakko's theory about Wakko's violent behavior.

"Shleep—sleep? Oh, sleepwalking? Oh yeah! …I thought that was only in cartoons and movies…" Wakko pondered.

The Doctor had to refrain himself from slapping his forehead, who knew he was so in the dark about the subject? He knows about the "adult channels" yet not about sleepwalking? Where was the logic in that? Though it was Yakko's family… wait, it was Yakko's family… Yakko… oh boy. "Uh, Vakko…" Otto said quietly.

"Yeah?" Wakko replied.

Shifting slightly, nervously, inside his seat Scratchy looked at Wakko nervously. "Perhaps you and I just have zis shecret between ush okay? Heh. just leave ze explinatshions to me. Zey will know eventually, but in ze mean time I vant to learn more about your activities while asleep." He explained.

Tilting his head just a bit, but keeping his wide smile and trusting eyes open widely he responded. "Okay! Do want me to go to sleep right now?" Wakko asked.

Almost instantly, the Doctor's back went straight up. "No! Oh, ahem, I mean, not now, I have to talk with your sister now… Maybe tomorrow okay?" He asked.

Wakko merely shrugged and put his feet over the side of the couch. "Okay." He replied as he had his feet on the floor. Wakko then walked towards the door, soon after he walked out, Dot came in. "Hey Scratch." She greeted calmly.

"Oh hello Dot…" Scratchy replied.

Quickly paced, but not enough to loose sight of her, Dot walked over to the couch and climbed onto it. "Sorry if I look like a mess, the Warner Brothers where having their own kicks at night, and I hardly got any shut-eye." She said as she brought out a pillow from behind her back and put cucumber slices over her eyes.

"I'm sure zay where…" The Doctor replied lamely.

Dot furrowed her eyebrows. "Those two never know when to stop. So anyway anything new going on?" She asked, purposely forgetting she was in a psychiatrist's office.

Ignoring that last question Otto decided to ask Dot more about her situation, hopefully to get some more information on this subject. "Vat ve're zey doing last night, zat bozered you sho…" He asked.

Being instantly flared on the subject she felt was most important, Dot sat up angrily, letting the cucumber fall off her eyes to look at Dr. ScratchanSniff. "The usual! Always barking at one another, never realizing poor Dot needs her cutie sleep…" She said, now making it obvious to the doctor she did indeed have slight grey toned bags under her eyes. "Yakko told me they fought over the remote and told Wakko to go to bed, so I thought it was all good, but then I wake up again and they where fighting again. I mean, usually, Wakko isn't that sensitive when it comes to the TV, to him it's something to watch when completely bored stiff, or to play video games on like "Pong" or something." Dot huffed.

The Doctor looked at Dot caringly. "Zere, zere, if you'd like you can shleep here." Scratchy offered, mentally wondering if Wakko wasn't the only one with this "problem".

Dot lied back down on the couch and sighed. "Nah. Yakko says he wants us to go to the park after this. If this is going to be short than just tell me." She said.

"Vell…" The Doctor started.

Dot sat up and smiled at Otto. "Great! I'll ttyl? M'kay see yea ltr! Bai!" She said as she skipped out of the office. Completely dazed, and in the dark about that joke, the Doctor only sat there in his seat, but soon shrugged it off and started to analyze all three's progress.

As soon as Dot came out of the room Yakko sat up and looked at her, she had a smile on her face, so it seemed nothing was out of order, and with that Yakko finally convinced himself to smile back. "Alright then who wants to go to Griffith Park?"

So the three went back to their Tower to get the objects they might decide to play with, or need. Yakko took out a list from his mallet space as he walked towards the main entrance. Dot pushed open the door and hopped onto the doorframe of the Water Tower. "Frisbee?" Yakko asked.

Wakko looked inside his Gag Bag. "Yep." He replied.

"Blankets?" Yakko asked.

"Got 'em." Wakko called.

"Lunch?" Dot asked.

Wakko stuck his head inside the bag. "Check." He replied.

Suddenly Yakko stood up right in realization. "Oh wait!" He exclaimed as he ran to his room. Dot looked after Yakko and decided to follow, leaving Wakko now halfway inside his bottomless bag. Dot peeked inside Yakko's room to find Yakko looking inside his glass jar. "Please tell me it's dead…" She said.

The oldest only smiled and turned around. "Watch this…" He said. He paused for a bit then smiled and threw out his arms as he spoke. "Slap my fanny!" He exclaimed.

Almost instantly Dot's shoulders disappeared, her jaw slacked open, and her eyes became a bit smaller. She was about to object but he held up a finger and twitched his ears. Suddenly, Dot heard it also, a cricket, after awhile a couple more. Yakko smiled widely and grabbed his lizard out of the jar and let it go on the floor. Dot just about shrieked, and latched onto Yakko. It took her a couple of moments until Dot knew what Yakko was doing. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me…" She commented.

"Nope! Soon all the crickets of all silent/awkward moments will be gone." Yakko smirked as the lizard scattered under his bed. Not even noticing that his smaller sister was latched onto him, he walked to the doorway and closed the door behind him. Dot then got down and the two walked to the entrance of the Tower. Noticing Wakko was now three quarters into the bag Yakko decided to pull his younger sibling by the turtleneck sweater and positioned him upright. "Time to go!" Yakko smiled, as Dot climbed out of the Tower, and Wakko followed. Yakko was the last to be out, and was the one who shut the door.

Just like that the Warner's where on their way to Griffith Park—though before they set out Yakko opened the door again with a smile. "Yes sir bob-ahroony!" He exclaimed. With a pause, Yakko stood there for a moment, waiting for it. Then he heard it; more crickets, then thousands of crickets. Yakko gave a wider smile and then finally turned around to head to the park.

It was a peaceful day at Griffith Park; barely anyone seemed to be around. Other than dog-walkers, joggers, a few of preschool aged kids, and of course the Warners. Then again, it was a gigantic park. Choosing not to scare off anyone, and stay closer to home they stayed near the wall that separated the Warner Brothers lot and the park. The three looked around and found a nice big tree to settle down under. Yakko laid down a blanket on the grass right against the tree, and Wakko put the lunch basket right in the middle.

"Hey, maybe that Nanny Flundergust _did_ teach us something…" Yakko mused.

With a pause the three looked at one another with a wide look. All the sudden the three burst into laughter. "Ha! Yeah, right." Yakko laughed.

So with the day to waste the Warners whipped out the lime green Frisbee and started playing. It was the perfect day to play this game; the spring always had that soft breeze, and not that harsh winter gust, so it made it easy to toss and catch the Frisbee. Dot clenched the edge of the Frisbee, deciding which brother to throw it to. She quickly decided that Wakko was next, and threw it towards him. Wakko immediately got on all fours and stuck his butt up in the air with his tail wagging madly. Just before it flew over him Wakko jumped up and caught it with his mouth. "Ish arughsphtt!" He tried to shout in mid air. Subtitles then appeared below Wakko stating in white text; I got it! And then they quickly disappeared. Once Wakko met the ground with only his legs this time Wakko took it out of his mouth and threw it towards Yakko.

The oldest gazed at the incoming Frisbee, and smiled as it flew over him, he then broke out into a run towards the tree they had planted their picnic under. "I got it! I got it! I--…" He started. The two younger siblings winced for Yakko as he slammed head first into the tree. Suddenly subtitles appeared below Yakko stating in white text; I don't got it! And then they quickly disappeared. As if to mock Yakko the Frisbee bounced off the tree, and landed right beside him. Yakko immediately fell over onto the blanket, and decided to lay there for a moment, as his siblings raced towards him to make sure he was alright. "Em okay…" Yakko slurred once he saw familiar faces above him.

Dot's eyes gazed over Yakko, and then trailed to Wakko's. "Maybe we shouldn't play Frisbee…" She said.

"How about you guys go to the play ground…" Wakko suggested.

With that being said Yakko sat up and turned around to Wakko. "Are you nuts? We're at the corner of Griffith Park, the biggest park around! The play ground is at least a half a mile." He said. Noticing the blank stares Yakko sighed. "Alright, tell yeah what. How 'bout a game of kick? You know, soccer ball, kicking it around for fun?" He asked.

"I'm game!" Dot said as she turned to the Gag Bag and started to rummage through it.

Though while Dot was enthusiastic, Wakko wasn't really in the mood. "Ah, you guys can play." He said as he got up.

Curiously, Yakko looked at his brother as he got up. "You sure?" He asked.

Growing a bit of a smile, and a glance upward, Wakko responded. "Yeah. I wanna see how high I can scale this tree…" He said.

Both Dot and Yakko grew an odd look, but shrugged, Dot grabbed the soccer ball she had found as Yakko spoke to Wakko. "Alright, but be careful…" Yakko advised.

Though Wakko took his warning, he didn't even bother to motion his reply, and only started to observe the tree. Yakko and Dot then made their way from out under the tree, as Wakko reached a hand on the trunk. He realized that there were no reachable branches, especially at his height, so he just had to clench his fingers in-between the bark and the tree. It wasn't until he got all fours on the tree's exterior layer that he realized; this had to be no ordinary tree. Though his mind was only on that thought for a second, once he had realized there was now one branch available for him to reach. So with bent knees, he decided to stretch them to see if he could reach the branch. Ah, he could've gone through his Gag Bag and brought out a trampoline, or a pogo stick, but he didn't want to take the fun out of all of it. Success, Wakko now had one hand on the branch, with his lower body strength Wakko half walked, and half climbed up the tree to wrap his legs around the branch.

With eyes on the branch he decided to look at his obstacles above him. To his amazement and wonder, Wakko saw that the branches where aligned perfectly to make a staircase. A very tall, thick, wooden, spiral, staircase around the tree, with huge gaps in-between the branches, but Wakko didn't seem to mind as he got up and jumped to each branch. Until about the fifteenth one, Wakko noticed something peculiar about the trunk beside him, like a streak of red passed by him, though because he jumped before taking another glance; he couldn't see what it was. Choosing to ignore it, Wakko climbed higher. Perceiving that this had taken a lot of time, and a lot of his energy, Wakko stopped to notice he was rather high. He walked slowly to the edge of the branch he stood upon, and peered through the leaves to find he had to look down to see his siblings playing with the soccer ball. He smiled, glad that his siblings where having fun, and that he managed to get so high. Wakko then turned around and looked at the tree, suddenly feeling very drowsy. He decided that he was going to sit down and lean on the trunk of the tall tree. Watching the leaves on the branches promptly, yet softly, move, he couldn't find himself to take his eyes off the sight. Without another thought Wakko dozed off.

Without Wakko's knowledge, a small brown squirrel climbed up the stairs, carefully. It was Skippy Squirrel. As the young squirrel crept up the stairway; his curiosity was driven ever more once he saw a small black tail hanging from a branch. Once there was only one step separating him from the new comer, Skippy peered over the step and took a good look at Wakko. His eyes widened and his jaw slacked a bit. Carefully, Skippy took his time backing up until he couldn't see the sleeping Warner any more, but after that, Skippy broke into a run. "I gotta tell Aunt Slappy!" He exclaimed as he dove inside the window Wakko chose to ignore earlier.

* * *

A.N: I had fun with this chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying this.

RaNdOm Fanfiction Fact!: My brother had a blue belly lizard. So my love, and his love, for reptiles inspired the idea of Yakko's new pet. x3 Doesn't make you feel all warm and fuzzy now?? (teehee)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything in this story. All characters belong to Warner Bros. Not me.**

Notice: Just to let everyone know who's been riding up my-- case (Yakko: goodnight everybody!) about Clash; I would like you all to know that I'm almost at the end of the first chapter. I've had writers' blocks one after another. And a thing called real life keeps leaving me awful messages on my answering machine… I'd wish they'd stop.

Warning: It's my first time portraying Slappy and Skippy. Gimme a break if they seem outta character, who do you think I am? Sherri Stoner? So before hand; humble apologies if they're outta tune.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Darkness, complete utter, and vast darkness was all around him. However, it only lasted until he realized his eyes where closed. Though before he could open them, he heard something. It was something that even made the darkness feel intimidated. A small chuckle was heard, with that Wakko started to open his eyes. He was even more awake when he heard laughter, but it didn't sound like anyone's laugh he had known. Even if he prayed for it to be the real world, it wasn't, it couldn't have been, for he was surrounded by dark colors of dark green, brick red, and yellow. It seemed as though there where two golden pillars that stood in the vast space he was in, and a small narrow pathway that connected the two. From the one pillar Wakko was standing on he had a perfect view of the other golden stand, a large golden throne, with many buttons, and joysticks on the armrest. The colors and the theme where an odd combination even Wakko had to admit it. But after what he saw; Wakko realized it was just right.

For before Wakko's eyes, was a small boy, not a smaller boy, but he was still small considering Wakko's height. Wakko could've sworn he could pass off as a lost sibling of his, but where's the originality in that? While the boy's pupils where black, the Cornea of his eyes where blue. His face was yellow, and his eyebrows where furrowed, but he had a wide grin. The boy's red nose was almost touching Wakko's, but Wakko was too busy gazing at the brick red hat that was placed on this odd boy's head. His tail twitched in excitement from under his dark green sweater, his gloved hands eagerly fiddled with one another, as he stood upon his white tiptoes. He was far too close for anyone's comfort, but before Wakko could object the boy backed away for him. "Hou ya doin dare Wakky?" The boy asked in a very New-York style accent.

No response could be withdrawn from Wakko's vocal chords at that moment. He searched his vocabulary and found no words. Though, he did find one; "Who…" He started.

Though before Wakko could respectively finish his sentence; the mysterious boy interrupted. "Been awhile eh? Can't even 'member ya own broda!" He exclaimed, now frowning a bit. But Wakko only gave him an odd glance, a wide, clueless look. The boy sighed a bit. "It's me; Smakky!" He exclaimed.

"Smakky?" He asked, still confused.

"Yea! Smakky!" Smakky smiled.

Wakko shook his head, now gazing at the floor, having no idea what was going on. He tried to move his feet but for some reason, he couldn't. Wakko took a second glance and saw nothing at his feet, and didn't understand why he couldn't move. "What gives?" Wakko asked, with a more frightful than whiney tone.

"Ah I made shear that in dis dream you couldn't move." Smakky said as he turned around and walked over to the golden throne. Before Wakko could respond Smakky spoke for him. "It took me one heck ova time ta figya dis whole brain out, but I think I got it down preda good dis time." He explained as he sat down on the golden chair. Smakky held up his right index finger and aimed it the control panel that was in the armrest of the chair. Once he pressed it a screen came forth, and revealed what looked like the scene he just fell asleep in, though only halfway, like his eyes where lowered. "Though I still can't figya out how ta lift da eyelids…" Smakky pondered. Wakko observed more of the control panel, and saw five joysticks, the upper joysticks where held with each of Smakky's four fingers. He tilted the top one a bit to the left, and suddenly the scene moved to the left.

Wakko suddenly caught on. "A- are you controlling me?" He asked.

Smakky shook his head as he spoke. "Nah, I'm just helpin' yea out lil bro." He said, observing a large grey squirrel on the screen.

Suddenly Wakko's eyes became smaller, he knew that small green hat, with a daisy poking out, and that smug smile anywhere. "Slappy? I climbed Slappy's tree?? This can't be good." He exclaimed, trying to move once more.

Smakky gave Wakko a small glimpse, but then directed his attention towards the screen again. "Ralax a bit, will yea Wakky?" He asked.

Creasing his eyebrows together, Wakko snapped at Smakky. "I'm not Wakky!" He yelled, now truly panicking.

"Ah, why yea talkin' all wack-o?" Smakky asked slowly, as he pressed a button on the control panel.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Wakko yelled even louder. "Exactly!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly speakers came out of nowhere, and Slappy could now be heard. "Looks like we got ourselves a heavy sleeper, eh?" She smiled.

Wakko's eyes closed, trying to get a grip on himself, trying to calm down, but all this was too much. So, if he got this straight: he was in a dream that was projecting the sub-conscience state of his mind?

Wait, isn't that what all dreams are?

Wakko had the hardest time trying to comprehend if this was really how his mind looked, or if it all was a dream, a painted picture of his future, the past, or the present state of his mind, or life. Wakko tried to interpret this dream while he could.

This Smakky guy had to represent an emotion, some kind of disorder in his life. Obviously Smakky was a controlling person, though, Wakko had been known for being laid back. Maybe he represented Yakko in his life, feeling like he was controlling him. Suddenly Wakko's own voice boomed inside the room. "That has to be it…" He said.

…

Even if it took awhile, Wakko did manage to figure out that his mouth didn't even move when he heard that. This made Wakko's eyes smaller and his hair stand straight up. Wait. Could it be?

What Wakko failed to notice was the screen as he was trying to make some sense of all this. Outside of his head, all around him, was dynamite galore. Inside of Wakko; Smakky was desperately trying to get the body to safety. He had to keep his brother out of harm's way. However, time ran out and sent Wakko flying out of Slappy's tree. Once the impact was made from the sky to the ground Smakky was jerked out of his seat and he fell forward, while Wakko still stayed in place.

Outside of Wakko's head were his siblings, who merely gawked at him. Yakko observed Wakko carefully as his brother got up, and noticed the lowered eyes. "Not again!" He yelled inside his head. Yakko abruptly turned around and grabbed Dot by the shoulders, giving her a nervous smile. "I have an idea! Let's play; freeze tag!" He exclaimed as he spun her around. All at once Yakko let go of her shoulders, got out a small remote that was grey (as seen in "Hot Bothered And Bedeviled"), and had a red button that Yakko pressed. Suddenly just Dot turned into ice, and Yakko turned to Wakko who was now leaning into his face.

Inside Wakko's head; Smakky pressed a button on the control panel, and a microphone appeared. Smakky glared at the screen, and spoke into the device.

On the outside, the grim angry, teeth-baring, glare Yakko expected wasn't there. Instead he just furrowed his eyebrows, and made a small 'humph' before turning away. "I'll deal with you later…" Wakko said.

Yakko was instantly offended, if he had something to deal with him, he'd want it straight to his face and now. This caused Yakko to run around Wakko and skid in-between him and his general direction. "Deal with me later?? Spit it out now or never." Yakko said.

Though Wakko merely shoved Yakko out of the way. "Get outta my way…" He said.

(A.N: sorry if this paragraph makes no sense, I'm just starting to figure out the New York accent) Suddenly Yakko took note of those words. He found them more confusing than insulting. "Outta? Outta…" He asked himself. Though Wakko ignored him, and stomped to the tree he had been thrown out of. Yakko followed him, still pondering over the word. "Outta?? Wait. Outta… look, Wakko, I know every single accent there is! I- I know southern, I know Indian, I know pidgin, both kinds, and I know Daniel Radcliffe, but 'outta'? That's… that's… New York English! You're talking like you're from Albany, and yet you have a Liverpool accent. Care to explain little one?" Yakko asked as soon as Wakko rang the doorbell.

Wait, Doorbell? Yakko looked to find that on the other side of their picnic area was a door. Not just any door either; Slappy Squirrel's door. Yakko's eyes went wide, and his mouth hung slightly loose as he stared at the door. Once the door opened Slappy was seen on the other side. Wakko opened his mouth, but Yakko spoke first. "Oh! Hi there Slappy!" Yakko smiled.

Slappy's eyes widened a bit, just before they narrowed. "You…" She said.

The oldest instantly knew where both Slappy, and Wakko where going. He knew that Slappy was going to go on a furious rampage, about her shows, and their notorious cameos in each episode. While he knew Wakko was about to go off about the injustice of blowing him out of her tree. He had already used the ewe joke once, and to reuse such a joke in front of a Looney Tune was considered an insult. Yakko's mind was scattered, but he rummaged through some vocabulary and brought out a sentence. "Yeaaah. Uh. Well! We just came to- uh. Apologize, for--…" Yakko started.

"Ruining my life?" Slappy asked, quite loudly.

This buttoned the sharpened orator's mouth completely shut. That was not the answer Yakko was going for, nor the correct interruption, there wasn't even supposed to be an interruption. "No… I mean Yes! I mean, kinda. But not really…" Yakko started.

What stopped him was the ever-so cheerless, angry, horrifying look that Slappy was giving him. Yakko's eyes went wider, noticing his mistake in words. "I meant, not exactly why we came, but you could say that. I meant to say that Wakko and I wanted to apologize for climbing, and putting our picnic spot, on and near your tree. Now that you mention about ruining your life, we would like to apologize for that too." Yakko said. Direct hit, Yakko had officially calmed the quickly angered squirrel, and believed that it was safe to grab her hand, and shake it. "Big fan of your work, truly, I mean what fan wouldn't want to run by on screen of one of your cartoons if they had the chance?" Yakko smiled.

"I could name a few…" Slappy smiled.

Yakko leaned up to Slappy. "But! You get the point, right?" He smiled.

The grey squirrel smiled and let go of Yakko's hand. "Yeah. I get it." She said.

The oldest Warner then stood up right, and put an arm around his smaller brother. Only to grab thin air; Yakko fell over onto the ground, and cursed in his head within impact. "Wakko's still asleep, with a short attention span, and a grudge to settle! This can't be any good." Yakko thought.

"Seems like you don't get your brother though. I think I saw him go off around the corner. Though, of course, I could be wrong…" Slappy mentioned.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-h, thanks…" Yakko said as he got up, and ran around the corner. Just like Slappy had told him he found Wakko around the corner, but had also found him rummaging through the Gag Bag. This couldn't be good.

Yakko jumped up in surprise as a bowling ball flew passed him; he readjusted himself, and saw Wakko had stopped looking through the bag, but now at him. With furrowed eyebrows, and a low growl Wakko pulled out a grenade, he bit the pin out, and threw it at Yakko.

In shock Yakko put on his best "mid-air-shocked-face" complete with a large "arrogah" sound. Quickly recovering Yakko found the grenade lightly plop into his hands, Yakko's eyes went smaller, and suddenly threw the grenade behind his shoulder as took shelter behind Wakko's Gag Bag. Suddenly a large explosion was heard, shortly afterward a large growl of frustration. Yakko's eyes peered above the Gag Bag and saw Wakko and Slappy starring each other down. The only difference was that Slappy was now completely charred. Yakko rose up from his diminutive state and stood in front of the two to object.

Bad idea.

At that precise moment, you could just say a lot of things "blew" Yakko out of character. He wasn't supposed to face the action, that was his siblings' jobs. But there was Yakko Warner, caught in a cartoon bomb fight, and boy did it ever hurt. If Yakko reflected on it now, he would have to say that Slappy was the first to throw one of the (what felt like) thousands of bombs. Surprisingly he was right. Though Wakko quickly counteracted, in fear of being the target, with his own two bombs. What felt to Yakko like a thousand bombs, only happened to be three. Once the smoke cleared the two dazed Toons looked blankly at Yakko, who once he had the strength, sat up while still sitting on the grass, appeared completely black. Basically; his face was no longer white, his gloves where also extremely charred, and the only thing that managed to keep some of it's white was his feet. Yakko instantly made a small cough, causing some of the char to come out of his mouth, and fall off of his face.

Wakko blinked at him, and then smiled a devilishly big grin. He even mustered a chuckle that Yakko certainly heard. Yakko shot a nice big glare at Wakko, and then got up to turn to Slappy. He shook off most of his char and spoke to her. "Sorry--…" Yakko started, but stopped on his own.

Slappy counteracted with a glare that Yakko put under the category of; 'Yeah, nice try, I won't fall for that one again.' "You better be." She told him.

"Cause you're now officially on Slappy's bad side!" A voice yelled from above.

Though every single inch of the muscles, in his neck and head, wanted to look upward, his smarter instincts told him not to. He expected this from Slappy; her own nephew taking her role in some of her violence, and Yakko could only imagine what weight above his head waited for him if he looked up. However, Yakko was smart; he knew that only if he looked upward, that an anvil could fall on him. So Yakko still kept the wide look on Slappy, who had put on a small smirk. "I'm, not going to look…" He said, putting his own smile on his face.

"Why isn't he lookin?" Skippy asked loudly.

Slappy looked above her. "Aaah, he's a smart one, he says he won't look…" She said.

A small groan came from Skippy. Yakko's ears picked up the sound of his feet, carrying a ton of weight down a flight of stairs, inside the tree. He had no idea how, but Skippy came around the corner with his anvil. "I just got this one for Christmas too…" He whined.

With the sight of the anvil in Skippy's hands, Yakko sighed in relief. To satisfy his natural tendencies, he decided to look upward. In this fraction of .23465712348774 halves of a second, Wakko's eyes became wider.

Taking a look inside his head, it was possible to see that the true conscience of Wakko was gaping at the scene. He saw what was above his brother, and he could bear to see him be crushed. With Wakko's heart full of worry and compassion for his older brother, Wakko jumped towards Smakky, who was too amused to notice anything. In that instant when Yakko realized that the two squirrels had successfully tricked him, Wakko leaped in mid air and shoved his brother out of the way. Though what Wakko didn't plan on, was expecting to be crushed by it himself.

Yakko's back launched into the thick tree and he shouted in pain, sure, it beat getting hit by an anvil, but it still hurt. Suddenly Yakko's eyes opened to small gasps from the two squirrels. He observed the scene in horror.

His brother's back was on the opposite side of the anvil that Yakko was facing. Yakko's older brother instincts kicking in he raced to Wakko, with relief Yakko noticed Wakko's legs where not crushed like he thought they where. However he looked to the anvil and found his brother's small tail under it. Yakko made a small gasp, pushed the anvil on its side, and picked up his brother's tail.

"Ah!!" Wakko cried in pain.

Though Yakko heard this he didn't let go of his brother's tail, instead he observed it, and saw that his smaller brother's perfect tail was now broken in half.

Wakko looked back at his brother, with wide and tearful eyes. "I thought you said we had no bones…" He said.

Yakko dropped his brother's tail, but only for a good reason, that was to hug him. "We do when we least expect it. It's a Toon thing." He said. Yakko then smiled, "Thanks Wakko…"

Skippy immediately tried to run for it, but Slappy grabbed him by his own fluffy tail, and pulled him towards the Warner Brothers. Yakko and Wakko broke instantly out of their embrace as soon as they saw her coming. Slappy gave Wakko a smile. "You remind me of a very younger version of Wesley Autrey..." She told him, once Slappy noticed the blank stare she immediately said another sentence. "Eeeh, sorry about ya tail there…" She said as she observed Wakko's mangled tail.

The oldest stood up, turned to Slappy, and smiled. "A-a-a-h sorry about blowing a grenade in your face! You know how brother wars can be sometimes…" Yakko smiled.

"Nope, no idea. Why don't you enlighten us, Yakko?" A voice asked harshly.

Suddenly Yakko turned around to the voice, and found Dot. Who was now seeping wet and glaring at him. Yakko kept his body turned to Dot, but his gaze looked to Slappy. She waved as her and Skippy went back to their home. "Eeeh, I'll leave you three alone." Slappy called. With that Slappy and Skippy where gone, and Yakko was left to face Dot.

"OH! Hi, Dot…" Yakko said.

Dot kept her glare and flailed her arms around. "Can we go home now?? I need to take a hot shower, and get some new clothes. I'm freezing here!" She exclaimed.

Yakko's surprised look softened a bit at his sister. He then looked to Wakko, who was still on the ground. "Stay here." He said, as he walked back to the picnic area they set up. "I'm starving too! Give me a sandwich." Dot complained as she followed close behind Yakko.

Wakko had no idea how Yakko could stand it, but for the time being he tried not to think about Dot. Suddenly a thought occurred to Wakko, a thought that he thought about earlier; maybe Smakky represented Yakko in his life, feeling like he was controlling him. Though, it was odd because everything that happened did actually happen while he was asleep. Maybe he wasn't a sleepwalker. Or maybe he was a sleepwalker and his dream tried to find a way to tell him in a dream. Whatever it was, Wakko needed to tell someone, and he knew Yakko was the last person on his list.

Once Yakko came back he bandaged up Wakko's tail with a white cloth, it hurt like mad, but Wakko figured out that if he kept his tail down low it didn't hurt as bad. With that the three Warners went back to their Water Tower.

Though it took awhile it was worth it, once everyone was inside and the door was shut Yakko carefully observed Wakko. He slowly lied down on the couch, lying on his stomach, and rested his head on the pillows. After Yakko mentally assured that Wakko was fine he watched Dot storm around the corner of the operator system, and towards the bathroom. After awhile he heard a door slam and winced at it. Boy she was mad, but he prayed that she'd be over it after her shower.

Yakko's ears perked up to hear something hitting the edge of the coffee table. He swerved his attention to the couch and found Wakko trying to reach for the remote. Yakko raised a eyebrow, and then walked towards his brother. "Ugh, first the coffee table's too close to the couch, and now it's too far away? One of these days I'm gonna find the right length between the two…" He commented. Yakko grasped the TV remote, sat on the armrest of the couch, and turned the TV on as he leaned on the back cushions of the couch. Wakko's eyes lazily traced the screen and he sighed. Yakko's eyes widened and looked at his bro. "Heeey, what's botherin' ya?" He asked.

"Nothin'… Say, when do we meet with Scratchy again?" Wakko asked.

Yakko shrugged. "Tomorrow I guess, nothing better to do. Can't go anywhere with a broken tail, and I can't walk around without you along for the ride! The p-sychiatry office isn't too far, you can make it." He smiled.

Wakko made a small smile; his brother was always so good to him. He was happy to return the favor by shoving him out of the way of that anvil. Even if his tail was broken, his relationship with Yakko was even stronger. Wakko liked the feeling of being closer to his brother. Yakko also felt the same way, though they both sensed it they didn't come out with it.

After all, it was kind of hard to say that your relationship with your brother is at its peek, when you're keeping a secret away from him.

* * *

A.N: YAY!! I'm done! Finally! …With that chapter I mean …I still have a lot to do with this story. Sorry if this made no sense what-so-ever. Though it probably would if you've ever heard the name; "Keeper". Yeah, if that jogged your memory a bit look his stuff up on Yahoo or Google or something, and THEN tell me that this chapter made no sense.

**Please do not forget to review! **I love reviews. And I need plenty so that I can become better at my writing. If you didn't like the chapter then say you didn't like the chapter. You CAN review even if you aren't a member of this website. If you came off of some other website and just discovered this fan fiction you can still send a review.

Though; keep in mind that I DO write fan fictions at 12 AM. If there's anything wrong with anything; it's from lack of sleep. (Also, if you see anything wrong I'll probably catch it, this has to be my least favorite chapter, so **I'm constantly updating it and looking this chapter over, and over, so keep refreshing** and maybe the mistake will disappear.)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anything in this story. All characters belong to Warner Bros. Not me.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Silence filled the Water Tower; nothing moved except for the steady breathing that the Warners accompanied themselves with while they slept. Nothing made a sound, except for the snoring of the Warners, which came with the steady breathing, as they slept. So technically, there was sound and movement, but it wasn't that important to the story line. (There goes my attempt at being descriptive…)

Wakko slept soundly on his bed, and Yakko made sure of it. After sitting beside his brother's door for more then three hours, he was pretty sure Wakko wasn't going to sleepwalk tonight. He knew that Wakko didn't, he couldn't, have a grudge on anybody this time, but just to make sure; he guarded his brother's door. Though, I guess one could say that he was guarding his sister's, incase she might be harmed.

"_Hello? Hello? Is dis thang on?"_ a voice asked.

Wakko's eyes snapped open, and he sat in the dark silence. Yakko got up off the floor, thinking Wakko was now officially asleep, and walked to his own room. Wakko looked around inside his area, wondering if anyone shared his room with him at the moment. The voice sounded so familiar…

"_Boo!"_ it exclaimed.

Wakko nearly jumped ten feet into the air, and his stomach hit the floor. He groaned a bit as he lifted himself up off the base of the Water Tower and looked around. No one was in his room. "What the--…" He started.

"_In heya!"_ the voice exclaimed.

"Where?" Wakko asked silently.

"_Heya…"_ it said again.

Wakko's expression narrowed. "Define 'heya'…" He said.

"_In you."_

Suddenly Wakko's eyes became wider and he whizzed his eyes around the room. He found his full-length mirror and went up to it. Placing both hands on the side of the mirror he stared long and hard at his face. After a while Wakko heard it again, _"Helloooo? Come on snap out of it Wakky…" _

"You!" He exclaimed.

The voice groaned. _"Yea, me! Who else would be talkin' to yea through your brain?"_ Smakky asked.

"…Swirls could…" Wakko mumbled.

There was a slight pause in the conversation. _"…Ya gotta stop rotten ya brains wit dat fan fic stuff…" _Smakky told him.

While Wakko was trying to make some sense of all this, Yakko was inside of his room, nestling inside his covers and blanket. He smiled as he thought about today; his brother had done a noble deed, and he didn't feel in his debt or anything. Though it may sound egocentric, Yakko knew he had done a lot for his siblings, and was glad that Wakko understood that. He remembered when he picked up Wakko's tail and realized that it was broken. He then sadly thought about how Wakko looked back at him, with wide and tearful eyes. "I thought you said we had no bones…" He heard Wakko say again.

…

Suddenly Yakko's eyes snapped wide open. He had never mentioned that, if he did it was about twenty years ago, and he knew that Wakko's memory wasn't all that great. Yakko instantly reminded himself of the night that Wakko attacked him in his sleep. He remembered how Wakko grabbed his fist and twisted it around. He realized that it would have broken any arm, but he was a Toon, and Yakko had expected it. "You of all people should know we don't have bones." He remembered saying.

Did this mean that Wakko was awake? Was this all some sort of sick game? Yakko had no idea, and he felt awfully helpless. So much Yakko grabbed a pillow from beside him and stuffed it over his face. He decided to grab the one his head was on too, and then he yelled inside them. He had to get it out somehow. He was so frustrated. Nothing made any sense anymore to Yakko. He felt like his brain was about to melt, or be ripped apart he didn't know which anymore.

Wakko's ears picked up the noise of aggravation, and when he could hear it; there was no doubt that Smakky could. In fact; Smakky was the first to react. _"He's gonna be afta ya again! Come on Wakky, lemme at 'em!"_ Wakko heard Smakky partially shout and whine at the same time.

Wakko paced the room, banging his hands on his head. "No!" Wakko snapped in a harsh whisper.

Smakki made a small 'tsk' before he spoke again. _"Ya keep doin' that 'an you'll end up with shakin' baby syndrome…"_ He commented lowly.

"I'll do whatever I want, and I want to go to sleep! You just need to shut-up, and stop trying to hurt Yakko…" Wakko shushed.

"_Whaddya see in him any who? He ain't ya brodda! I'm the only family ya got Wakky." _Smakky protested.

While Wakko paced his room he almost ran into his bed. "I'm not Wakky!" He snapped. Suddenly with another glance at the wooden bed and post that stuck out of the frame on his bed he got an idea. His hands gripped both sides of the wooden plank, and his head down low right beside it.

"_He- hey, whaddya doin?"_ Smakky asked.

Though he got no verbal reply, instead; Wakko responded with his head banging straight into the plank. _"WHOA!" _Smakky yelped.

Wakko instantly let go of the plank and wobbled around with stars dancing around his head. "Auugh…" He groaned.

"_Whaddya tink ya doin?"_ Smakky asked.

Wakko shook the pain off and growled lowly. "If it doesn't work…" Wakko said softly as he reached behind his back. "Hit it with a mallet." He smiled as he quickly pulled out his mallet and smacked himself over the head.

**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**

Wakko's eyes failed to open this time; instead all he saw was darkness, and heard Smakky's voice taunting him.

"_So… this is Dot's room, is it?" _

Wakko's body approached Dot's door, casting a large shadow upon the entry of Dot's room.

"_You know he spends more time with her than with you…"_ Smakky said softly.

Once the door was open it was plain to see that Dot was fast asleep. Her blankets and sheets held her cute and fragile body to keep her warm. She had a smile on her face, as she was probably dreaming of herself being in a Mel Gibson movie.

"_She's cuter than you now, and she always has been…"_ Smakky mocked.

Wakko's shadow moved towards Dot, and hovered over her. His arms where back, his heart racing, getting ready to strike. Though before he could take an inch more towards Dot, he held back, with one word; "No." He said.

In an instant, with the help of the shadow blocking her nightlight, and surprising her with his voice and presence; Dot sat up in her bed and glared at her brother. "Wakko!! Get out of my room!" She yelled. In a flash Wakko was hit over the head with a frying pan and he fell backwards and rolled out the door in a ball like state. Pain shot through Wakko the instant his tail met the floor, and it shook through his body as his broken tail rolled under his body. Almost as if the door was alive, it shut on him and Wakko was left out in front of their rooms.

Wakko rose and grabbed his head with a low growl. "Stop it. It isn't true. Dot's my sister, Yakko loves her as much as he loves me." He told himself.

Suddenly Wakko's ears perked up to the sound of feet walking across the floor of the Water Tower. His eyes snapped wide open and dove for the nearest object, and chose to hide behind the operator system. He heard Yakko's door open, and creek as he probably peered out of it to look around. Then the door shut, and Wakko sighed.

The middle sibling then peered out from his hiding place and saw no one was near him. He then started to pace the area and hit his head. "I wish you'd stop giving me these nasty thoughts. Ever since today you have to be all… villain-y…" Wakko complained softly, so that no one would hear him.

Smakky then shouted like there was no to tomorrow inside his head. _"Let meh at 'er! I'll show 'er for hurtin' ya!" _He yelled.

"Shut up!" Wakko hissed as he banged a hand against his head once more.

"_The best part 'bout bein' in hyea is dat I can read yea thoughts. One just whizzed by dat said you tink ya goin' insane. When you alreada are…"_ Smakky chuckled.

Wakko growled lowly, this was just nuts; he was talking to himself, and he needed to stop. _"Get out of my head!!"_ Wakko thought intensely.

"_No can do! Lemme tell yea, even if I wanted to, I can't."_ Smakky said.

Groaning in anger and confusion, Wakko went into his room and plopped onto his bed. The worst part of all of this was that this moment wasn't a dream. Before he was forced to enter Dot's room Wakko thought the mallet would snap him out of what he thought was a dream, but obviously it didn't work. Thus, when Wakko hit himself over the head, he accidentally let Smakky take over. Wakko was now convinced that Smakky was real, and inside his head. What was more frustrating was that Wakko had no clue how he got in there, or how to get him out. Sadly, Smakky didn't know either.

The younger Warner Brother decided to take one of Yakko's best given advice; to deal with it until you can do something about it. "Why do you want revenge on my siblings so bad?" Wakko asked.

"_Ain't it obvious? They's been hurtin' yeah. All these years I've been sittin' back an watching you go through all dis pain. It took me every night, after getting' fed up wit that big headed jerk pushin you 'round, to actually mess wit your head and get used to it."_ Smakky explained.

"And you just now figured out how to talk to me?" Wakko asked lamely.

Smakky groaned a bit before he spoke. _"So I ain't the smartest in the bunch m'kay? Yakky was the one wit the brains."_ He reminded.

Suddenly Wakko's confusion grew more. "Yakko?" He asked.

"_NO! Yakky! The tinker the plotta, the planna, the main hancho of our old group Wakky!"_ Smakky exclaimed.

"My name isn't Wakky…" Wakko groaned.

"_O course it isn't!"_ Smakky exclaimed sarcastically.

Wakko rolled his eyes. "I'm going to sleep, and I'm going to keep an eye on you while I do it, so don't try anything funny." He warned.

"_Yea, yea…"_ Smakky said.

So with that Wakko shut his eyes, and when he opened his eyes again it was instantly that he was back in the same place he was earlier in the day. But this time the screen was missing. Though instead of Smakky being in the throne, he sat in front of him, with crossed legs, and staring at Wakko. "Dare, see? I didn't do nothin'…" Smakky said.

Wakko looked in his eyes, and saw that same zeal that Yakko had once showed. Immediately, as if on queue, another screen came out of nowhere and to Wakko's left, Smakky's right, and showed that scene.

_It was a bright day, but the Warners where inside the Water Tower, Wakko and Yakko sat on the couch, and Dot was off doing something else. Wakko's hands where placed between his legs that squirmed nervously around each other. When Wakko's gaze lifted to his brother he instantly furrowed his eyebrows. "I'll tell you, but you can't laugh." He said._

_Yakko only smiled at his brother. "Alright, I promise I won't laugh." He said._

_Suddenly Wakko's look changed into a wide one and full of embarrassment. "I- I think I'm constipated." Wakko admitted, waiting for Yakko's laugh._

_Though even Wakko thought he himself would laugh out of pure mortification, Yakko kept his smile. After awhile he blinked slowly, and cleared his throat at the awkward silence. Yakko took a deep breath and looked at Wakko. "There, see? I didn't laugh." He said._

Suddenly the memory paused, and on that note; laughter rang through Wakko's head, literally. "I 'member dat one!" Smakky laughed.

Wakko instantly flushed in a deep red. "Oh! It just _had_ to be that one didn't it!" He yelled at himself. After awhile Smakky eventually stopped laughing. During that time Wakko merely looked at him, observing his movements curiously. They seemed normal, his laughter, his smile, everything, but Wakko couldn't help to feel that awkward sensation when around him. Once Smakky sat up again, and wiped a tear from his eye, he looked at Wakko with a smile.

"Do… don't you ever get lonely?" Wakko asked.

The smile instantly faded off of Smakky's face. His eyes immediately trailed to his own feet. "Not really… I… I guess so." He said, instantly changing his tone as he looked to Wakko. "But I have dis whole brain full of 'onderful memaries." He smiled. "You have an imagination like no oda. I found myself in it for almost three days! Swimmin' pools, sunshine, babes, and everyting! You also got yourself a ton of thoughts wizen inside yea brain. Well, not for nutin' but, you really should outta be sayin' your thoughts more." Smakky said.

"Why's that?" Wakko asked.

Smakky held a hand behind his head, and looked off in another direction, thinking about a situation he could put as an example. "Kinda like when yous guys went to da fair…" He said, now looking back to Wakko. "You didn't like it when that jerk-head-good-for-nottin smacked yea into the van, did yea?" He asked.

Wakko looked kindly to Smakky. "Well, no, but Yakko caught himself and said he was sorry later." He told him.

Instantly, the Toon's fuse was lit, and he burst in rage. "He shoulda said sorry when he kicked yea!" Smakky roared, causing Wakko to fall backwards. Noticing Wakko fell Smakky got up and leaned into Wakko even more. "Dat good-for-notin needs ta be stopped! An you don't even realize it! He's a bigheaded jerk! You don't need ta listen to him…" Smakky yelled.

Wakko only kept a glare on Smakky, he hated to be yelled at, even more than that Wakko hated to be told what to do, and what he hated even more; was people insulting his siblings. Anger flushed to Wakko's head in an instant once he got up and pressed his glare into Smakky's. "You don't need to tell me what to do! I hardly know you, and you're telling me to do all these things, that would seemingly make my life easier!" Wakko snapped.

"I tink I do need to tell yea, cause your doin it all wrong, you got a bad paspective on tangs." Smakky exclaimed.

"No!! I think it's** you** that has a bad perspective on things around here; Yakko's my brother, and you aren't!!" Wakko yelled.

The Warner watched as Smakky's eyes widened before his. Suddenly Wakko heard a voice. "Wakko?" He heard Yakko call.

Wakko sighed dramatically and closed his eyes; once he opened them he found that light was inside the Water Tower once more. He yawned and sat up in his bed, to find Yakko leaning on his doorway. "Glad you're up. Want breakfast or not?" He asked.

With that Wakko got up out of bed, Yakko caught his stare and turned to walk away. Just as Yakko turned away Wakko quickly pulled off his nightgown and put on his sweater. Suddenly Wakko's shoulders rose at a sound, it was all too familiar. "I am getting sick of this Yakko!!" A voice barked.

"Before you catch the flu, why don't you take a chill pill sis?" Yakko yelled back.

Wakko put on his hat and walked out of his room, knowing this wasn't going to end well. He sighed and looked to Yakko who only left about two feet from his door. "What's Dot yellin' about?" He asked.

His older brother instantly shot him a look. "You should know, she's been complaining about you invading her room last night, and she's been goin at for hours now." Yakko snapped.

Wakko's eyes widened a bit. How was he supposed to explain this one? 'Oh, yeah, about that, I was being controlled by some Toon that lives inside my head' yeah that'll turn out great.

"_What's so wrong wit sayin' dat?" _

This caused Wakko to nearly loose all balance of himself and fall over. Though once he gained some balance back he realized who was speaking to him. He growled and turned in another direction, away from Yakko to talk to Smakky. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Smakky laughed at this. _"What? You tink it's only a night ting? HA!"_

"Shut up, and stay out of my life." Wakko hissed.

This was the part where Yakko was to kindly ask Wakko what in the blazes he was doing, but the presence of Dot's ever-so fuming tense body had entered the room. Wakko turned when he felt feet treading heavily on the Water Tower floor. "WHAT did you think you where doing last night?" She asked.

Wakko searched his mind for things to say, something to do, but nothing came up. _"Hey, I got somethin…" _Smakky said.

"_Another time?"_ Wakko thought.

"_No, reach behind yea back, and think 'bout something that would be most appealin' to her."_ Smakky said.

It shouldn't have been that hard; she was a girl, a cute one too. She wasn't known to be easily pleased, but if Wakko thought of something that was perfect for his sister sibling, that'd be the ticket. Suddenly the numbers—er, thoughts started to add up. Wakko reached behind his back with a smile. "I… I couldn't wait for your reaction; I really wanted to give you this…" Wakko said as he pulled out from behind his back a small pot of daisies, ones that resembled her hair tie. Relief came upon Wakko as she gazed at the flowers admiringly. He was so glad his mallet space didn't fail him. "I wanted to put them on your nightstand for you." He said softly.

Dot's eyes trembled, as a smile spread widely upon her face. Yakko also showed a grin, he knew a dirty trick when he saw one, and was proud of Wakko for pulling it off. Dot attached to Wakko's stomach in glee, causing Wakko to smile even wider. "I'm so sorry Wakko…" She said.

"Nah, it's okay…" Wakko told her. _"Thanks…"_ He told Smakky.

Dot let go of Wakko and took the flowers from his hand. "Come on Wakko, I'm gonna cook your favorite breakfast!!" She exclaimed.

Wakko and Yakko both smiled after her. The oldest looked at his smaller brother with the widest grin. "You're a whiz, kid!" He laughed.

"Pretty good wasn't it?" Wakko asked.

With that Yakko grabbed Wakko in a headlock and walked with him to the kitchen. The two brothers saw Dot working away, getting everything she needed. She ran for the fridge door and opened it; she saw Wakko and smiled. "Whaddya want for breakfast?" She asked.

"I think I'm feelin' like a summer frittata…" Wakko said.

Yakko looked at Wakko oddly, and slipped his hand off his brother's shoulder to face him. "Acoonamatata??" He asked, rather loudly.

Their sister blinked at Yakko, then smiled. "What a wonderful phrase…" She said.

Yakko leaned towards Dot. "Acoonamatata…" Yakko said again with a smile.

The two siblings leaned against one another, about to sing the next line, but Wakko stopped them. "Please!! If I wanted to listen to horrible fast-paced pop music I would've called up Elton John…" Wakko exclaimed.

Yakko and Dot exchanged odd looks to one another, and then to Wakko. "He's right you know…" Yakko said to Dot. Dot mainly shrugged and went back to the fridge.

Wakko narrowed his look to Yakko. "I said a summer _frittata_." He told him, and then looked to Dot. "It's really easy to make." He said.

"Then show me, cause I have no clue what you're talkin' about." Dot said with a raised eyebrow.

Wakko smiled, and brought out some eggs from the fridge. Once Wakko set the eggs on the counter next to the stove he opened it and brought out a frying pan. He closed the stove and brought out a knife, and a fork. He turned to the fridge again and decided to get out as much as he could of his ingredients. "Hey Dot, why don't you whip the eggs while I do this…" He said.

"Kay…" Dot responded. She stood on the wooden stool to reach the cupboard, and she pulled down a bowl, she placed it on the counter and cracked the eggs open. Though when she cracked them open, she threw them in the air, knowing Wakko was now watching. With swiftness she grabbed each one separately as they fell in her grasp, pulling the shell outward and throwing both ends behind her. Yakko saw this and instantly reacted by grabbing the trashcan and let all six eggshell pieces land inside the trashcan.

Wakko's eyes instantly narrowed when she threw the last pair behind her, and with that she picked up the fork and started to mix the three egg yolks. "Show off…" He said.

His sister smiled at him, and looked at Wakko's selection, and saw that he took out an onion, tomatoes, garlic, zucchini, and a bunch of green chilies. "I can't help it if I'm talented…" She simply said.

Wakko put his ingredients on the counter as Yakko put the trashcan back where it originally was placed. "Man, I feel left out…" Yakko complained a bit as he looked at his two siblings cooking together.

"Set the table then…" Wakko said.

Yakko's eyes somewhat narrowed. "And maybe we can put a table cloth on it too, I'm sick of seeing that wood every time I look at the table." Dot added.

"Yes your majesty…" Yakko said lowly as he reached for the silverware drawer.

In about fourteen minutes the three Warners where sitting down at their table, now decorated in a velvet tablecloth with gold embroidery, a large gold centerpiece that was too abstract to tell what it was. Dot blinked at the table and then to Yakko who still had his narrow look and slumped shoulders. Wakko placed the plate that held his summer frittata on the table and took his seat. "Nice…" Dot commented.

"Thanks." Yakko said lamely.

With that the Warners ate, and because the author of this story is obviously lazy, she decided to skip describing the Warners breakfast. Just before Yakko finished his last bite the phone rang. Each of the siblings' heads rose up to the sound, and they all abandoned their food to reach for the phone. Yakko watched in horror as Dot passed by him, she then leaped into the air and reached for the phone. Though, she missed the phone and landed next to the stand. Yakko halted in his tracks to make sure Dot was okay, apparently she was because in an instant she rose her right hand and index finger; "I got it!" She exclaimed. She quickly got up and picked up the phone. "Yellow! This is Dot Warner speaking…" She smiled.

"I'm never going to get it…" Wakko sighed.

Comfortingly, Yakko patted Wakko on the back as the voice on the other end spoke. "Ello Dot…" It said.

"Scratchy!" She exclaimed, but suddenly changed her tone. "What a surprise…" She said narrowly as she twisted her finger around the cord. "Lemme guess; our appointment?" She asked.

"Yes…" Scratchy replied.

Yakko smiled and leaned into Dot. "Is the nurse in?" He asked.

Though Dot only shoved her brother's head out of her space, and turned away from him to speak to the Doctor. "We'll be right over." She said, and with that hung up the phone. And just like that the Warners where inside Dr. Scratchansniff's office, they felt very uncomfortable since neither the Doctor or Nurse was there to greet them, but the awkwardness instantly faded when the two came out of the meeting room together. Wakko and Yakko instantly clung onto Hello Nurse. "Helloooo NURSE!" The two shouted, shortly after giving her a smooch on both sides of her cheeks.

The Doctor sighed and grabbed Wakko from under his arms and put him on the floor. "I vould like to talk to Vakko firsht…" He said.

Yakko's eyes where instantly on the Doctor, he wouldn't tell him, would he? "W- wait a sec Doc… what about me?" Yakko asked while putting on a fake smile, and just as he climbed out of the Nurse's arms.

"Its very important Yakko, please vait here with your sishter." He said as he turned to the door.

Wakko's eyes where widely tracing his surroundings, with pure confusion, and so many questions. He was relieved to be the first to see Scratchy; the tension would've probably killed him if he had waited. Apparently, the tension and curiosity grasped Dot before Yakko, and couldn't help but ask. "Is something wrong with him?" She asked with wide eyes.

The oldest swallowed hard when he looked to his sister. Wakko instantly turned around and smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry Dot… I'm fine." He somewhat lied. Yakko grasped Dot around her shoulders, and held her close with a forged smile on his face, as they both watch Wakko enter the meeting room.

* * *

A.N: Wow. I didn't think I'd be done so quickly. Please do not forget to review! I love reviews. And I need plenty so that I know if I'm doing a good job with entertaining you people. If you liked the chapter then just say you liked it, if you didn't like the chapter then say you didn't like the chapter. You CAN review even if you aren't a member of this website. If you came off of some other website and just discovered this fan fiction you can still send a review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story! It all belongs to Warner Bros animation studio.

A.N: I really like how this chapter came out, mainly because it has some drama moments, and a long Wakko and Dot moment. Some things you don't see in your everyday fan fiction.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Wakko's eyes couldn't help but trail to the floor of the office/meeting room. He was pondering where to begin, and what to say. Scratchansniff causally walked to his chair and sat down, bringing up his notepad and pencil, he observed Wakko as he walked to the psychiatry chair. The Doctor watched his tail, noticing the bandage around it, and looked at the boy widely. "Vakko, your tail… vat happened?" He asked.

The small Warner barely even got to lift himself up to sit on the chair, he glanced back at his tail and remembered it was broken. "Oh…" He said, and then carefully sat on the chair. He let his tail carefully lay itself down limply on the chair, not even bothering to stand up in its regular z-like formation. "It happened yesterday in the park. We bumped into Slappy… She tried to hurt Yakko with an anvil. He wouldn't look up to it, but he eventually did, I knew he wasn't expecting it. I knew that when a Toon doesn't expect something, the consequences could be fatal. So I jumped and shoved him out of the way. In the process, it landed on my tail." He explained.

The Doctor looked at Wakko admirably, astonished at the touching story. "Vakko, you… zat's, ashonishing…" He commented.

Honestly, Wakko didn't know what to say. "Um… thanks?" He said.

"Vell, let's get down to bushniess okay? Tell me vat you are thinking…" He said.

The gloves Wakko wore intertwined with each other, nervous about how Scratchy might take it. He wondered what it'd be like in the funny house, but then again, if Scratchy really wanted to do that he and his siblings would've been in there by now. So Wakko gulped hard and cleared his throat. "Have you heard of a Toon named Smakky?" He asked.

The Doctor raised his nonexistent eyebrow at Wakko. "No." He replied.

"Well… let me tell you, I don't think you want to. The white in his eyes are blue, but his eyes are black, he has a yellow face, a green turtleneck sweater, a tail like mine, and feet and hands exactly like mine." Wakko described.

It was hard for the Doctor to imagine it, but he somewhat got the picture. "Vere did… Smakky, come from?" He asked slowly, worried about where this subject was going.

Wakko sighed and looked to the floor. "My head." He admitted.

Just as Scratchy predicted, and with that realization, his stomach dropped to the floor in terror. "Does Smakky… speak to you, Vakko?" He asked.

Suddenly anger spread to his face, he knew that being crazy was one thing, and being insane was another. He didn't want to be known as the Warner with a serious mental issue. He hated to be the stupid one, and the more naïve brother, and being insane would most likely not help his reputation. They where called insane all the time, but they held the title with pride, in a fun way, the three never meant it literally. The Doctor noticed the anger in Wakko's expression, but before he could say anything Wakko said it.

"Yes. Yes, Smakky talks to me, but- it's… he's real doc. He laughs, he talks, he walks, and he's reading my thoughts as we speak." He explained. Normally, Dr. Scratchansniff would ask more questions, but instead he let Wakko talk. "He keeps calling me Wakky, and referring to some Yakky guy. He keeps telling me that Yakko isn't my brother, and he wants to hurt Dot. I just want him to go away, but he doesn't even know how he got in my head. He's the cause of my sleepwalking. He controls me when I sleep!" Wakko shouted exasperatingly. Suddenly Wakko sat back a bit and blinked, it all just came out so fast. Though he did feel good once it was off his chest, or mind, whichever.

"_Tell it ta da whole world why dontchia?" _Smakky stated bluntly.

Wakko angrily looked off in another direction. "Shut up." He exclaimed.

Dr. Scratchansniff looked widely at Wakko. "Did he shay shomzing?" The Doctor asked.

The Toon looked widely at the shrink. "…He… said that I was being loud." Wakko admitted.

The Doctor shook his head, and now fully regretted telling Wakko he sleepwalks. Obviously Wakko feels terrified about not knowing when and where he can walk in his sleep, so the only probability would be that he had made up this character in his head out of fear. Though, before he went with that theory he accepted that this could very well be a break through in Wakko's inner thoughts.

All the while Wakko's eyes where fixed upon Scratchy, feeling in the pit of his stomach that he didn't believe him. "Doc, please, you have to believe me. This isn't something I made up, he's real." Wakko said with wide pleading eyes. With frustration Wakko grabbed his head and shame fell over him. "Ugh! I'm sounding like a lunatic…" He said.

Dr. Scratchansniff looked oddly at Wakko. "But technically, you are…" He commented.

Ripping his hands from his head he could only shout. "I mean a _real _lunatic!" Wakko exclaimed.

Yakko's head instantly jerked up from the other side of the wall, and blinked widely. He had heard that part, and didn't know what to make of it. He hadn't been acting that out of the ordinary lately, had he? Yakko was already on his nerves about the Doc wanting to see Wakko first, what now, Wakko accusing him of being out of character? What if he was? Wait, Yakko never asks so many questions, he usually has the answers! These thoughts made Yakko's back stiffen, and his hair stand straight up.

Back inside the room, Wakko sat there with the Doctor in silence. Though shortly afterward a very familiar sound broke it. It was the sound of rusty metal from some type of consistent movement, which was causing it to squeak. Wakko looked up at Dr. Scratchansniff's desk, and noticed in which something he hadn't before; it was a large cage, with two very familiar mice inside.

One white mouse with huge blue eyes and buckteeth using his small pink paws to pitter-patter on the inside of its large exercise wheel. The other one was smaller, yet wider, using his light red eyes to attach a narrow glance that was fixed on Wakko. The smaller one turned to the longer and leaner one to shout at it.

"Quiet Pinky, cease that annoying racket…" The mouse said.

After blinking several times, Wakko finally fell back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He really was going insane, to think that a mouse that could talk.

The bigheaded mouse continued anyway. "I think we have the revelation to our problem…" He said as he watched the Doctor interact with Wakko again.

"Oh goodie!" Pinky chirped as he hopped off the exercise wheel, and walked up to his friend. "I've always wondered where it went."

The other mouse eyed Pinky. "Out of plain curiosity; what did you think I said?"

"Uhmm… you found the location of our problem?"

"Interestingly enough, that was very close, but still incorrect." Brain instantly changed the subject. "Tell me Pinky, what does a regular human do?" He asked.

Pinky's eyes fell to the floor, if anything trying to produce a thought. "Well, they, um, poit! They sure eat a lot." He said.

"Yes." Brain affirmed.

"Zort!" Pinky exclaimed for no apparent reason. "They tend to…" He trailed off, instantly catching his eye on some food pellets. "Oh look, food!" He exclaimed.

The Brain grabbed Pinky by the snout, before he could dive into his lunch. He forced his companions face up against his, sharing his glare with his sidekicks wide blue eyes. "Sleep Pinky, all humans sleep every night. Do you know what this means?" He asked as he let go of Pinky's nose to look at Wakko again.

"Troz! We'll take over the world tonight!" Pinky exclaimed happily.

"No--… I mean, yes." He baffled. "Yes Pinky. We'll be able to take over the world, **tonight**! Because, with the help of this 'Smakky' inside of that boy's brain, we will know the knowledge of sleep patterns, and the ways he controls the Toon while he sleeps. Once we gain that knowledge we will be able to harness it and control everyone in their sleep, causing everyone to bow before me, and be ruler of the world!" The Brain shouted.

His senseless partner clapped wildly for him at this discovery, but with a sense of doubt he slowly stopped and thought about this. "Oh, oh no. But Brain, what if everyone wakes up?" He asked.

Brain's eyes widened a bit, and then looked to Pinky. "Which is why we need Smakky. Once we have Smakky, we will force him to tell us all about the functions of the brain while it's asleep." He explained.

"Brilliant! Oh, wait, but, how do we get to Smakky, if he's inside a head?" Pinky asked as he motioned his hand to knock on his own head, which silently made a small echo.

Brain began to pace the cage. "We shall kidnap, Wakko, tonight, when he returns home, we will follow him until nightfall. Once we have him we will take him to the lab, and figure it out from there." He said.

The Brain's companion laughed obnoxiously and jumped in the air several times as he spoke. "Ooh! Goodie, goodie, a road trip! I'll go get the snacks!" Pinky exclaimed as he raced off in another direction.

**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**

If Yakko weren't nervously looking at his squirming fingers, he probably would have noticed Dot had placed her back on his upper left arm. He would have also noticed that Dot had found a piece of paper and pencil, happily sketching away as she waited out the minutes that have gone by. Though he wanted to pay all of his attention on that door. He knew that the reaction from Wakko's expression and body language would tell him all he needed to know about the session.

The door of the meeting room opened, which gained all of Yakko's attention. Wakko slowly walked out, with the Doctor not too far behind. Yakko practically leaped out of his seat to get a full view of Wakko, causing Dot to fall on her back of the waiting room's couch. Wakko's eyes where dim, and he looked somewhat disappointed. Yakko could only think about the worst, though before Yakko could open his mouth the Doctor spoke for him. "Yakko, come in." He said. With that Yakko looked at Scratchy, and only did as he said. This gave the two lab mice the perfect opportunity to escape out of the meeting room. They quickly made haste towards the couch of the lobby, and hid behind a leg of the sofa.

Dot had fully recovered from her fall, and sat up to lean on the back of the couch now, as Wakko positioned himself beside Dot. The eerie silence caused a suspicious genre of events to add it up inside her brain, causing only one answer to consume her mind and thoughts. Drama. Dot smelt it from a mile away. The main thing that causes these so un-warneristic moments was drama, and drama is caused by lack of communication, and lack of communication is caused by doubts and fears. Doubts and fears are obviously caused by lack of confidence, and lack of confidence was one thing the Warners never had. If they did it was the cause of something even more dark and mysterious, and beyond their control. This horrible smell was finally catching up to Dot, causing the small sister to rear her head around to Wakko with a somewhat fake smile. "So, how'd it go?" She asked.

Wakko merely shrugged. "Okay, I guess." He said.

"Anything… you wanna talk about?" Dot asked.

This question made hairs rise off of Wakko's neck. "Uh, no, not… not really." He said.

Dot leaned in with wide eyes, but not wide enough to call them pleading puppy eyes. "You mean; not now." She said.

Her brother had to turn away from her, he couldn't think of anything positive about this phrase. He only nodded in response, causing Dot to shrug and go back to her drawing. Wakko noticed the sounds of her pencil scratching lightly against the surface of the paper and peered into her space to watch. He saw it was a drawing of herself in a cradled position in the arms of Mel Gibson, Wakko wasn't surprised at the content on the paper, but instead he gaped at the quality. "Where'd you get the paper?" He asked.

Still concentrating on her drawing she decided to give a short reply. "Off of the desk, over there." She said.

Wakko smiled at the picture, noticing that she was working on the details of her arms around Gibson's thick neck. "Say, that's a pretty good drawing…" He commented.

Dot stopped drawing immediately to look at her brother. "You, you really think so?" She asked.

"Yeah! … Do you think that's something you would want to do? Draw? And maybe even become better?" Wakko asked.

The smaller sibling carried her smile, her small blush, and her wavering motions in another direction. "Aw, shucks, I don't know. I was thinking more like becoming a rich and famous actress." She said.

Her brother poked her playfully. "Aren't you already?" He asked.

Dot snapped her head around to Wakko, showing her smile. "Are you kidding?" She asked.

He only shrugged. "Well, I mean think about it; we had our own cartoon." He said.

Dot's smile somewhat faded. "That got proscribed from society." She finished.

"We did get hired to do four theme songs for other cartoons."

"Only to have those cartoon themes changed and/or banned."

"We're known through out the whole lot."

"As three zany out of control Toons."

Wakko began to somewhat scold his sister, somewhat angry that she would be so pessimistic about their accomplishments. "Come on, you really are pretty good, how about if you became even better with a little practice…" He told her.

"Oh please." Dot said, while she shook her head.

A revelation shot through Wakko for a moment. "What if I taught you…" He said with a wide smile.

Though with this idea Dot decided to laugh, and Wakko's face dimmed. "I don't know. It doesn't seem like something I'd want to do regularly." She said shortly afterwards.

Feeling like all the colors around him turned grey scale, Wakko took his glance off of his sister and to the floor. The one time he felt like they shared a quality, she instantly rejects it. "…You'd probably do it if Yakko mentioned it." He mumbled.

"_Oh brother."_ She thought. The phrase that in this scene is quite literal, since Wakko was in fact her brother. "What exactly do you mean by that?" She asked. Though she only got silence as a reply. "If you don't know the answer then you shouldn't say anything." Dot huffed. Wakko only gave her a wide look, then as if he where a lost stray kitten his ears and whole body sunk as low as it could go. Dot ignored it and added to her comment. "Oh that's right, it's one of your signature moves; being Harpo." She stated bluntly.

Wakko immediately shut down, not wanting to say another word. She was right, he'd always be Harpo; the silent one who always had the end of the joke, while Yakko would always be Groucho. Dot even knew she was right, and at the sudden realization of the Marx brothers and their roles she turned to Wakko. "Wait. You don't think that Yakko's better than you, do you?" She asked.

Like Dot predicted, Wakko said nothing. Anger abruptly covered Dot's expression. "What am I? Talking to myself?" She asked harshly. With that plain realization came over her yet again, she set aside her drawing and pencil to turn to Wakko. "What happened to us Wakko?" She asked. Wakko refused to look at her, fearing that the conversation would only become worse because of his vocabulary. All that changed when Dot placed a caring hand on Wakko's arm. Though he didn't want to; Wakko ended up giving his full attention to his sister. Thus giving the floor no attention, and giving Pinky and The Brain their chance to climb up the couch leg.

"We used to fight over Yakko, remember?" Dot smiled. "I remember one day Yakko left us home alone and only to come back with both of us clinging on each of his arms, not wanting to let go, just to see who could hold on the longest." She remembered as she let go of Wakko's arm. At this memory Wakko chuckled. "There was only competition between you and I for Yakko's attention. For some reason, it's the opposite." She said.

Wakko bit his lip, the solution coming to mind instantly. "I--… Dot. You're growing older by the minute, mind-wise anyway. I think, it might be, that we're both trying hard to… become the older brother." He said.

The two mice popped their heads over the armrest of the couch. The taller mouse started sniffing and wiped away a tear. "Narf. T- that's so sweet." Pinky said. Brain only narrowed his eyes towards Pinky, letting him know that he had forgotten to stay quite by knocking him over the head.

Dot somewhat narrowed her eyes, her lips instantly formed a fixed frown, noticing that the two aren't recognizing the fact that Dot can manage things on her own. She discarded that card for another time, and pulled out a more on-topic sentence. "Wakko, you two are two different Toons, and you're both my brothers. You two each have your own know how's to share and influence me." She told him.

Though it made him feel a little bit better, Wakko decided to interject something else. "But… You constantly see 'Yakko and Dot' everywhere, Wakko's always the butt of the joke, the one who never states an opinion--…" He listed.

"Well did you ever notice how our names aren't alphabetically announced? Technically it should be Dot Wakko and Yakko Warner, but do you see me complaining?" Dot asked. Wakko mentally hit himself, but before he could be showered with more embarrassment Dot went on. "Wakko… it's only because everyone knows you're a laid back kinda guy. I mean, what else would you expect from a kid with a black hole for a stomach, and never bathes because he's 'allergic to water'?" Dot asked. Silence, once again. Dot sighed and scratched her head in both thought, and nothing better to do. "Look, Wakko." She said as she turned back to him, "I've noticed that stuff too, but the only reason I think that is, is because Yakko and I have, what's called the same love language." She told him, and before Wakko could imply a certain thought on the manner, Dot spoke once more.

"It's the way Yakko and I express our love towards one another. Both he and I talk, I don't do it as much as he does, but we do relate to one another because we both express our thoughts through words and quality time alone. With you it's hard to tell, but from what I see, you love, and feel loved most when you're touched." She smiled.

Bemused by Dot's vast knowledge of 'love communication', he could only gaze at his sister with his mouth hung a bit open. Taking his expression as a 'hook, line, sinker' Dot leaned over to Wakko and gave him a hug. Before Wakko's face a huge smile appeared as he hugged Dot back. "Just, no more drama okay?" She asked softly.

"Drama?" Wakko asked as he let go and faced Dot.

He saw his sister somewhat roll her eyes, and decided to let go of Wakko. "You know, drama, moodiness, pessimistic thoughts, stuff like that? You can't tell me you haven't been feeling down in the dumpster lately. Not after _that_ conversation." She said.

"Well, I'll try." Wakko said.

Dot poked a finger into Wakko's chest. "Try, is not good enough Wakko…" She eyed. Though within only a few moments Dot couldn't help but give a smile. Seeing the smile Wakko decided it'd be safe to show his. Wakko chuckled, and Dot turned to bring up her drawing again, this time placing it on her right leg for Wakko to get a better view.

Inside the meeting room, the Doctor only watched as Yakko listened in on Dot and Wakko's conversation. With his whole body leaned into the wall, and his tall left ear flat against the green painted barrier. Dr. Scratchansniff purposely cleared his throat, so loud it made Yakko jump about a foot off the ground. Once he faced the psychiatrist, he spoke to Yakko, "Care to share?" The Doctor asked.

Yakko fiddled around with his attire, and fur as he walked towards the couch. "Well. They were, just talking." He said.

The Doctor took that as a 'no' and spoke while Yakko made himself comfortable on the couch. "Yakko, I've done zome thinking und I have realized zat you were right…" He started.

Yakko's ego instantly bloated, as he spread a wide smile on his face. "Right about what? Justin and Britney? The cancellation of 'That's So Raven'? There's too many to count, please, feel free to enlighten me…" He said coolly once he had placed his hands behind his head, and crossed his legs comfortingly.

Dr. Scratchansniff paused to lean a narrow glare towards the invisible audience, and then decided to continue once he had his look on Yakko again. "You really are ze closhist zing to a parent, a guide, to your shiblings…" He admitted.

"And that took you only, what? Seventy seven years?" Yakko asked.

"Forty." The Doctor corrected.

Yakko sat in awe for a bit. "Oh yeah that's right…" He then thought about it more and decided to add a statement. "_Man _you're old." He commented.

Even though Dr. Scratchansniff mumbled, "You're ze vone to talk…" Yakko knew very well what he had said. He took it as a compliment, and then decided to get back on topic. "I only want to ask you one thing…" Yakko said as his smile faded, his hands lowered to help him sit up, and look at Scratchy. "Did you tell Wakko anything about what I said…"

"I only told him vhat he vanted to hear…" The Doctor said firmly.

The Warner brother raised an eyebrow. "And what did he want to hear?" He asked.

"Believe it or not Yakko, Vakko came to me with thiz problem before you did. So I had to tell him shometime. Zough, I did not tell him about your theory. Vitch is vhat I vant to talk to you about." Dr. Scratchansniff said.

Some relief came over Yakko as the Doctor spoke, but then tension from realizing he had to dig into his memoirs once again. "You mean about how I know about it?" He asked.

He held his pencil steady to his notepad, but gave his full attention to Yakko. "Yesh…" Scratchy replied.

Yakko placed his feet back onto the couch and lied back down. Who knew he'd have to revisit the past once more, only to have to pull out one of his memories. Just to pull out one of the worst one's he's ever had.

* * *

A.N: Wow. Took me long enough. I'm very proud of this chapter. Get ready to revisit the past with Yakko and his sibs. Who knows when I'll finish it though. The idea of PnTB sharing the spotlight came from loonytunecrazy…

Random Fanfiction Fact; My mom once mentioned the 'five love languages' to me, and I really wanted to tie it into the story somehow. Sorry if it makes the moment a bit sappier, but I think it came out good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!**

A.N: Thanks for your kind reviews everyone! I love this chapter, more insane moments, a bit of drama, and plenty of guilt trips. You almost feel sorry for Wakko and Dot…

* * *

**Chapter 8**

How could Yakko forget such an event? It was the Warner's very first April Fools; April 1st 1932. Though, it wasn't their first April, it was the first time they had celebrated the insane holiday. Just for fun the three decided to keep all of their pranks within the Water Tower, for practice until the next year. This was the golden age for Yakko; he was in the prime of his time. He had bundles of energy and so many ideas to torment his siblings. So much so that he had spent the night before the first of April 'decorating' the Water Tower, only to find that Wakko was also helping himself by doing the same. Not only was this the moment for Yakko, it was also the brilliant self-discovery of Wakko's inventing talents.

Once Yakko found out he wasn't alone, he snapped his head around a third time to look at Wakko. The both eventually stopped what they where doing, to notice they where almost back to back in various traps that had ended near their rooms. Mallets, banana peels, pies, oil, trip wires, and ice cubes, everything was in place that they had wanted, so after that was added up inside their head they both started to speak.

Yakko was found on his tiptoes pushing a bucket of ice-cold water above Dot's cracked open door. Once he had it steady he looked to Wakko. "You should be asleep." Yakko said narrowly.

Wakko put down his last banana peel in front of Yakko's door, and then turned to Yakko with a smile. "You should too…" He said.

"Big brother's have no curfew, they go to bed whenever they want." Yakko said ever so childishly.

Wakko snapped an angry look at Yakko, with his mouth open wide, about to flash out some kind of insult, but soon forgot about it. So his expression only narrowed. "Whatever…" He said as he turned to his room.

"Oh and Wakko…" Yakko said, causing Wakko to nervously pause in front of his door. "Watch your back, your front, both sides and above tomorrow." He smiled devilishly.

After that look of plain mischievousness, Wakko decided to turn back to his door slowly and open it with caution. He then peered inside the door, and looked all around inside his room, nothing seemed out of place, so he went inside and closed the door. Yakko smiled, knowing he was now officially inside Wakko's head, and had him more paranoid than ever. He then turned to his door and picked up the banana peel, only to place it outside of Wakko's door, and then return inside of his room.

_**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**_

The next day, was chaos. Laughter was heard every minute or so, and screams and shouts of frustration was heard the next. Anyone outside of the Water Tower had officially claimed that there where several drowning cats and hyenas inside the Water Tower. The CEO and many of the crewmembers and employees who knew about the Warners had to fight off the cameras and police who tried to investigate. Because of Warner Bros persistence, both the police and media decided to back off.

Before Yakko's eyes he saw nothing but dismay and alarm from his siblings, but didn't think much of it. As he safely watched his pranks be put into action from the small island of their miniature lake. By now he had a bag of popcorn and a smug look on his face as he watched his siblings' fall into even Wakko's own traps. Saying that guilt never once came over Yakko would be like saying the hunger pains from an empty stomach never happens to anyone. Guilt did eventually tug at Yakko's heart, but it was soon consumed by laughter.

One right after another, a pie in the face there, a wet floor here, tripping over a shoe everywhere, it seemed like it never ended. Dot didn't know what to make of all this, until she had slipped on her last banana peel. After landing flat on her back, she slowly turned over on her stomach to notice Yakko enjoying the show, pointing and laughing at Wakko as a pie was shoved in his face. Just as sadness consumed Dot, anger swelled deep within her faster than a fire consuming a dry grass field.

"YAKKO!!" She exclaimed furiously.

With the sound of that Yakko stopped laughing and turned to the source, only to find that Dot wasn't where he'd hoped she would be. He looked around wildly, she was gone, missing, who knows where she could've disappeared. If she went back to her room he would have noticed, there where too many traps in front of her door to not notice. Suddenly Yakko heard something come out of the water. To his dismay he found that it was Dot, breathing heavily and glaring deeply into Yakko's eyes. She stomped her way towards her brother, completely disdaining the fact that Yakko was older then her. The littlest Warner then grasped Yakko by his fur coat, but he paid no attention. "Oh! Oh! Hold on a sec, I don't wanna miss this!" He exclaimed.

Out of curiosity and taking this as his last wish before he was sent into a whirlwind of hell, she watched also. Wakko, who was covered all in shaving cream, piecrust, regular whip cream, oil, and chicken feathers, warily moved towards his door. He opened it only to find a large cannon waiting for him. Wakko's eyes bulged out of his sockets, and shortly afterwards shut the door and ducted down. The large explosion rang through the Tower and fireworks went everywhere. Wakko opened one eye to watch the scene, and before his eye was a face of Yakko and some words of apology.

"Happy April Fools Day! Love you too! - Yakko." It stated.

Somewhat in shock, Dot dropped Yakko and kept looking at the fireworks. Yakko then started to laugh again. "Oh boy you should see the look on your face!" He exclaimed. Dot narrowed her look and went back into the water. After feeling it was safe Wakko got up also and looked around. Everything imaginable was on the floor of the Water Tower. He sighed and shook his head as he turned to the right, wondering how to get all of this stuff off of his clothes and his fur. "Priceless!" Yakko laughed.

As much as Wakko didn't want to become angry about this situation, his face was still turning red in rage, listening to Yakko's laughter ring through his ears. He slammed the door of the bathroom, trying to filter out Yakko's mirth. Even Dot who was underwater for a few moments heard Yakko's laughter. She got up and walked upon dry land, on the beach of their miniature forest.

"Oh! Wait! Ha-ha! Dot…" Yakko tried to warn.

Though Dot still went through the forest, and without necessarily realizing it, Yakko's laughter faded. She only glared at her destination, the other side of the forest, which would lead her to her room. Though after a few more moments, she realized the end wasn't becoming closer, in fact, it felt like it was moving further away. Still choosing to be calm Dot kept walking. Soon all that changed when she leaped five feet back in shock.

"Aaah!!" She exclaimed.

Once her feet where on the ground again she noticed the only thing that startled her was herself. She looked at her cute skirt that didn't even flare out anymore, because it was soaked. Dot also noticed her hair was a mess, and figured that something was missing. In horror she had realized her hair-tie was gone. She felt around on her head, she looked at the floor; she even pulled out various things from her mallet space.

Though it wasn't until the ground was covered in supplementary hair accessories, other than her hair-tie, she started to panic. She looked back at the mirror she was facing and saw that decided she looked terrible without her hair-tie. Her ears just flopped on either side of her head, and it did _not_ go well with this new hairstyle. Not that she asked for it.

Dot turned around, only to see that the entrance of the forest was about the same distance from the exit. She blinked, and then turned to the other side, noticing that, the two where the same entrance. Suddenly fear was replaced with anger. "Yakko is a dead Toon…" Dot said through her gritted teeth. Though, her anger didn't stay with her very long, she had swiftly realized that she had no way to get out.

Panicking now, she turned to her left, she then ran, only to find another mirror. Though, something was different about it. So different, that if it was possible for her to do it; she would have turned a ghostly white. So strange that anyone from Nevada could hear her high-pitched scream, but it wasn't long enough to break the glass around her.

**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**

In the present time, Yakko realized something inside the p-sychiatry office. "You know, now that I recall all this, Dot never really mentioned what had happened in the forest. All I know is that, all I could do was wait for her until she got out. Though, to get out of that maze she decided that she had to ram herself through a mirror, and dive into the lake. I'm telling you, if the scene where an action movie Dot probably would've won a Golden Globe. Later she found her hair-tie at the bottom of the lake. Something told me that Dot wasn't the same after her encounter with the mirror forest I made." Yakko explained.

**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**

Yakko brought up the soaking wet and traumatized, but very happy, Dot from the lake she had dove in. Her brother brought out a towel from nowhere and started to dry her off. She chuckled insanely. "I found it. I found it Yakko…" She said as she cradled her hair-tie in the palms of her hands.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Dot. I had no clue that it could freak someone out like that." Yakko said. Some sense came back to Dot, and she decided to wrap her ears around her hair-tie. Suddenly tears formed in her eyes and she turned around to hug Yakko, she was so scared. "Shh… it's okay Dot." He hushed. At that moment something odd came over Yakko, a deep compassion for his sister's safety swept over him, and he immediately felt guilt. "I'm sorry that I pulled those tricks on you." He apologized.

Though he had apologized to Dot, he assumed that Wakko would figure out that his older brother was only playing a few tricks on him. Nothing more than tricks and some fun, after all, it was their main goal in life. They where to have fun, no matter how dire the effects and consequences might be. Though, that was a small part of the lesson Yakko had neglected to tell Wakko. Thus, through the rest of the day, nothing but horrible thoughts of revenge calculated up in Wakko's mind. And little did Yakko know; that this was a night he would soon never forget.

_**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**_

"Goodnight Yakko!" Dot's small voice chimed.

Yakko smiled. "Goodnight Dot!" He called.

Dot then knocked her hand on the wall behind her. "G'night Wakko!" She said.

Wakko pursed his lips together, not wanting to reply at all, but he ended up doing it anyway. "G'night Dot…" He said, and much to his dismay; it was his turn. "G'night Yak." He barely said.

It was a fortunate ability to have, with such long ears; they came with a good sense of hearing. "Night Wakko!" Yakko responded.

"Yeah whatever…" He mumbled, and with that he turned over in his sheets, his back to both Dot and Yakko's room's.

"Goodnight Dot." Yakko said.

A wide smile extended upon Dot's face. "And **goodnight**_Rudolf Valentino_!" Dot replied.

With that Yakko blew a kiss to the invisible audience. "Goodnight everybody…" He waved. After that the three instantly settled down and fell asleep. What Yakko failed to recall was the things taking place inside of Wakko's mind.

Inside of Wakko's head, Smakky sat on the golden floor of Wakko's mind. He was shocked. How could someone be so cruel to his or her own sibling? It was something he couldn't understand. He got up and looked behind him, before him was Wakko's brain; he reached a hand to touch it and pulled open a non-existent hole. Smakky desperately looked through Wakko's thoughts. He read one as it passed by; _"I hate him." _Soon another; _"Why did he have to do that?" _Suddenly, Smakky caught his eye on one that had settled all of his questions.

"_I wish he was dead." _

Pure evil caused Smakky to curl a smile upon his lips. He knew he would enjoy doing the job for his brother, and now realized that Wakky wouldn't even mind. He turned away from the hole and it closed. He set his eyes on the screen of Wakko's closed eyes. Then he did it, it took him two years, but Smakky felt a large chair form around him.

He gazed at it as it formed the five joysticks and control panel, he watched as some of the ground beneath him crumbled to form large pillars. He then smiled and looked to the other one to find Wakko's conscience sleeping soundly. Smakky stood on the chair and looked at the vast space of empty chair above him. He smiled as some invisible chisel engraved something on the chair. He read it over and smiled even wider, "Smakky, King and Ruler of Wakko's Head Since 1930" it stated.

With that Smakky sat back down and pressed a few buttons. A small microphone came down from the ceiling of Wakko's head, and large speakers appeared beside the screen in front of him. He then pressed another button, and he did it; Wakko's eyes where now halfway open, and his body was under Smakky's control.

In the other room, Yakko was safely dreaming about Hello Nurse smothering him with love, he swore he could feel and hear her heart beating, as he nuzzled against her chest. The odd thing about it was that he was not in his regular form, but instead a small cat. A cute loveable tuxedo-like cat, though he still kept his signature red nose. He started to purr softly as she scratched under his chin. She then chuckled, but, it sounded nothing like a womanly chuckle, it was too low to have been her. He decided to ignore this, and kept purring madly as she scratched his cheek. Suddenly he heard her laugh, he was so startled he leaped out of her arms and skidded to the ground. He watched in horror as his lovely nurse morphed into Wakko.

His eyes immediately snapped open to reality, and Yakko gasped for air. Just then, he noticed that Wakko was indeed above him, but something was different about him. Wakko gave Yakko a crazy smile and let go of what Yakko assumed was a rope. Just then the Hungarian Rhapsody began to play rapidly inside Yakko's head as a gigantic black figure raced towards him. Quickly, Yakko rolled out of bed and avoided being crushed by, what sounded like from the impact of the bed, a piano.

Unfortunately Yakko also took Wakko down with him to the floor. Just as quickly as he reacted to the piano, he had figured out something that Yakko never wanted to even think about. He had realized that the piano was meant for him. Yakko quickly got up to realize the psychotic Wakko Warner was underneath him. "What in the heck do you think you're doing?" Yakko exclaimed.

"He wants you dead…" Wakko said as he got up.

At those words, the great yakker of the century decided not to speak. Suddenly Wakko reached behind his back and brought out a mallet. Faster than you could say John Barrymore Yakko jumped back, to avoid being crushed underneath Wakko's mallet. Yakko mentally refused to fight back with his own mallet, but after a few of Wakko's deadly heat shot swings, Yakko pulled out his own and the two ends met.

Yakko took the pause as a queue and he immediately swung his mallet to hit directly on Wakko's head. Wakko's grip on the mallet loosened and he fell backwards. Instantly Yakko's instinct fought over his thoughts and feelings as he raced to his brother's side.

Wakko groaned in pain, but didn't open his eyes. Yakko gulped hard, he hoped he hadn't hurt him too badly. Just then relief came over Yakko as Wakko opened his eyes. "W- what happened?" He asked.

**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**

"And with that, I decided I wouldn't tell Wakko about that night. Not until I knew what was going on. I said it before; I don't want to sound like an idiot." Yakko concluded. The Doctor finished also with his notes, and looked at Yakko as he sighed. "Some descended doors, where meant to stay upright…" He said.

"I vill research zis shome more, und I vill hopefully have zomzing for you for our next session. Bring in Dot for me please…" Dr. ScratchanSniff said.

Yakko sat up and got off of the couch. "Yeah. Okay." He replied. So Yakko reached for the door, he opened it, and went through the doorway. He turned to his siblings who merely looked back at him. "You're up Dot." Yakko told her.

Dot instantly handed Wakko her piece of paper and pencil before she hopped off the couch. Yakko held open the door for her as she walked inside the room, as well as closing it for her when she went inside. "Hi Scratchy…" She said.

The Doctor swiftly went over his notes, and then turned the page to a blank one. "Ello Dot. Hash anyzing bozering you lately?" He asked.

Dot hopped up on the couch and reclined on it. "Well. Yeah. Just one thing though." She said.

"Und vhat might zat be?" Dr. Scratchansniff asked.

The smallest sibling thought about it for a bit, and then decided to share her thoughts. "It's Yakko and Wakko, I don't think they know that I can manage stuff on my own. They like to think I still have the mind of a five year old." She claimed.

This wasn't much of a surprise for the Doctor. "I vould suggest talking to zem about zat." He simply replied.

"You don't have any idea why?" She asked.

"Vell, yesh, I do. It's za fear of you growing up and deciding to go out into ze world. Zey comfort ze thoughts with giving you extra attention, und gifts." The Doctor replied.

Dot blinked for a while. "Well, I guess that makes sense." She paused before she spoke again, "Can I do anything to change their minds?" Dot asked.

"It's hard to explain, you're a shmart girl Dot. Vhen ze time comes, you vill know…" The Doctor said.

"Hey my brother's paying for a p-sychiatrist, not a fortune cookie." Dot snapped. The doctor was about to object, but Dot spoke again. "I need sleep, my eyes are killing me." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Dot… does, April 1st, mean anyzing to you?" Dr. Scratchansniff asked.

Dot's eyes immediately opened; she sat in silence for the longest time. There was a reason Dot never liked the holiday, it always reminded her of the first April Fools that they celebrated. She hated to think about it. So much she tried to avoid talking about it. "No, nothing. It's just another Hallmark Holiday." She shrugged.

Outside of the room Yakko and Wakko kept their distance. The silence was awkward, but it was only for the best. They both had a lot on their minds, so they decided not to talk just yet. Amazingly, the silence caught up to Wakko before it did to Yakko. He looked widely at the picture and smiled at his older brother. "Hey you should check this out…" Wakko said as he extended Dot's drawing to him.

Yakko's head turned abruptly and he blinked at the parchment. He took the drawing and adjusted it to get a better look. The Toon's eyes widened. "Did…" He started.

"Dot drew it, all by herself." Wakko smiled. The eldest blinked even more, he couldn't get over the quality of her work; it had very little shading, but just enough to perhaps pass it off as a cartoon. Wakko then corrected himself. "Okay, so I helped her a bit with Mel's face…" He pointed out.

"That's still good! It… Who knew?" Yakko asked.

Wakko's smile somewhat faded. "Apparently you didn't…" He said.

Bull's-eye, Yakko winced at the comment, and stared at the drawing. Yakko didn't know weather to feel guilty, or angry. "Are you saying I'm not a good brother?" He asked.

Wakko shrugged and spoke as he took the other end of the picture. "No, I'm jus' sayin' you could try to be a bit more supportive perhaps. Did you even know that Dot goes out every Friday night to recite poetry?" He asked.

With wide eyes and a confused look Yakko snapped his head around to Wakko, not letting go of Dot's drawing. "I thought that was a sketch! I was even there while it was being directed, I…" He started.

"You, you, you, you." Wakko mocked as he pulled the drawing near his chest.

Yakko threw a nasty glare, and pulled the paper near him. "You probably didn't even know it either…" He said.

"True. But I didn't scold her about it, like you probably will later on." Wakko simply replied, taking the drawing back towards him.

The oldest was taken aback at this comment. He wasn't sure what to say, until another second later. "That's cause you're the calm one, you never really care for anything that goes on around planet Wakko." Yakko snapped as he gently pulled the image near him.

A flush of anger rose up on Wakko's face. "That is so not true!" He exclaimed.

"Oh but it is! The truth of the matter is that you, Wakko, aren't made to be responsible. The truth is that you're a laid back, selfish, brute." Yakko retorted.

A low growl came from Wakko. "I could be you any day." He hissed as he pulled the drawing in his direction.

Yakko couldn't help but laugh at that remark. "Yeah, right. I suppose I should start taking burping lessons then huh?" He smiled.

So much anger, so much tension, and stress, along with frustration was built between the two Warner brothers. A smile appeared on Smakky's face, finding that this was the perfect opportune moment to manipulate the smaller brother. _"He has no right ta treat yeah dat way…"_ Smakky said.

"_The** last thing** I need is sympathy from you!"_ Wakko thought furiously.

The next few moments were a gigantic dramatic pause within their conversation. The two looked at Dot's picture, and then to their counterpart. The two took turns pulling the picture near them, each pull making the paper more stressed. The pulls became swifter, and at one point the two pulled at the same time. In shock the two let go of their end of the paper, only to witness both sides of the now ripped drawing float down onto the couch.

Smakky observed the scene again. _"Aw, lookit who decided to join us…"_ He smiled.

The Warner brothers moved their eyes to the door of the meeting room to find Dot.

* * *

A.N. Don't you just love cliffhangers? Muhahahahaa… I think this chapter was OKAY, but I don't think it was my best. I seem to be concentrating on drama rather than comedy. I'll try and make my chapters a bit lighter, promise. No mentioning of PnTB in this one, but there will be in the next. 

I was so excited about getting this one up; this has to be a record. Two days and I have another chapter. Nice. Don't get used to it though.

I LOVE REVIEWS!! Please send me one my way, even if you aren't apart of this website. Anon.'s are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this in the first place.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The silence in that moment stunned all three Warners. Yakko stared widely at his sister, wondering what she would do next. Wakko couldn't help but feel the same way. Dot was very unpredictable, who knew if she was about to burst into rage or not. To the brother's relief she merely walked over to the couch and blinked at the drawing. Though she seemed calm, the Warner Brother's didn't take their eyes off of Dot. She picked up both pieces and relaxed her eyes a bit, and only shrugged. She threw the two pieces away, grabbed both of her brother's wrists instead, and dragged them along behind her as the three exited the building.

Yakko realized Hello Nurse was still sitting at her desk, looking widely at the three. He smiled and waved with his free hand goodbye. "Goodbye, NURSE!" he exclaimed.

Wakko chose to ignore Yakko and only look at Dot. "Dot, wait, aren't you mad?" He asked.

Almost instantly Dot stopped walking and dropped the two's hands to face them. "Mad? **MAD?**" She asked loudly, causing Wakko to somewhat cower in fear. Though she then started to laugh. "Of course not. I don't care, like I said before Wakko; it's not something I think I'd want to do regularly. Sure you can teach me, but I'm not that interested in becoming the next Pablo Picasso…" She commented.

The brothers blinked at her, but then immediately shrugged. Yakko and Wakko instantly got up. "Alright, let's get back to the Tower. I have a few things I want to discuss." Yakko said as he walked passed Wakko and Dot. Placing his hands in his pockets Yakko lead the way back to the Tower. A moment afterwards Yakko's hands flew out of his pockets, as he felt a sharp pain on his finger.

"YOW!!" He exclaimed. Once Yakko observed what had caused him the twinge, he smiled, Dot shrieked, and Wakko became more curious by the minute. Wakko smiled at Yakko's Blue Belly Lizard and poked it. Yakko looked at it oddly, "I knew I felt something crawl into my pocket…" He said.

Even if he was unaware, his pet wasn't the only thing that crawled into his pocket. It was in fact Pinky and The Brain who where the two things, that where also inside Yakko's invisible pocket. They stayed silent, and dwelled inside his compartment, trying vigilantly not to move. Yakko carefully opened the opposite pocket to place his pet inside.

It wasn't really until the Warners started climbing the Water Tower that Yakko started to think about these events. He felt as though Wakko had unjustifiably judged him. He bluntly accused him of not being a good brother. Yakko felt he was doing one heck of a job at keeping his two chaotic siblings in check. As much as that sounds like a paradox, for the last seventy plus years Yakko made sure that his siblings where happy, and had only asked very little. Now all of the sudden they start having emotional problems like there's never going to be another Saturday morning.

Though, maybe that was the problem; perhaps Yakko was asking too little, so much that he barely had the time to get to know them more. On the other hand Yakko was created to know the two inside and out. The exception being Wakko, no one could understand him. Here Yakko thought he was the one who was supposed to have the mood swings, with everyone assuming he was thirteen years or more. But Wakko seemed to get worse everyday. Yakko decided it might be best if he talked with him first.

For Wakko, it was no walk in the park either. When Yakko wanted to "discuss" it meant a full two-hour speech on whatever he felt was wrong. The rules where to never interrupt unless it's a potty emergency. There was no 'nay' in the subject at all, just a simple nod and a "yes Yakko." Wakko had the feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was going to be the first to under-go some of Yakko's discourse.

The three simultaneously reached their hands around the base of the tower and lifted themselves up on the platform. Yakko was the first to open the door for his siblings, and watched them as they went inside. When he closed the door behind him he turned around, he faced his siblings who where lined up beside one another, and they waited for his command. _'This is becoming too serious.'_ Yakko thought.

Yakko looked at Dot without changing his relaxed, yet intimidating, look. "Nurse Dot, restrain the patient please." He said.

At first Dot blinked widely at Yakko, but then smiled and spun around rapidly. Once out of her twirl she was found wearing a nurse outfit, and a remote control. She pressed the button and a large dentist like chair came out of nowhere and cradled Wakko. Dot then strapped large belts around Wakko to refrain him from moving.

No matter how much he struggled Wakko couldn't escape. "Hey! What gives?" He asked. In the same fashion, Yakko spun around and was found in a doctor's outfit. He cracked a smile and took off his brother's red hat, only to throw it over his shoulder. "My hat!!" Wakko exclaimed.

"Aah it's not goin' anywhere…" He reassured. Yakko then turned to Dot and spoke to her. "Nurse, a zipper if you will…" He said with an extended hand to his sister.

Dot smiled and, from behind her back, brought out a CD that stated on the front cover: "The inevitable – Squirrel Nut Zippers". Yakko took the CD and blinked at it. "Heh, I always liked this one…" but then shook his head, he threw it over his shoulder and put his hand out again, "No not those zippers, a zipper." He explained.

"Oh…" She realized. With that she reached behind her back, and brought out a regular detached coat zipper to hand to her brother. He instantly grabbed it and slapped it around Wakko's head; he then unzipped it revealing Wakko's "brain". "Ooh… See that's not good…" Yakko said as he pointed at a random part of his head.

As far as Toon abilities went, a zipper could only un zip a character with another character or personality inside by the host of the extra character, so technically Yakko was only seeing Wakko's black fur coated head. Dot instantly peered in Yakko's finger direction and gasped. "That's terrible…" She commented.

"It's aweful…" Yakko agreed.

Wakko's eyes widened honestly, and his voice seemed to be pleading rather than a questioned tone. "Can you see him?" He asked bluntly.

"Oh I can see everything…" Yakko said with sad eyes. "I can see that you can't take a joke!" He yelled suddenly. With forced anger he somewhat violently zipped the zipper back up and it fell from Wakko's head. Out of fear Dot decided to take a step back, as Yakko leaned in his annoyed look. "Wakko, I don't want to yell, but I think you may have something you need to tell us…" He said.

Wakko lowered his eyes, and Yakko tipped his seat towards Dot, just so Wakko could face Dot. Wakko's eyes looked at Dot, and watched Yakko position himself beside her. "Fine, I have a sleep walking problem…" He admitted.

While Dot's expression changed into a questioned look, Yakko's stayed firm. "Why… is it a problem?" She asked.

Almost as if it was to answer her question, Wakko nearly broke out of his restraints with the violent jerk he gave. His throat felt as if someone stuck it on an extended marshmallow fork, and roasted it over a campfire. The point was that it hurt, and his head started to pound as if he had twenty migraines going on and off consecutively. The worst of it all was that he was in harm, and he could barely vocalize the agonizing pain. Wakko's siblings could only watch worryingly as he violently pulled himself in all sorts of direction, trying to express his unpleasant physical irritation and distress.

It's the worst feeling in the world, to see someone you know in so much pain, and know that there's absolutely nothing you can do about it. Yakko held his sister by the shoulders and forced her to stay in her place as she tried to reach out to him. Almost in an instant, Wakko stopped, and panted heavily. He kept his head low, and steadily set his breathing back to normal, Yakko then noticed that his eyelids where low.

"W- Wakko?" Dot asked, her voice almost cracking.

"Smakky…" He said softly.

Feeling a rush of goose bumps travel up her whole body, she questioned this statement. "What?" She asked.

Wakko raised his head, and a wicked smile spread across his face. "The name's Smakky…" He said with a voice so soft, they couldn't quite hear the tone of his voice, but they certainly heard the words. When he heard no response, he instantly frowned. "By request; I'm hyea to kill you…" He said slowly.

Yakko's eyes widened, and noted that Wakko didn't sound like Wakko at all. Dot instantly backed away, in pure shock, but Yakko stood his ground. "Dot…" He said clearly, with his eyes fixed on Wakko's. "Go get Dr. Scratchansniff. I think we have… a more complicated problem than we thought…"

_**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**_

Of all the years he had been a psychiatrist, Dr. Scratchansniff had never taken interest in Toons until he had met the Warners. It all seemed like the Doctor suddenly changed gears in his profession. Since the first day he had been researching not only ordinary children behavior, but also the Warner's behavior in particular. The way he had managed to do that was to go where no one dared to go; and that was _The Vault_.

The Vault was the only place that kept all of the documentaries, all of the episodes, and all of the bloopers of the Warners when they would work on stage. No matter how many times he went through them all, he couldn't find anything about Wakko sleeping on the job or anything of that matter. The only thing Wakko did on the job was his job, and the occasional "I'm totally confused" outtakes. Dr. Scratchansniff took note that Wakko was barely verbal, even if there was plainly sound. He knew this because of their horribly tempered director, who would always shout at them.

Though Scratchy had never met their director Weed Memlo, he felt as though they had a lot in common when it came to the three insane Toons. Dr. Scratchansniff tried not to, but he would very much find himself yelling at the three on the projector screen, in the same fashion Weed would. Not only that, but he somewhat shared in the Director's pain every time he would see the Warners mess up on a certain take.

Of course this was all off subject on what his latest visit was about. This time Scratchy tried to get more information on how the Warners where created. What he found was something he didn't expect. As he pushed the bar of the door open of the storage building, Scratchansniff's eyes trailed the floor. He was in deep thought about what he had discovered.

He was only about five feet away from the door until a small body collided into his. To his surprise, it wasn't enough force to totally knock him over, the other body clamped around his waste. The doctor looked down to find Dot, wrapping her arms tightly around the shrink. "Dot?" He asked.

Dot instantly looked up at him. "Scratchy! It's… It's Wakko- he's…" She started until the Doctor went down to her level. Dot looked at him oddly, but he spoke anyway.

"Come with me, I'll explain everyzing…" He assured.

_**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**_

Yakko kept his eyes locked on Wakko- or Smakky, or whoever was in front of him. The intense moments felt like years had gone by. He couldn't help but feel that way since Yakko decided to take a deeper, closer, look into Wakko's eyes. His fixed and concentrated look was practically burning right through his eyeballs, and straight into Wakko's head. He had no idea what Smakky looked like, but he had his own version smiling wickedly at him through the black eyes of his brother.

The eldest listened to Smakky explain everything that he knew. Yakko had watched as the rage spilled into the cold air. He noted as his brother spoke that Wakko didn't sound at all like a small Liverpool boy hyped up on tea with too much sugar, but instead a small Albany boy who drank too many Redbulls. The tone- the pitch- it was all the same, but the voice was different, it was odd to expect one voice only to hear another.

Pacing, Yakko found himself pacing the floor nervously, but daring not to show his anxiety. A part of Yakko wanted to believe his brother, but another stuck to logic. He walked around a bit more, loosing the straight line and traveling towards the couch. Yakko sat down and let his head fall into his hand, wondering how much longer Dot would take to get Scratchansniff. Yakko knew that Smakky was glaring at him, he was waiting for something, but Yakko didn't think of it as important.

Suddenly chills- pure goose bumps- ran up and down Yakko's whole body. He felt the glare rip through his skull, causing him to instantly turn around. "So… you, where the one who wanted to kill me… Not Wakko." He said.

A long pause consumed the Water Tower, suddenly a large growl changed that. "Whad am I, talkin' to myself?" Smakky roared.

Yakko's welled up sigh burst out long and hard as he shook his head. "Look, Smakky- seesh, where to begin?" He asked no one. Shortly after Yakko placed the most fake wide smile anyone could forge onto their face. "Oh I know now, first off; Wakko is not Wakky- or whoever you think he is. Wakko **is** my brother, and I only tease him because I love him. He should know that by now…" He explained. Yakko then looked to the invisible audience, "Anti-climatic, isn't it?" He asked.

"Lia!"

"Laila? Look fella, if we still want to keep this fan fiction a light 'T' I suggest…" Yakko started.

Smakky fumed with anger. "**_Lie_-a**!" He practically screamed.

"Alright, alright…" Yakko assured, turning away from Smakky. It was always never easy for Yakko to change an opinion. Though strong thinking was Yakko's strong point- his head started pounding. Just for one moment Yakko wanted a break, a moment of silence. Before anything else happened Yakko walked away to the kitchen for a yogurt of some kind.

Taunts from Smakky to 'come an' bring it' where ringing through his ears, but he didn't care. Wakko was obviously in some sort of mental state that Dr. Scratchansniff would get him out of soon. He believed there was no Smakky- it was just Wakko. He tried playing along, but he was already tired of it. "Get back ova' hyea!!" Smakky yelled to practically no one. Suddenly out of his peripheral vision he saw two white figures.

Smakky turned to his leg and saw Pinky and The Brain. "Greetings Smakky. I am The Brain, this is my assistant Pinky…" Brain said as he motioned to Pinky. "We are genetically altered mice here to conquer the Earth. You are apart of my latest plan." Brain said. He paused to wait for a reaction, but Smakky just narrowly looked at him. "We need you to tell us how you control the functions of your host while he is asleep." Brain said.

"An' wha do I get in retyurn?" Smakky asked.

The Brain snapped his fingers in front of Pinky. His tongue unfolded from his mouth and he began to snap a beat. In response The Brain turned around and held his fist in the air, about to hit Pinky. "Oh! Right!" Pinky realized. Smakky watched the taller mouse scurried to the end of the restraints, placing his small hand on top of the buckle.

The Brain watched with gratification as Smakky's eyes became wider. Smakky slowly showed an evil grin as he turned to Brain. "Alright. See, his conscience is so douful, da kid practically gyeves me his body when hea's asleep." Smakky explained.

Pinky's eyes lowered, instantly becoming bored of the conversation.

"Care to elaborate?" Brain asked, as he failed to ignore Pinky's fatigue.

The other lab mouse tried hard to figure out how the buckle worked. "See, in dreams, when yous feel like you can't move, it means that yea in secuyea 'bout somethin'." He explained. Pinky began to fondle with the belt until it came loose. "I figyead out dat whadever happens in a dream, happens to da will and conscience of da brain." He said as he rose from the chair, with the Brain still on his leg.

The Brain began to do what he does best; ponder about the situation before him. "So you control him through his dreams?" He asked as he paced Smakky's leg.

Smakky smiled and lent his left hand to the mouse. Without realizing it the Brain was on Smakky's hand. "No, I go to da core- da conscience- I control his dreams, and thus getin' da brain when his conscience is still wrapped up in da fact dat Yakko is a styuck up who doesn't cyare about 'em." Smakky explained as he got the other belt off of himself with his right hand.

The Brain caught on really quick to the conversation, but not so much to his surroundings. "So, by manipulating Wakko's thoughts, you where able to sustain his conscience and will into shock, thus giving you a chance to control the brain instead of Wakko…" He said without realizing Smakky picked up his partner- Pinky- and was now beside him.

Smakky nodded as he got up out of the chair. "Yeah, now ya got it." He said as he walked to the door of the Tower.

"So…" The Brain started. It was only until now that The Brain witnessed his fate, the edge of the Water Tower's balcony. Brain turned to Smakky with narrow eyes, and his last few words. "So how did you get in there in the first place?" The Brain asked.

The Warner let off a smirk and extended his hand out from the balcony. "Dat wasn't 'part of da deal now was it…" He said just before he turned his hand over and quickly away from where it was. Smakky smiled as he watched the two mice fall to their doom.

On the way down The Brain crossed his arms with discontentment. "Prepare for inconceivable pain Pinky…" He warned. Though Pinky didn't care, as he was getting a kick out of his temporary abilities to fly.

"Narf! Lookit me I'm the last of the do-do's!" He exclaimed happily as he flapped his 'wings' rapidly.

Smakky laughed as he heard them hit the ground. He then leaned over the balcony and saw two larger figures approach the Tower. Smakky instantly frowned on Dr. Scratchansniff, and Dot. The Warner instantly turned around and headed for the door. Almost instantly the WB logo slammed straight into his face. Smakky saw stars before he saw that the door was closed. He shook his head and growled at the door. "Lemme in!!" He shouted.

At that moment Yakko came out a smaller door on the highest spot on the true door. "Nobody gets in ta see the wizard!" Yakko teased.

Smakky pounded on the door. "Lemme in!!" He shouted once more.

"Look buddy unless you got some identification…" Yakko started. The other Warner growled lowly, and threw a fist at the door. Yakko aimed a thumb over his shoulder as he looked to the invisible audience. "Persistent, isn't he?" Yakko commented. Smakky watched Wakko's hand throb; he instantly shook it and aimed at the untouched shield again.

Yakko cleared his throat loudly and then spoke as Smakky pulled the hand away again. "Look kid, nobody's been able to break inside the Tower like _that_…" Yakko started. Though as if reality spilt into two halves, Smakky threw another punch, leaving a completely noticeable dent about twice the size of his hand. Yakko leaned out of his own small doorway to observe it. "A-a-a-a-ah, so I stand corrected…" He said sheepishly.

After waving the pain out of his hand, Smakky winded up another punch. As soon as the fist impacted the weak spot, his hand ripped right through the thick steel door. Yakko looked down from his ladder and saw the hole Smakky successfully made. He immediately jumped down from the height and backed away from the door. Wakko's hand felt around for the safe-like knob, and once he found it Yakko could hear the unstoppable monster yell in triumph.

"_Here's_**Smakky**!!" He yelled.

Once the knob was turned and the door was loose, he kicked it open. Yakko's eyes outlined the person who he now truly believed to be Smakky. He observed in complete terror at the wicked smile and crazed look on his face. Big brother instincts where pushed all the way down to the pit of Yakko's stomach by fear. He could've made a come back, he could've made a comment, Yakko could think of the endless possibilities after that oh-so over used statement.

Though the only thing Yakko could think of was how to survive- how to stay alive before Dot and Scratchy come to his rescue. He knew in his mind that he couldn't die- but at that moment Yakko started to make his will. He watched as Smakky slowly walked towards him, making each step evident that he was in fact coming closer to the now shaking Yakko Warner. There had to be some sort of clue- something or other to get out of this. Yakko then instantly thought about the events that had recently happened.

There where two things to choose from. Wakko fell asleep- Smakky wanting revenge on him- but it wasn't until he was in danger that Wakko snapped out of it. Then Yakko thought about the times when he had to be knocked out in order to wake up. It was either Yakko in pain, or Wakko in pain. Suddenly fear was out of the question as he saw over his shoulder two figures appear in the doorway.

Yakko stood his ground, and Smakky was now exactly one inch away from him. "Oh Smakkieeeee!!" A voice called.

Wakko's eyes widened, just like every villain, he had to look behind him. Yakko felt around his mallet space- but once his hand came up he found nothing. Fear dumped over Yakko again. Not only for him, but for Dot as well as she stood flirtingly in the doorway. Yakko leaned over and saw that Dot wasn't in her regular attire anymore.

Dot wore a pink blouse and a pink bow tie around her ears. Smakky only looked widely at Dot, with Wakko's heart going a mile a minute. Yakko watched as Smakky shook his brother's body towards Dot. "Y- you…" He said softly.

His sister decided to walk towards him. Yakko's heart nearly jumped in his throat. "D- Wait!" Yakko exclaimed. Dot ignored this though. She watched as Smakky placed a hand on her white cheeks. "I watched you being erased…" Smakky said unsteadily.

Dot only smiled and took his hand into hers. "I know…" She smiled. Smakky shook his head in disbelief. "That's because I'm not her…" Dot continued in a sickly lovable voice.

Before Smakky could respond Dot held a mallet above her head and began to laugh evilly. "April fools!!!" She exclaimed just before the mallet slammed over Wakko's head.

Once Dot lifted the mallet off of a now unconscious Wakko, Yakko's jaw dropped almost through the floor. He picked it back up and almost instantly anger swept through every inch of Yakko. "Are you telling me this is some kind of joke? Some kind of prank!" He asked.

Dot began to laugh, only to instantly stop. "No. It really is April Fools, but I was the only one pulling a prank. Smakky's real." She explained as she dropped the mallet and leaned down to Wakko. She then observed her brother like he was a work of art. "Yo. Wakko." She said as she lightly slapped a hand on his face. "Hey Wakko- wakey wakey!" She exclaimed. Wakko moaned and rolled over like he was in a bed.

"Jus' five more minutes…" He said in his regular voice.

Rolling her eyes Dot couldn't help but smile. "I have an egg casserole in the kitchen!" She said in a singsong voice.

Wakko instantly sat up and looked around, his tongue lulling out of his mouth. "I'm up! I'm up!" He exclaimed.

"Happy April Fools Day Wakko…" She said in a monotone kind of voice. Dot then grabbed Wakko's wrist and pulled him to the couch. Yakko was instantly drawn to the couch also. Dot and Scratchy stood by one another and looked to the totally confused brothers.

Dot took a shaky breath, but spoke clearly and strongly. "We found a way to get rid of Smakky…" She said.

Silence consumed the Water Tower, Yakko was in disbelief, and Wakko was totally confused. "Does this mean there's no casserole?" He asked.

* * *

A.N. Sorry for making you sit on the edge of your seats like that! I got incredibly busy- and had a lot of writers block. Sorry if the writing seems choppy- or if anyone's out of character- or if I don't describe things clearly- or anything else in the story that you find isn't right. Please send me a kind review… 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story other than the story itself.

Chapter 10 

Taking the time to bite her lip to refrain from laughing, Dot rolled her eyes at her brother. She released the lip to speak to him. "No Wakko, there's no casserole…" She said.

The Doctor reached into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper and a pencil, and then placed the items onto the coffee table in front of Wakko. Yakko looked at Scratchy weirdly. "I thought we did this whole 'draw your feelings' thing…" He said.

"No, zis ish different Yakko…" The Doctor explained.

At that moment Dot brought out from her back an inking pen and a set of paints. Wakko observed four colors each in its own small container; he saw a brick red, a yellow, a blue, and a dark green. Wakko's eyes widened, and then looked quizzically between his sister and his p-sychiatrist. "You want me to draw Smakky?" He asked.

Dot ran her hand through her hair, and turned to the Doctor. "I'll explain." She assured.

The Doctor nodded and she walked over to sit by her brothers. "Look. Wakko, when you were drawn, you weren't the first to come to Lon's mind." She said.

Yakko gave his own look at Dot. "Lon? You mean Borax?" He asked.

"No, the other Lon Borax." Dot spat to Yakko. Her older brother was instantly taken back, he now took a guess that his sister was just as frustrated and confused as they all where. "There where four other Toons that came to his mind before us; Yakky, Wakky, some girl, and Smakky." She listed. Wakko adjusted his look to his paper. "Dr. Scratchansniff observed the News Reel of the Stars film, and even researched papers on the sketches that made us who we are now." Dot explained.

His sister paused; he instantly cleared his throat a bit. "He came to the conclusion that, Smakky was being drawn first, and Lon inked him before he started to paint you…" She said.

"So… I have Smakky's outline, but my own colors?" He asked.

Dot gave a small sigh; she didn't like loosing her train of thought. "Technically yes. While he was inking he intended to draw Smakky- but then he painted over him and willingly created you." She said.

Yakko couldn't help himself, "Whaddya mean 'willingly'?" He asked.

"The creator needs the will to create a Toon- sure you can color any drawing, but a Toon comes alive when you start thinking about the personality, its future, its past, its siblings, anything about them that makes them who they are." She explained.

"So I have to create Smakky again?" Wakko asked.

Dot looked to the paper as well. "Y- well, yeah…" She said softly.

The eldest also put his eyes on the paper. Wakko immediately picked up the pencil and leaned over the table. Feeling a bit uncomfortable Wakko moved from the couch to the floor. The other two leaned in to watch as his pencil began to make the circle for his head. "Can we draw him being hanged?" Yakko immediately asked.

Dot shot the narrow glare to Yakko for her brother. Yakko looked at her and shrugged. "What? He wanted me dead- it's only natural to say something like that." He objected.

"Be quiet." Dot ordered.

Yakko shook his head and got off the couch. "This is dumb, no- not only dumb, it's too easy! This whole time Wakko could've drawn Smakky and would've been cured? No Toon has ever created a Toon before, how do we know it works?" He asked.

Wakko ignored him and began to draw Smakky's hat, everyone ignored him for that matter.

"Nothing has been explained as far as how Smakky was controlling Wakko." Yakko interjected.

Without taking his eyes off of the paper Wakko spoke. "Doubt. Insecurity. Little faith. Disbelief. I felt it all Yakko. While I was confused, my mind stuck on the one thing that made me confused in the first place. It gave Smakky the perfect opportunity to take over my mind. It took him over seventy years, but he eventually figured it out. He started to control me through my sleep, then he started to communicate through my dreams, and eventually, like today, he took that helpless feeling and twisted his way into my mind, and my voice." He said.

A long pause crept in after that sentence. Of course Yakko was the one to break it. "So April Fools must be his holiday then huh? What a load of crud. This is pointless." He said. Deep down Yakko knew just a few minutes ago he believed that Smakky was real, but he insisted to stay logical.

The Doctor decided to speak. "Yakko, zis is no joke." He said, knowing that Yakko is still under the impression that it's some sort of prank.

Instantly Yakko's eyes softened, realizing the serious tone in the Doctor's voice. Concerns began to replace the suspicions in Yakko's mind. "How do we know that Smakky won't try and kill me when out of Wakko's body?" He asked.

"That's where it becomes complicated Mr. 'this-is-too-easy'…" Dot said in a harsh tone.

Yakko's eyes became wide, his mind was racking. "We're creating a homicidal killer Toon, without knowing if he'll kill me or not?" He practically screamed. "Shouldn't we call The Governator or something?" Yakko asked.

Wakko outlined the feet one more time and set down the pencil, only to pick up the inking pen as Dot coached him. "Remember Wakko, you have to be thinking only about Smakky, his personality, his memories, everything." She told him.

"Hell-o!! Big brother in distress and danger here!" Yakko exclaimed as he flung his arms around in trepidation. "You aren't even going to consider the fact that Smakky might rip my head off or something?" He asked.

Once again Wakko spoke without lifting his eyes off of the paper, "Yakko, Smakky's only confused, you know how to set things right through talking, get it through his head that you aren't what he thinks you are." He said.

"I didn't even realize he thought I wasn't who I am in the first place!" Yakko cried out.

His sister kept wide eyes on him. "Your vocabulary astounds me." Dot said admiringly.

"Thank you." Yakko smiled, but then instantly frowned at Wakko. "Who does he think I am? Rob Paulsen?" He asked.

Slowly but surely, Wakko's tongue lulled out the side of his mouth in concentration, as he inked the roundness that shaped Smakky's eyes. Once he was done with that he looked up at Yakko. "No, he thinks you're a jerk." He said.

Choosing to stay very still, Yakko only gaped at Wakko. "Oh. Oh. That's great. I'm a jerk. Nice." He said.

"_Well whaddya know; he didn't listen ta a word I said!" _Smakky complained._ 'Be quiet…' _Wakko told him.

"No, like, our jerks, our special friends, he thinks you're one of them. He's only trying to protect me." Wakko explained as he began to ink Smakky's tail.

"_Protect you_? What does he think, you're _his_ brother?" Yakko roared.

With his eyes still on the paper, Wakko interjected his serious comment, "Yes. Yes Yakko, that's exactly what he thinks. Smakky thinks I'm Wakky, his smaller brother that was most likely erased with his other members of the family." Wakko said.

"Oh! So it's not the real kid with the mental problem, but the fake one with the serious denial issue?" Yakko asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Exactly, my, my, you are catching on very quick Yakko…" He teased.

Yakko's worried look flattened into a glare towards the Doctor, his upper body leaning over his legs and his arms directly below him. "Don't get me started on you…" He warned in a low tone.

The inking pen hit the coffee table and Wakko took a breath as he observed his creation. It looked exactly like him, his frame was low to look like he was scolding, but his smile was on his face. Smakky's eyes where wide, and his gloved hands where on his sides, his tail stood up, and his legs looked planted firmly onto the ground. Wakko swallowed just before he opened the red container and spoke, "I might be able to talk him into letting you go, but right now Smakky's doubting it all." He said.

Wakko's steady hand picked up the paintbrush, and dipped it into the brick red paint. He then studied his target and the area of his over-sized hat. The Warner then placed the paint on the paper, guiding the thin brush along the inside lines until his whole hat was colored. His eyes wandered around for water, then turned to Dot. "Can you get a glass of water and a cloth?" He asked.

"Why not Yakko? Since he's already up…" She said as she turned to her older brother.

Yakko mumbled fiercely to himself, turned around, and walked into the kitchen. He reached towards one of the cabinets and opened it up; suddenly a cricket began to chirp from somewhere in the room. It suddenly hit Yakko that his lizard was inside his pocket. He reached into his pocket, and brought out his lizard to put it gently on the floor. Yakko watched his scaly pet scurry away from him to capture his lunch.

He smiled after it and went back to his task. Once the small glass he chose was filled with water he reached for a couple of paper towels and brought the items out of the kitchen. Yakko walked over to Wakko and placed the objects on the table, and sat on the couch to watch his brother.

Wakko put the brush into the water and dipped it into the yellow paint. He then painted Smakky's face yellow. Once he was done with that he rinsed the brush and gently painted Smakky's sweater green. After the sweater he once again rinsed it off to paint Smakky's eyes blue. For the last time, Wakko rinsed the brush off and headed for the red again.

Yakko's eyes curiously followed where Wakko was going to place the paint, once he saw the brush headed for the nose Yakko placed a hand on his wrist. Wakko's eyes locked with Yakko's. "Are you sure about this?" Yakko asked.

For a long while Wakko looked at Yakko with a doubtful expression but then nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." He said.

With that Yakko slowly took his hand off of Wakko's wrist. He watched as his sibling turned back to the paper to observe his drawing. Never in his life had Yakko been so scared, so much that moments started to seem like it was in slow motion. He watched the paintbrush slowly reach to the paper, and as the paint slowly leaked into the document. After one single drop, the whole nose was colored.

In that moment, everyone was silent, waiting for Smakky to move. Waiting for him to pounce on Yakko, or do something. But after another couple of seconds went by Yakko was immediately unsatisfied. He abruptly got up from the couch and started his rampage up again. "I told you it wouldn't work!" He exclaimed.

Yakko kept his back turned from everyone. "It didn't work! It would've never worked! But did you guys believe me, no. Wakko's just mental and we all know it. Just admit it; it didn't work, and it won't ever work." He stated.

The middle sibling stared long and hard at the paper, trying to think of another solution. "Did it work?" he asked Smakky. He heard no answer. Wakko stared at the parchment curiously, trying to search for any signs of movement. If it didn't work he should have heard Smakky complain about it, but instead he heard nothing.

Out of his peripheral vision he saw that Yakko began to pace back and forth as he explained his list of reasons why it didn't work. It wasn't until he heard his name that the noise from the outside world began to burrow inside his ears, and that he began to pay attention.

"Wakko's a mental case, no one can understand how he works, he's a Warner, no one is supposed to know how we tick. When they do they'll only hear a thousand coo-coo clocks going off at various times, and a couple of other clocks playing tunes of forties songs…" Yakko said.

Disbelief welled inside of Wakko, confused about why he wasn't hearing Smakky going off about how Yakko was insulting him. Wakko didn't even wait for a pause in Yakko's speech, he just found his way into the conversation. "Y- you guys… if it didn't work, then why can't I hear Smakky?" He asked.

Barely anyone would interrupt Yakko, though sometimes his siblings would be an acceptation; but it obviously wasn't one of those times. He lent his sibling a small glare- a preview- of his revulsion before he spoke.

"Because you finally accepted the fact that you're insane, naïve, and clueless get used to it Mr. Moody. I'm tired of this." Yakko spat as he reached for the paper on the table.

Before Yakko could rightfully grab it, Wakko's hand flattened his onto the table. Yakko looked at Wakko, who gave his attention back to him. "Don't tell me I'm naïve…" Wakko said in a low growl.

It was one of those sentences that Yakko enjoyed hearing; a sentence that was supposed to be a warning, but had no effect on anyone but the person giving the caution. A smile curled on the edge of Yakko's lips. "Naïve, little, Wakko Warner… inexperienced with the game of life, heck, you can't even play LIFE…" He taunted.

"That was only because someone failed to read the instructions right…" Wakko corrected.

His brother raised an eyebrow, and instantly frowned. "Well guess who _ate_ the instructions?" Yakko asked.

"Guess who didn't feed me?"

"Guess who wouldn't come to dinner?"

"Guess who forgot to tell me?"

"Guess who left his headphones on?"

"Guess who gave me the CD I was listening to?"

"Guess who wanted the CD in the first place?"

Their sister looked confusingly at her newly found game on top of the coffee table; "Guess Who?" and then looked at her brothers. "I don't see any of those people on here…" Dot said.

Unlike Yakko, Wakko turned to his sister and cracked a smile to chuckle at her joke. Yakko ripped his hand out of Wakko's grasp and turned away, all of this gaining Wakko's attention again, along with his frown. "If we're so unpredictable, Yakko, then why wouldn't Smakky be real? Why wouldn't I be able to have this problem? If I'm so naïve then how come I'm not the one who's under stress? You're just creating smoke and mirrors Yak, you're angry because you're afraid." Wakko said.

The fierce position of Yakko's tail instantly flattened to the floor, before anyone could react Yakko turned, and walked up to the Doctor. "Well thank you very much for your concern Scratchy, but it's getting late wouldn't you agree?" He said.

"Vait! Yakko…" He started.

Though the Doctor tensed up, Yakko pushed the Doctor out towards the door. "You're busy, I understand, lots of work to do! Don't worry about us Scratch we're fine. If anything happens we'll let you know-…" Yakko explained.

"It's only four…" Scratchansniff tried to explain.

"Which is why you need to get home! Don't want to get caught in rush hour now do we? Thanks for everything, honestly!" Yakko assured just before he slammed the door, once the Doctor was out. Yakko turned around instantly. "I have every right to be afraid!" He shouted. "You can't blame me for being angry, I can feel confused okay?" Yakko exclaimed as he drew nearer to Wakko.

"Why hide it then?" His brother simply asked.

Yakko's heels spun around to the kitchen. "Who wants ice cream?" He said in a singsong voice.

Though Dot fell easily into the diversion, Wakko merely trailed so he could get closer to Yakko. Wakko stopped to see Yakko in front of one of the kitchen walls. He watched Yakko place one of his long ears on the wall and knocked on it. He had already found the solid wall, and crouched down to face the molding on the kitchen. Yakko's fingers popped open the molding and he reached inside, he felt around until his fingers wrapped around a leaver. With a jerk the leaver was pulled and his hand slipped out of the gap in the wall, and quickly closed the molding. Yakko stood as he heard his brother's creation move. There where various 'beeps', 'squeaks', and 'screech's'. Suddenly the wall popped out of place with a loud 'creek', and opened in front of the three.

Wakko let his brother get the vanilla ice cream. No one felt the tension in the room until the vault was closed, the three where around the table, and the three sat in silence. The middle sibling only thoughtfully stared at his brother, before and after he dumped all of his vanilla ice cream into his garbage disposal of a mouth. Yakko tried to ignore him by looking at his ice cream as he slowly ate it.

Before Wakko said anything he set his bowl on the table, and closed his eyes to try and listen for Smakky. Though his efforts failed miserably after five minutes. He heard nothing being uttered on the inside and outside of his head. He knew that his siblings where watching patiently. Wakko couldn't believe that Smakky was just being silent. He would have heard even the smallest grunt, but he heard nothing but his own thoughts. After a sudden realization Wakko's eyes snapped open, he then hastily reached for his bowl and got up from his chair.

Feeling Yakko's eyes Wakko merely placed the bowl in the sink, and slowly turned to the doorframe. Yakko's voice stopped him, "Where are you going?" He asked.

His brother turned around and looked at Yakko with a smile. "I'm just off to my room. I think I'm gonna take a nap." He said.

Dot might as well have dropped her jaw along with her spoon, but she only let the spoon fall, and her mouth tightly closed with her eyes curiously looking around in Wakko's. "Are you nuts?" She asked.

"Apparently." Wakko joked. Before Yakko could object Wakko spoke, "Look, I promise I'll be fine-…" He said.

"You'll be fine? Of course you'll be fine, you're not--…" Yakko started.

Wakko rolled his eyes, "The one that Smakky's trying to kill, I know." He said before he turned around, "Just let me try and talk to him. You know what to do if he goes at it again…" Wakko told him as he walked out of the kitchen.

Somehow Wakko knew that Yakko's eyes where still upon his back as he walked to the table. Wakko looked at the drawing and picked it up to observe it. He was still in the same pose, like nothing had ever happened. Wakko blinked at it for a while before he carried it off to his room. The trek towards his room never seemed so long, he was busy deep in his own thoughts about the days before.

Before he knew it Wakko was inside his room and on his bed. He looked to his tail and twitched it, he noticed it felt a lot better, and healed faster than he expected. Wakko smiled a bit and just stared at his tail, as it slid out a bit more from under him, and watched as it began to move hypnotically back and forth. He then slowly shut his eyes and turned over to the left. Wakko didn't bother to wrap himself in his blanket and sheet; he placed a hand underneath his pillow and burrowed half of his face into the pillow.

Footsteps where heard just outside of his door, his heart jumped a bit, but Wakko remained still. He felt weight beside him, as he also felt a nearby chilly feel of metal, and the feelings where accompanied by steady breathes through a somewhat clogged nose. Wakko felt a hand reach for his blankets and slowly pull them back. He chose the opportune moment to open his eyes and blink several times, merely to find Yakko above him. Yakko paused for one moment, but then pulled the sheets over Wakko.

"Sorry." He barely muttered without looking at his brother. Yakko released the sheets and looked at Wakko. He didn't need to say anything else, but Yakko being the talker felt he needed to. "Tell me if anything happens… I'll be right outside the door-…" He started, but with a short glance at the door he returned his look to his brother, "Uuh, doorframe…" Yakko said with a small smile.

Wakko smiled also, and watched as his brother slowly turned away, only to sit beside the doorframe of Wakko's room. He then looked beside him and saw on his nightstand his red cap was placed right upon the drawing of Smakky. Wakko blinked at his hat for a while, he had completely forgotten about it. He silently thanked his brother by lending a smile in his direction. Then he fell asleep.

_**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**_

Wakko opened his eyes to the same place he had always found Smakky. He curiously looked around and called out his name. "Smakky?" He asked.

No answer. He called his name again, but got no response. Wakko's eyes trailed to the golden chair that Smakky had sat proudly on before. He walked over to it and saw a figure sitting in it. Though as he got closer he noticed that the elbow he saw wasn't green.

It was pure black, and awfully skinny. Wakko began to look at it with more curiosity, and as he looked around to the seat his eyes widened with shock. In the throne was a skinner, greyer, version of his brother, dressed in torn slacks, and his hair ruffled, with his head down towards his lap. Wakko's eyes leapt all over his brother's features, trying to comprehend this scene at the very same time. He swallowed hard and reached towards him, but before he could touch him Yakko raised his head and revealed the crazed look in his eye, the wicked smile, along with his sharp teeth. Wakko could feel the horrid breath sting the edge of his nose as he opened his mouth and continued to stare at Wakko.

Just as Wakko's heart gained rapid speed the impostor stood on the golden throne and jumped for Wakko. In shock the middle sibling took a step back, and watched as the monster made large wavering movements to make his way towards Wakko. Abruptly Wakko spun around and ran for it, the fiend behind him and gaining all fours on the ground, tumbling his way near the frightened boy. Suddenly the floor beneath Wakko crumbled and he fell.

_**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**_

Wakko's heart felt like it had plummeted to the back of his ribcage and back again as he woke up. He gasped for air and opened his eyes to almost complete darkness. Wakko rose from his bed and looked around to find that it was now nighttime. He squinted his eyes towards the doorframe to find Yakko still there, but breathing softly, and completely limp on the ground. Wakko looked to his cap and took it off the nightstand.

"_It couldn't have been Smakky… it wasn't…_" He thought to himself. "_It was just a dream…_"Wakko told himself as he got up out of his bed.

Walking towards the doorframe Wakko quickly snuck out, carefully avoiding Yakko's wilted body. He then snuck his way towards the kitchen and opened the door of the fridge. Wakko grabbed a yogurt bottle and closed it. He looked just as weirdly to the invisible audience as they did. "_When you have a brother whose lactose, you tend to get used to the stuff he eats…_" He thought just before he left the kitchen.

He then looked around back towards Yakko's direction, to find his figure still blocking the doorway. Wakko smiled and went the opposite direction, towards the door. Just for him, the door opened quietly as he snuck out into the night, shutting the door behind him.

A.N. One more chapter to go people! This story has gotten over 1000 hits, and I'm very proud of those numbers, but I've noticed only a few people care to send a review. Please let me know if you like this story or not. I really am open to suggestions, constructive criticism, and more.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story other than the story itself.

**Chapter 11**

Wakko eventually came back and admitted to Yakko that he had done wrong and that he was sorry. The three had their moment and had one group hug. Every thing was back to normal and no one complained about anything ever again. The three ran around L.A. and bugged Britney Spears about her hair and everything was peacefully restored.

**THE END!**

Well...

That's only how he _wanted_ it to end. But when he woke up from his fantasy, Yakko found that it would have never ended that way. The eldest was whipped awake from his peaceful dream by a sudden '_**thud**_' coming from his smaller brother's room. He blinked several times before he swung his head around into Wakko's room. Yakko's black eyes adjusted to the dark and saw that his brother was peacefully sleeping in his bed, though what bothered him was the nightstand. He saw that it had been knocked over and onto the floor, what he also noticed was that Wakko's cap was no longer on the stand, or the ground.

With a small grunt Yakko got up from his uncomfortable spot on the ground, and walked over to the stand. He bent down low to see if the cap had fallen under the bed, but he didn't see it. Confused, Yakko looked to the nightstand in front of him and placed it upright again, before slipping on the piece of paper that had also fallen. Yakko's foot hit the nightstand and caused it to shake a bit. Yakko groaned in a pain and readjusted himself quickly to peer above the bed.

He saw that Wakko's face was buried into his pillow, and the sheets covered him tightly, but he was asleep. So Yakko looked to the parchment and picked it up by its blank side to place it on the nightstand. Yakko flipped it over on the side to where he thought there was a drawing, but he saw nothing. The eldest blinked for a while, he remained calm as he flipped it over again. He looked at the paper oddly and then looked around the nightstand, but found nothing that was paper.

Suddenly Yakko's heart and stomach plummeted to the floor. His whole body went numb as he readjusted his posture, and his eyes to the paper again. This time Yakko flipped it over more than twice, and more rapidly, hoping to see the drawing on the parchment again. He frantically opened the drawer of his brother's nightstand only to find it was empty. Yakko's eyes became wider, and his mouth hung loosely each time he flipped the document over. Yakko then let go of the paper and backed away. Yakko tried his best not to make a sound. His eyes darted around the room, and he turned around to face the door.

"Oh no…" He said silently. Chills ran up and down Yakko's whole body. "No…" He mouthed.

Yakko's eyes darted around the room, instantly becoming more paranoid. He stopped once he heard something behind him move in the bed. Yakko turned around and saw Wakko's figure raised, only assuming that he was looking straight at him.

"Wakko… thank goodness you're awake." He said, shortly pausing to take a few breaths to calm him down. "I think it worked… Smakky's around here somewhere, I just know it." He whispered.

"I know."

If it were a record that a heart could stop for more than a minute without dying, Yakko's would've beaten the record with two. He knew that voice, and to his horror, as his wide eyes adjusted to the darkened corner he saw exactly who he had expected. "Smakky…" Yakko muttered pitifully.

The sheets rose and Smakky jumped out of the bed and faced Yakko with a wicked smile. "That's me…" He smiled.

_**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**_

Wakko didn't know exactly where he was going, but he knew that if there were anyone who could re-create Smakky again, it would be Lon Borax. He had never visited Lon, nor had he seen him since the interview they saw of him, muttering some sense to the camera as they celebrated the creation of the Warners. He had no idea if he was still alive. Still, Wakko felt he had to see him and convince him to create Smakky.

The boy didn't even bring so much as money, to perhaps call the operator on a pay phone for the phone number for the crazy house, and ask for the address. All Wakko had; was the cap on his head, the sweater on his back, and a half empty bottle of yogurt. He curiously walked the streets, knowing very well about his darkened surroundings, but wondering where the streets would lead him. He hadn't walked too far; he was on the other side of Griffith Park and in the city streets. Wakko was still in Burbank, but it never felt like it.

He was on the other side of the street when he felt warmth on his back. He spun around and saw a ray of light; the sun's light that was breaking just off of the horizon. Wakko smiled as he heard the birds in the park starting to create their music. Shortly followed by a large hoarse yell from the other part of the park. "**Aaah shud up**!" A voice erupted.

Wakko looked towards that direction and grinned as he shook his head. "Slappy…" He said. Wakko then looked to the sunrise and immediately thought about Yakko. Wakko could imagine the look on Yakko's face when he found him missing. The middle sibling continued walking away from his home and pondered in thought. He started to think about his dream and what it meant. The answer suddenly rose and Wakko's heart fell. The truth was that Wakko still doubted Yakko; still angry with him, no matter how much he denied it.

Wakko continued to walk down the street, but noticed the city and the homes were now thinning out a bit, and his home was farther away. He noticed that he was making his way to the top of a hill, and on it stood a brick building. It wasn't a mansion like so many he had seen before, but instead it looked like a prison. Wakko began to smile and he broke out into a run. Dodging a few cats and a couple of trashcans, along with a few lampposts on the way up Wakko managed to gain more of a visual on the building.

"It has to be it." He thought.

The bricked building now showed it's graying from age, and the very few steel piped windows. Wakko observed the building more as he came to a slow jog. He saw a large area attached to the front of the building- that was most likely the entrance he'd have to go through. Wakko followed the sidewalk along side the roundabout and made his way to the door.

_**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**_

He stood dumbfounded in the middle of his brother's room, two thoughts crossing paths with each other in his brain that only spurred more questions. "H- how…" Yakko asked softly.

Smakky only smiled. "Simple, it worked. Jus' like yous have da abilities ta stay on a paper, I did the same, an' I waited." He said.

Suddenly the thought of dieing wasn't such a big deal, now that his mind was racing with thoughts of Wakko. Yakko grabbed Smakky by the shoulders and shook him. "Do you know where Wakko is?" He asked.

After blinking several times Smakky responded. "I was wonderin' if you'd tell me…" He said.

Yakko let go of Smakky and turned to run out of the room. Smakky stood in his place for a moment before shouting. "Hey! I'm not through wit yea!" He yelled as if he started something.

Without a simple knock, Yakko burst through Dot's door without even waking her. Yakko skidded to her bed and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Dot, Dot wake up!" He said.

Dot immediately shoved Yakko, to loosen his hands off of her shoulders. "Jerk! Yakko, what the-…" She started as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Wakko- He- I- where…" He started.

Dot's eyes began to adjust a bit. "A little slower?" She asked.

"Wakko's gone, do you know where he is?" Yakko asked.

Dot shook her head before she turned to Yakko. "No, I don't know Yakko…" She said slowly. Out of her peripheral vision she saw a figure in her doorway, narrowing her look she gained a bit more energy to sound annoyed. "Maybe he's in the doorway?" She asked.

Yakko glanced back at Smakky and looked back at Dot. "No, that's not Wakko… It worked…" He said.

"It worked… _it worked_?" She asked more loudly before she turned to take in Smakky's appearance. Dot didn't bother to move her sheets as she climbed behind Yakko and began to rub his shoulders, as she where a boxing coach, and that's just what she did. "Yakko, you're tense, you need to relax, it's not like this is the first time our lives have been at risk, and you just need to think…" She instructed.

The eldest nodded and adjusted his shoulders back towards his spine as he heard the bones crack. She was right, he was only afraid because Smakky had to be the only person to come closer to harming him than anyone, and the fact that he was a Toon himself helped Smakky to know his own strengths, and Yakko's weaknesses. Yakko regained his upright position with his back, and stared at Smakky, who remained speechless. Dot leaned in around Yakko's head to watch his concentrated expression. His mind started whirling, as thoughts ran past his head of the latest events. "Who does he think you are? His brother?" He remembered asking. Yakko's eyes lit up and shortly after he let off a huge smirk.

Dot smiled at her brother and let go of his shoulders to slap him on the back. "That's my bro! Go get 'em!" She exclaimed.

Smakky smiled and wove his hands together to crack them all at once. They both gave smiles that told the other that they where screwed- and about to get what's coming to 'em. "Ready when you are…" Smakky said.

_**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**_

As Wakko finally managed to step inside the actual building- rather than the torture chamber they called 'security'- he began to feel like he was the smallest person in the world. The people walking around the asylum were incredibly taller than him- if not three feet taller than him. Because he was astonished by the heights, he continued to look upward at each white-coated individual, only to ram himself into the white desk in front of him. It was almost like it was Wakko's own personal bell to ring for service, for when he finally recovered he found a brown-haired man with wide brown eyes staring at him over the desk.

"Ah!" Wakko exclaimed to the sudden surprise.

The man blinked. "Anything I can help you with?" He asked.

Wakko scratched his head, he knew there was some joke of gag he had to play into this, but it was normally Yakko's strongpoint. "Uh. Well. I… uh…" He stuttered. Wakko stopped to leap onto the counter, which caused a lady who was behind the desk to yelp in shock. Wakko blinked at the brunette, who merely blinked at him. Wakko started to pant and he jumped into the brunette's arms. "Helloooo NURSE!" He shouted. Just as Wakko was leaning in for the kiss, the man behind the counter grabbed him by the turtleneck and jerked him to place him onto the counter again.

"I'll ask again… can I help you?" He asked.

Wakko lied down onto the counter and placed his face into his palms, while his tail shook madly. "Can you get me her number?" He sighed dreamily.

The flustered woman merely glared at Wakko, and when she thought she was done getting the point across, she turned around and walked away. Wakko looked up to the man again, and decided to sit on his hind legs like a dog readying to beg. He saw on his coat an ID that stated his name; Eric. "Okay, seriously, I need your help, see, I want to find this guy who's supposed to be here…" Wakko said.

Eric looked to the lone computer, which was hidden under the shield that was the desk and sat down in the chair. Wakko saw the extra-heightened edge that was above the computer, and hopped on to it like he was a cat- gracefully and with all fours walking along the narrow path. Eric typed onto the computer's keyboard and then glanced at Wakko. He blinked before he spoke again, watching carefully as Wakko sat down again on his hind legs. "So, what's the name?" Eric asked.

"Oh! His name is Lon Borax…" Wakko smiled.

Eric looked to the screen and arched his hands to pound onto the keyboard, but stopped. He slowly looked back to Wakko. "Wait… Borax? That crazy Animator guy?" He asked.

Wakko nodded as his tongue slid out of his mouth. Eric looked at him curiously, "May I ask, how you're related?" He asked.

Wakko's tongue disappeared. "Well, he created me, I'm one of his Toons…" He explained. Eric slowly stood up and looked at Wakko, he swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "…I was one of the last people to take care of the guy, I'm sorry to say this but, Lon died." He said.

_**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**_

At that moment, Yakko felt his confidence burst through the roof. He watched as Smakky take his right arm back and ball it into a fist. Yakko didn't even flinch as it came towards him. Yakko merely moved his head to the side and he dodged it, continuing to smile as Smakky readjusted his weight and brought the fist back towards him. "Hit me…" Yakko smiled even wider.

Smakky's eyes widened, but his goal was not diminished, as he sent another fist flying towards Yakko. Unlike Dot, Yakko hardly flinched, and ducked to avoid the fist once more. "I'll wipe that smug look offa ya face!" Smakky yelled as he blindly swung his other fist.

Yakko laughed as Smakky fell to the floor, stomach first, after loosing his balance. "Please do, my gut's gonna burst from laughing so hard…" He chuckled. The moment Smakky got up, the moment he swung another fist. Yakko's stomach arched out of the way of his hand. "You are such a pansy!" He began to sing, just before another fist came toward him. Yakko dodged that one too. "Too bad your name's not tansy!" He sang.

Smakky's eye twitched. "Stop it!" He shouted as he reached for his mallet. Smakky swung the large hammer around and intended it to land on Yakko.

Though because he expected it, Yakko merely jumped higher than the swing, and landed on top of the mallet. "Come on bro, lighten up!" Yakko exclaimed.

Smakky glared at Yakko. "I ain't your broda…" He said in a low voice. The Toon merely dropped the mallet's handle and glared as the angled mallet affected Yakko's grip. He slid off of the wooden hammer and smiled at Smakky.

"Well sure you are!" Yakko chirped as his arms widened to the side. The narrowed eyes of Smakky watched Yakko's every move as he walked a bit closer to him. "Let's say we would combined our theories here Smak, you say that Wakko's your brother…" He said.

"Wakky." Smakky corrected.

Yakko ignored it and continued to walk closer. "And I say that Wakko's my brother, so that obviously makes us brothers, and her your sister." He said as he pointed to Dot.

Dot's eyes widened a bit before she began to smile widely. Smakky shook his head as Yakko came closer. "No…" He said softly.

"The faster you accept it the less drama build up- the less amount of whining and complaining- and more time to find Wakko." Yakko said. Smakky sat down on the ground. Yakko raised an eyebrow, "Either you're coming with me to find Wakko- or you can sit there and have a pity party." He said.

As he expected Smakky didn't move, Yakko looked to Dot. "You sure there's no place Wakko could've gone?" He asked.

Dot blinked and got up from her bed; she spun around and changed into her regular attire. "Well, either he went to a buffet to eat his worries away, or he thought of another way to get rid of a Toon that isn't inside his head anymore." She concluded.

"What other way?" Yakko asked.

It didn't really take Dot very long to come to a conclusion, she had slept on the thought through the whole night. "Borax." She said.

Yakko immediately grabbed Dot by the hand and drug her to the door. Yakko stopped to bring out of his mallet space a party hat and place it on Smakky's head. "Don't eat too many cheese balls…" Yakko said. With that the two Warners exited the Water Tower.

_**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**_

Wakko looked back up at Eric and smiled. Only a moment ago Eric had offered Wakko to see his creator's room, and a few moments afterwards he had realized he never introduced himself. "By the way, name's Wakko Warner…" Wakko smiled.

Eric looked down at Wakko and hesitated, but smiled. "Nice to meet you- uh, Wakko. My name's Eric Basset…" He said.

"Good to meet you too. Say, if you don't mind me asking, what caused- well…" Wakko tried to say.

"Old age. Natural causes- though before he went he had more trouble getting sleep every night. He kept complaining about a small girl in his mirror- ah here it is…" Eric said as he approached the door.

Wakko still had his black eyes on Eric as the man opened the door. "Mirror…" He said slowly. After taking in the bit of information he managed to take a look inside the now open door. The room was empty besides a made bed, and some lights. Wakko walked into the padded room and smiled as he walked on the oversized cushions. "It feels like I'm walkin' on pillows…" He said.

Once his attention veered away from the "pillowed carpet" Wakko looked to his right to find another door. Wakko gazed at it for a while, almost given a haunting feeling before he even stepped towards it. Wakko's gloved hands stretched to the handle and opened it. He looked inside to find the bathroom. He turned on the light and looked around.

It was clean, nothing unsanitary about it at all, but what he couldn't take his eyes off of was the mirror. At first he couldn't see anything, but when he took a couple steps closer, he saw it all. Around the edges and even a bit in the middle were etches of some gibberish that consisted some English letters. In a fraction of a second Wakko saw something out of her peripheral vision whiz by on the mirror. Wakko looked at it and then took a look behind him. All he saw was Eric standing in the doorway, patiently waiting for Wakko.

"Did you give Lon anything to draw with?" Wakko asked.

Eric looked at Wakko. "Oh, well, sometimes, not all the time. We didn't give him any ink, but we gave him dull short stubby pencils every once in awhile…" He said. Wakko shut the light off and walked out of the bathroom, curiously closing it behind him, and walking towards Eric. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Wakko only nodded. Eric immediately turned around and began to walk out of the doorway. Suddenly he fell backwards, nearly pinning Wakko under him. Though Wakko saw the tall man falling, and moved before he could land on top of him. Wakko looked at Eric to find two people on him; Yakko and Dot. Yakko got up off of Eric and looked up and down Wakko. "Wakko! Thank goodness, he didn't try ta throw you in here did he?" Yakko asked.

Dot kept her gaze on Eric and made suggestive eye and lip movements. "Hey there cutie…" She said.

"No Yakko, that's Eric, he was showing me Lon's room." He said.

At that moment Eric sat up and blinked widely at Dot who now had her arms wrapped around his neck. "My name's Dot…" She said.

Yakko grabbed Dot by the fur and yanked her off of him. "Sorry. Name's Yakko!" He said. The eldest looked around, "So this is where Lon stays huh? Where is he anyway?" He asked as he turned to Wakko.

"He's gone…" Wakko said.

"Well when's he coming back?" Dot asked.

Wakko swallowed. "No, I mean; dead." He said. There was a bit of silence before anyone said anything. "There's no way Smakky's getting out of my head now…" Wakko moped.

"This is where the good news comes in…" Yakko said as he wrapped an arm around his brother. "Okay so the good news is that…" He started.

"Wait, Yakko…" Wakko said as he grabbed his brother's arm to twist it off of his shoulder. "I need you to see something." He said.

Wakko guided the two towards the bathroom and opened the door to turn on the light. The three all gathered inside the bathroom and around the mirror. Dot chose to be on the sink to get a closer look, as Yakko leaned over the sink, and Wakko gazed at it while in between the potty and the sink. "What does it say?" Dot asked.

"It looks like it's all backwards…" Yakko suggested.

Dot's eyes traced three backwards letters that she read; toD, but when she looked at it backwards it said Dot. Dot saw that beside the three letters where some other letters, but she couldn't make them out.

Wakko's eyes widened. "Wait, look here…" He said as he pointed to an image. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot all leaned in and pressed heads against one another as they all looked at it. They were small, but there were seven Warner sibling shaped heads along the side of the mirror.

"Seven? Why seven?" Dot asked.

Yakko's eyes somewhat widened. "D- doesn't that look like Smakky? The other one with the hat…" He said.

Suddenly Dot's eyes no longer held the place of where the heads where, but the middle of the mirror, she swore she saw something. Wakko's head snapped back and smiled uneasily. "Na, no, Yakko it isn't…" He smiled.

"Ha, you're probably right. I'm just delusional. Let's say we go home then huh?" Yakko said as he turned to walk away from the mirror.

The two walked out before turning to Dot. "Coming Dot?" Wakko asked.

Dot's fur bristled a bit from chills, but she slowly got off of the counter. She then turned and walked out of the room, and had the privilege of turning off the light, and closing the door.

_**ß´≈®∂ƒç†©√˙∫∆˙˜---------------------¨∫¥©√†ƒç®∂´ß≈∑å**_

On the way to the Water Tower Yakko explained everything to his siblings. The story took as long as they needed to get back home. He explained that Smakky had used cartoon physics to stay on the paper, and remain that way until he thought was the best time to appear. Knowing this made Wakko feel slightly more comfortable, and less agitated.

Wakko chose to open the door for his brother. The lights all seemed to be on, so there where no obvious signs of an ambush. He crawled inside and looked around a bit more. He saw a brick red hat barely edging to the top and walked near it. His eyes widened to find Smakky sitting on the couch. Before anything Wakko turned to the entrance and called in the other two. "It's okay you guys! Come on in!" He shouted.

With that the other two climbed in, as Wakko chose to step closer to Smakky. "You okay?" He asked carefully.

"Yea…" Smakky replied.

Wakko smiled a bit as he made his way to sit on the couch. "That's good." He said. "I'm sorry things aren't the way they seem…" Wakko said.

Only Smakky's eyes seemed to move towards Wakko, giving him a thoughtful stare. "I did some thinkin'…" He said slowly.

That caught all of Wakko's attention, and even his siblings who wearily stood in the doorway, waiting for him to speak again. "I realized, dat, it's all true. Yous are… all family…" He said.

Wakko blinked at Smakky, and then grew a smile. Showing his love the only way he knew how, Wakko reached out and hugged his brother. "You are too you know…" He said.

Though Smakky burnt with anger, he tried not to move. From studies past he knew Wakko showed his emotions through touch. He knew his anger would have to wait. Smakky knew it'd have to wait for a very long time.

_**--- One Year Later ---**_

Yakko looked around the corner of the sound stage carefully- trying to avoid any contact with a security guard they knew very well as Ralph. His black eyes darted everywhere around him before he turned back around the other side of the corner. Yakko smiled at his siblings, all three of which who looked curiously at him. The leader jerked his head and led the way around the corner. The three followed the oldest carefully, tip-toeing across the lot- hiding behind everything that was possible (and impossible) to hide behind.

The youngest' blue cornea and black pupil eyes blinked as he studied the lot, reciting each structure mentally as they crept passed every sound stage. Smakky had more of an understanding of what his siblings did for fun, and what they did daily. It took some adjusting to their different personalities, but Smakky eventually caught on. As much as Yakko didn't want to admit it, he was accepting the new member of his family quite nicely. He still felt a bit intimidated, but he knew that Smakky was still trying to understand both their family and his roll in it.

Out of nowhere, the heavy overweight security guard popped up and tried to capture the four Warners. The four quickly adjusted their positions and retreated. Smakky's queue was instantly 'hit' once the four were cornered by the Water Tower and Ralph. The use of Smakky was plain and simple. Just before Ralph tried to capture the four again with his butterfly net, Smakky reached into mallet space, brought out his mallet, and hit Ralph over the head.

Because of the impact on the ground- after flattening Ralph- it shook for a bit, causing the other three Warners to wobble for a moment. Smakky huffed and lifted the mallet to place it back into his mallet space. Senseless violence. No matter the occasion, even if it were completely irrelevant, Smakky would be there. The Warners found that Smakky was ten times more violent than Wakko and Dot- on a bad day- combined, so they let him take out his meaningless anger out on anyone (but themselves of course).

"Nice aim there Smak!" Yakko admired.

Smakky didn't speak though; he only looked at Yakko plainly. His stares always caused Yakko to turn away. The four then started their trek up the Water Tower, and more thoughts gathered. Although Smakky had his new family, he couldn't help wonder what happened to the rest. His failing memory only recalled his smaller sister being erased in front of him, but nothing more. Smakky was created knowing that his true brothers names where Yakky and Wakky, but their whereabouts where unknown to him. Smakky liked hanging around the Warners, but he had also been searching for a reason to leave.

The four climbed on top of the Water Tower and waited for Yakko to open the door. Smakky took the brief moment to look at the sun; he figured it was almost past noon. Knowing that he turned to the Tower and climbed inside. The four almost went their separate ways. Dot and Yakko went to the kitchen, and the other brothers aimed for the couch.

The Warner brothers sat together on the couch. Wakko smiled at Smakky, as he frowned off to the distance. "You're pretty good with the mallet you know, I'm not as fast as you are…" Wakko said.

Smakky only huffed through his nose at the comment. Wakko instantly frowned. "Why don't you talk anymore?" He asked.

Instantly, Smakky turned to Wakko with an annoyed look. "I'm thinkin'- mkay?" He asked harshly.

"M'kay…" Wakko said. After Smakky turned away, Wakko smiled and spoke to him. "Watchya thinkin' bout?" He asked.

Growing extremely annoyed, Smakky growled. He watched Dot and Yakko come out of the kitchen a bit too late as he said, "I'm leavin'…" Smakky huffed.

Watching Smakky get up off the couch, made him instantly stand next to him. "What? Was it something I said?" He asked as he put a hand on Smakky's shoulder.

"It's somthin' yous all are sayin', for dat, I'm leavin'…" Smakky said sternly. Smakky jerked Wakko's hand off of him and walked towards the door. He only stopped because Yakko and Dot were in his way.

Dot frowned and hugged Smakky. "But, I don't want you ta go!" She whined.

Smakky tore out of Dot's grip and glared at her. "No! I'm leavin'!" He exclaimed.

Just as he was about to stomp off to the door Yakko grabbed him by the neck of his green sweater. Smakky instantly lurched backwards, and was forced limply on his knees, Smakky took the opportune moment to give Yakko his best glare. "Hold on here…" Yakko said as he faced his brother towards him, positioning him upright on his feet again. "Are you sure about that? What's wrong? The first year together was great, but all the sudden you wanna get up and leave?" He exclaimed.

Though Yakko wasn't in his way to begin with, Smakky shoved Yakko away and turned to the door. "I don' need yous…" He said sternly.

Yakko stared after him with a concerned look on his face. "You still want to kill me?" He asked.

At that, Smakky stopped to turn and look at Yakko. "I'm not a friend, an' I'm not a foe…" He spat. After that statement Smakky turned away from the three and walked to the door.

"Alright then, make sure to write!" Dot exclaimed.

Still a bit shaken, but feeling a lot better, Yakko smiled. "You know how to find us!" He exclaimed as he waved.

Smakky opened the door and crawled out of the Water Tower. After a moment Smakky looked back to the three, who happily waved goodbye.

"Don't get kidnapped!" Wakko chimed in.

"Tell Drew Barrymore to stay warm!" Yakko smiled.

Smakky frowned at the three and slammed the door. Wakko immediately looked at Yakko, "Do you think that was a good idea?" He asked.

Yakko only smiled and folded his arms in front of his chest. "He'll be back, I just know it." He said. The three looked after the door for a while, until Yakko broke the silence. "So Wakko! I believe it's your turn to pick Wacky Wednesday's movie?" He asked.

Wakko smiled and turned to the TV area. "How about some Don Knotts videos?" He asked.

Yakko and Dot rolled their eyes upward and turned to the couch. "How about making a movie instead and call it "Daddy, I killed my siblings with boredom"…" He suggested sarcastically.

Wakko got on his knees and looked at the selection beside the TV. "How about 'Click'?" He suggested.

Yakko plopped on the couch beside Dot, "And ruin the next fan-fiction for us?" He exclaimed.

Dot and Yakko looked at each other and then back to Wakko. "Sure." They both said.

Yakko raised his feet quickly to put them on the coffee table, but only successfully hit his feet on the edge. "Ow! Man, stupid coffee table…" He mumbled as he nursed his feet with his hands.

Dot looked at it momentarily and grabbed the edge. With hardly any struggle she flipped it on its side and looked back at the TV. Wakko turned on the TV and the DVD player, along with popping the movie in and turning to sit down on the couch. Though on his way Wakko toppled over the coffee table, causing it to stand upright again.

Wakko's eyes lamely trailed to Yakko's who blinked widely. Wakko carefully got up and picked the table up to place it on his non-visible shoulder. As his siblings watched, Wakko opened the door of the Water Tower and threw it over the edge.

Below the Tower, Smakky heard a noise, as if a bomb were dropping, he saw a large shadow cast over him and he looked up to find the Warner's coffee table. Before he could blink, the table was on top of him, squishing him almost into the pavement. His Toon abilities let his mouth appear on one side of the table. He growled before he spoke. "I hate this family…" He said.

**THE END (Really)**

A.N: xD Smakky didn't mean it, honestly! Comedic purposes only, I promise you! Hope you guys liked this. It took me forever- but I got it done! Sorry if it ended abruptly- but it ended with a couple of key points for what will hopefully be the sequel, that is if you guys want to see a sequel. I'll probably have to get Clash done before I do anything else though. Once summer comes I'll be writing more and get Clash out of the way.

Many thank yous to my regular reviewers, and a lot of other thanks to the anonymous viewers too. Please send me a review, anon's are very welcome. :)

- Love Anna (Tweeker)


End file.
